


Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant

by Diri



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Torture, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 40
Words: 57,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diri/pseuds/Diri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena voudrait que Damon paye pour les atrocités qu'il a fait vivre à Caroline. Stefan décide de régler le problème ... Mais peut-on fermer les yeux sur la cruauté simplement parce qu'elle est commise au nom de la justice ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

L'aiguille pénètre son bras, lui arrachant un grognement. Il n'a pas mal. Ou en tout cas, pas d'une douleur nouvelle, mais il sait. Il connait la souffrance à venir et déjà, Stefan appuie et le venin pénètre dans ses veines, dans son organisme. Brulant, irradiant tout sur son passage. Le grognement se fait plus roque, plus profond, plus terrible alors que la douleur s'étend avec une lenteur insupportable. Cela ne cessera jamais. Le grognement devient cri et le cri se transforme en halètement. Il perd pied.

Stefan se redresse en le regardant. Il tient encore la seringue. Damon ne l'a pas senti quitter son bras. Alors que son corps lui parait être d'une extrême sensibilité, il ne sent plus rien. Il ferme les yeux et hurle de nouveau. De rage. Avec un effort désespéré, il parvient à se tourner sur le flanc. Il veut se redresser, il veut se lever et arracher le cœur de ce vampire. De son frère. Un cri bien moins viril passe ses lèvres alors que ses bras cèdent avant qu'il n'ait cherché à y mettre le moindre poids.

La porte de la cellule claque. Les bruits de pas s'éloignent. Stefan remonte dans la partie « civile » du manoir. Zach l'attends là, avec un regard de reproche, comme s'il pouvait le juger. Comme s'il avait le moindre pouvoir ou la moindre capacité à cela. Un corps plus vieux que lui mais un esprit si jeune. Si enfantin, incapable de comprendre le pouvoir de destruction engendré par un vampire comme Damon. Zach savait tout cela … Il connaissait l'ancienneté de celui qu'il nommé « oncle » et c'est comme un enfant qu'il annonça.

_« Oncle Stefan, on l'entend hurler à l'autre bout de la maison._

_\- Je tâcherai de le réduire au silence, si cela est dérangeant._

_\- Ce serait mieux … Au cas où. »_

Stefan laissa l'humain à ses réflexions. Il a une cache, dans sa chambre, pour ce genre de situation. Il soulève le tapis usé jusqu'à la toile. Dessous se trouve une petite trappe. Il l'ouvre et savoure le grincement provoqué. Que de souvenirs. Sans hésiter, il plonge dans la cachette. Ce n'est pas très large mais assez haut pour tenir debout et assez long pour y ranger de nombreuses choses. Elle se trouve dans le mur, à l'étage d'en dessous. Les murs sont tellement épais dans ces vieilles maisons … et même si quelqu'un trouvait qu'il sonne creux, comment en découvrir l'entrée ...

Il ouvrit un coffre en bois ancien où se trouvait la parfaite panoplie du chasseur de vampire … Au cas où Damon déraperait. Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé son humanité auprès de Lexi, cette idée le hantait. Et si son frère se montrait pire que lui… Si son frère se montrait trop dangereux. Ce qui était presque risible face à ses propres atrocités, mais s'il ne pouvait se retenir, il le retiendrait lui. Alors il s'était équipé. Veine de Vénus. Pieux. Et surtout, ce petit objet, une muselière de la grande époque. De l'époque de leurs morts, lorsque les humains de la ville avait eu vingt-sept vampires à traquer et à capturer. Ce n'était pas une absolue nécessité, mais Damon faisait un peu trop de bruit et avec les crocs à l'air, il pouvait toujours tenter de mordre. Lui-même n'en aurait pas gravement souffert mais Zach descendait de temps à autre. Un accident est si vite arrivé … Et Damon est impulsif. Il pourrait très bien tuer leur neveu, sans l'ombre d'un remord, ouvrant la maison à tous les vampires de passage par la même occasion. Et cela, seulement pour se sentir rassasier quelques instants. Irraisonnable et irréfléchi.

Stefan laissa la veine de Vénus en place. Zach en faisait pousser et savait la concentrer correctement. Avoir un stock personnel pouvait être néanmoins utile. Les pieux étaient sans intérêt. Il récupéra uniquement la muselière. Majoritairement de fer, l'arrière était néanmoins en cuir. Ou l'avait été à une époque, la lanière était craquelée, ouverte par endroit, déchirée et blanchie. Rien qu'un vampire affaibli ne pourrait arracher. Il saisit une chainette, qui trainait au milieu d'autres engins de contentions, qu'il glissa à la place du cuir. Cela tiendrait. Il l'observa néanmoins un moment, pensif. Il aimait son frère. Il l'avait toujours aimé. Il l'avait forcé à cette vie par amour, après tout. Mais il détestait ce qu'il était devenu et ce qu'il était capable de faire à présent. Alors, il se devait de le maîtriser … Dans une cinquantaine d'année, après la vie d'Elena, il retournerait le chercher. Il le nourrirait et lui expliquerait son geste. Il voulait juste un break. 150 ans de haine, de violence, … Il voulait une vie, de durée humaine, de calme et de bonheur auprès d'elle.

Il était prêt à tout pour ça. Et même à le tuer…

Depuis sa cellule, Damon le maudissait. Il était prêt à supplier pour un écureuil, un petit lapin ou un bébé labrador. Peu importe… mais du sang. Il en avait besoin. Il sentait à présent avec plus de clairvoyance que jamais son cœur, pomper le peu de sang qu'il lui restait. Il sentait le passer dans ses veines comme du feu liquide, comme des milliers de lames, … Tout son corps n'était plus que douleur. Il gisait sur le dos, à moitié conscient. Pitoyable. De toutes ses forces il se concentrait sur une seule et unique tâche : appeler Caroline. Il avait établi le lien avec elle, elle devait l'entendre et il fallait qu'il l'amène à se rendre à la Pension et à ouvrir cette porte. Ensuite il pourrait la saigner à blanc et s'occuper de son petit frère. Ensuite. D'abord, ouvrir cette cage et se nourrir.

Des pas dans les escaliers auraient pu le faire se redresser, péniblement, s'il n'avait pas reconnu ceux de son frère. A croire qu'il venait toujours pour briser sa concentration … La porte s'ouvrit et se referma tranquillement. Stefan n'était pas stressé, il savait qu'il pouvait maîtriser son frère à présent. Damon avait toujours été le plus fort, à cause de son régime alimentaire, mais à présent qu'il ne se nourrissait plus du tout, c'était une autre histoire. Damon ouvrit les yeux, épuisé par la famine. Son regard se figea immédiatement sur l'instrument de torture. Une muselière. Il n'en avait pas vu depuis … Depuis Katherine. Ses souvenirs envahirent alors le peu de conscience qu'il avait encore et il eut l'impression de sentir l'odeur de la forêt tout autour de lui. Les grincements des roues du chariot lui revinrent en mémoire suivit du battement effréné de son cœur. A l'époque, le sang qui coulait dans ses veines était humain et il courait pour sauver la femme qu'il aimait. Une femme. Une vampire. Une déesse. Leur déesse. Leur amour. Stefan courait avec lui. Ensemble, ils la délivreraient de ce cauchemar. Ils avaient réussi à la sortir de la cage où elle était enfermée. Droguée avec de la veine de Vénus, elle ne pouvait se libérer ou fuir. Sa mâchoire, aux courbes si douces, était déformée par un engin ignoble. Une muselière.

Une main se referma sur ses cheveux, le forçant à revenir à la réalité. Une autre main, dure, lui fit ouvrit la bouche et la muselière se glissa à l'intérieur rendant ses crocs inutilisables. Stefan serra la chaine autant que possible, forçant la mâchoire du prédateur à reculer dans une position contre nature, avant de déformer et de refermer l'un des maillons sur un autre, cadenassant l'engin.

_«Tu vas t'affaiblir au point de ne plus pouvoir ni bouger, ni parler. Dans une semaine ta peau se desséchera. Tu te momifieras. Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre vivant. Tu ne feras plus de mal à personne. Plus jamais. »_

C'était une promesse. La promesse d'un monde en paix. Damon grogna méchamment à travers le bâillon et darda un regard fou sur son frère. Durant de très longues secondes, ses yeux couleurs aciers restèrent figés sur sa proie. Lui aussi avait une promesse à faire. Une promesse de guerre.

 


	2. Chapitre 1 : Cauchemar

_Ce qu'on nous cache peut nous blesser._

Elena resta un long moment devant son journal, ne sachant que dire de plus, quoi ajouter. Ce qu'on nous cache peut nous blesser. Stefan lui cachait absolument tout, à croire que la plus anodine de ses actions renfermait d'immenses secrets. Au plus elle avait l'impression de s'approcher, d'apprendre à le connaitre, au plus elle s'apercevait qu'il n'en était rien. Mais abandonner serait si simple… Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur la couverture de cuir de son journal avant de se décider. Ce n'était pas encore le moment d'écrire. Elle devait d'abord comprendre.

La Pension était un endroit vieux, légèrement angoissant mais qui pouvait paraitre très charmant, en fonction de la lumière du moment. La veille, elle avait décidé de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Stefan avait sonné assez souvent chez elle pour qu'elle puisse en faire de même. Néanmoins, elle resta un moment à observer la porte. Mal à l'aise. Et s'il n'était pas là ? Et s'il n'avait ni envie de la voir, ni envie de lui parler ? Le problème « Damon » était un problème réglé, mais ce n'était pas la seule ombre à leurs vies malheureusement … Et alors que Jérémy sombrait dans la mélancolie, elle avait plus besoin d'un confident que jamais. D'un ami. D'un compagnon. De lui. Elle avança la main et frappa la porte, timidement. Mal enclenchée, cette dernière s'ouvrit.

_« Heho ! Il y a quelqu'un ? Stefan ? »_

Sa voix résonna étrangement dans les couleurs de la Pension. Cet endroit était tout simplement gigantesque, Stefan pourrait très bien être dans sa chambre et ne pas l'entendre même si elle hurlait de toutes ses forces. Ce qu'elle n'oserait pas faire, bien entendu. Elle avança d'un pas et la porte se referma d'elle-même, claquant avec force contre la chambranle, faisant faire un bond à son cœur. Elle serra ses bras autour de son sac. Elle n'était vraiment pas rassurée mais décidée à trouver le jeune homme. Le sol était couvert de tapis persan. Elle laissa courir ses yeux dessus intriguée par la multitude de détail, elle allait reprendre sa route vers le centre de la Pension lorsqu'un bruit étouffé attira son attention. Un grognement … humain. Une voix remplie de souffrance. Quelqu'un s'est-il blessé ? Elle voyait déjà la scène se déroulait sous ses yeux alors que son imagination vagabondait joyeusement. Stefan avait peut-être fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers et attendait que son oncle arrive et le trouve pour l'emmener à l'hôpital ? A moins que ce soit son oncle qui se soit blessé ? Elle tourna vers les escaliers et souffla de soulagement en ne voyant personnes en bas. Elle hésita un moment avant de demander, la voix un peu tremblante :

_« Il y a quelqu'un ? Je suis une amie de Stefan … La porte …»_

Un gémissement rauque l'interrompit. Elle prit sur elle pour descendre les marches et elle arriva bientôt dans les caves. Elle avança vers l'origine du bruit et posa une main tremblante sur la porte renforcée qui la séparait de l'horreur absolue.

Damon était là. Enfermé. Le teint gris, couvert de sueur, visiblement malade. Des chaines entourées ses poignets et ses chevilles et un engin énorme recouvrait une partie de son visage. Elle poussa un hoquet de terreur et recula d'un pas avant de regarder vivement autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne d'autre. Ou en tout cas, pas encore. Elle avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar. Elle se rua sur la porte s'en parvenir à décrocher son regard de l'homme. Damon poussa un gémissement, plaintif, en levant un regard fiévreux vers elle.

_« Oh mon dieu ! Je … Je vais te sortir de là. »_

Elle regarda vivement par-dessus son épaule avant de tenter de tirer le loquet. Ce dernier était aussi vieux que l'endroit et rouillé. Une décharge violente d'adrénaline courait dans ses veines. Tous ses sens étaient à l'affut, elle tremblait et ne comprenait pas comment cela avait pu se produire. A quel moment la réalité est-elle devenue cauchemar ? A force de volonté, elle réussit à faire coulisser les ferrailles l'une contre l'autre. Elle allait ouvrir lorsqu'une main d'homme surgit dans son champ de vision et referma le loquet d'un geste sec. Elena poussa un cri de terreur en reculant dans la cave, s'éloignant sans le vouloir de la sortie. C'était l'oncle Zach qui était intervenu. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine et résonnait à ses oreilles, assourdissant. Son esprit décrocha une seconde, lui faisant imaginer le pire. L'oncle était visiblement le coupable, allait-il la tuer pour s'assurer de son silence ? Elle était seule, avec lui, dans une cave, loin de tout. Elle pria une seconde de plus pour que Stefan arrive et les sorte de là, mais personne ne descendait les escaliers. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, elle se rattrapa comme elle le pu pour éviter de tomber. Elle devait rester debout. Elle devait fuir, aller chercher la police puis les faire venir pour libérer Damon. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

_« Je voulais … Je venais … Je n'aurais pas dû. Laissez-moi sortir d'ici. »_

Le début hésitant et maladroit avait laissé place à une farouche volonté. Elle ne voulait pas se laisser faire. Elle ne serait pas une victime silencieuse. Elle se battrait aussi longtemps et aussi fort qu'elle le pourrait. Oui, il faisait sans doute le double de son poids et était tellement bien bâti à côté de ses membres aux allures d'allumettes, mais qu'importe la force. Elle avait la volonté. Ne serait-ce que la volonté d'essayer.

Zach recula d'un pas pour essayer de calmer la jeune femme. Elle n'aurait jamais dû se retrouver là, si près du danger, si près de la vérité. Stefan allait être fou de rage. Il se rendait bien compte qu'elle le prenait pour un tortionnaire et qu'aurait-il pu lui dire pour la rassurer : « Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement un vampire. On ne pouvait pas le mettre en prison, il hypnotiserait tout le monde avant de se faire un bain de sang... » Non, il ne pouvait rien dire, rien expliquer et il était censé affronter ce regard accusateur. Il se dandina d'un pied sur l'autre, plus mal à l'aise que jamais et toussota. Il était si loin de l'image du tortionnaire fou que cela désarçonna Elena un instant.

_« S'il-vous-plait, laissez-moi appeler Stefan. Vous devez parler tous les deux … »_

Le souffle de la jeune femme se coupa complètement. Stefan était au courant. Elle le revit clairement prendre la défense de son frère puis s'absenter durant des jours et des jours avant de revenir pour lui dire qu'il avait discuté avec Damon. Discuter … Elle pensait qu'il ne s'approcherait plus de Caroline ou mieux, qu'il quitterait la ville. Dans ses moments de doutes, elle imaginait que Stefan pouvait lui mentir, avoir une deuxième vie, une petite amie, être fiancé, avoir d'autres frères encombrants, … Elle pouvait faire face aux secrets de famille. A certains secrets en tout cas. Un bruit se fit entendre, la déconcentrant. Elle tourna la tête, inquiète avant de comprendre qu'il s'agissait des chaines de Damon.

_« Libérez-le._

_\- Il me tuerait. Il vous tuerait aussi son doute. »_

Parlait-il de Damon ou de Stefan ? Ou encore des deux ? Ni lui, ni elle ne tranchèrent la question. Zach recula doucement jusqu'à l'escalier, sans la lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne réouvre au monstre, au tueur tapit non loin, et cria le nom de son oncle. Stefan avait l'ouïe fine. Il l'entendrait et l'angoisse qui perçait dans sa voix devrait lui donner toutes les raisons d'accourir. Quelques secondes suffirent à lui donner raison, Stefan était apparu au bas de l'escalier. Elena serra son poing contre son cœur. Elle devait parvenir à sortir et à appeler les secours. C'était à présent une idée fixe.

_« Elena, que fais-tu là ? »_

Le regard qu'elle lui lança lui fit ravaler sa question. Ce qu'elle faisait là importait peu. Qu'est-ce que Damon faisait là ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de nager en pleins cauchemar ? Et surtout, comment sortir de là. Même si elle parvenait à ouvrir la porte et que par un coup de chance incroyable Damon ait envie de l'aider, il était enchainé. Il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de se faire tuer par son petit frère psychopathe. En attendant de trouver un plan moins suicidaire, elle ne le lâcher pas du regard. Zach tentait de s'éclipser discrètement, elle aurait aimé pouvoir le suivre. La porte, en haut des escaliers, se referma, lui faisant faire un bond.

Stefan soupira et murmura :

_« Je crois … qu'il faut que je t'avoue quelques choses. »_


	3. Chapitre 2 : Des morts par dizaine

Elena remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle était seule, dans sa chambre et elle savait. Elle avait cru, naïvement, que la vérité serait plus simple à gérer que les mensonges. Ce n'était pas le cas. Sa conscience lui hurlait deux choses si différentes aux oreilles. Mais avant tout, elle devait parvenir à se réveiller, car elle refusait que ce soit ça, la réalité. Dans la réalité, il n'y a pas de vampire, pas de monstre sous les lits, pas de sorcière sur leurs balais, … Il y a des atrocités. Des atrocités humaines, déjà si nombreuses et si terribles, qu'aucun monstre ne devrait se risquer dans ce monde là. Et pourtant … et pourtant, Stefan avait dit :

_« Damon et moi, nous sommes des vampires. »_

Si elle n'avait pas vu le teint cireux, le regard vide et fiévreux de Damon, alors qu'il était enfermé dans une cellule par son propre frère … Si elle n'avait rien vu, rien su, elle aurait pu éclater de rire et lui dire que c'était bien de dédramatiser, mais que la réalité ne pouvait pas être aussi horrible que ça. On en revenait là, dans la réalité, les vampires, ça n'existe pas. Tout son esprit tentait de s'accrocher à cette notion aujourd'hui disparu. Réalité.

Stefan avait parcouru quelques dizaines de mètres sans que son regard ne parviennent à comprendre comment. Il avait haussé des épaules en lui répétant encore ce mot en V, tout droit sorti des livres de fictions. Devait-elle lire Twilight ou Entretien avec un vampire ou encore La Solitude du buveur de sang ? Sur quoi baser ses réflexions lorsque le monde se met soudain à tourner à l'envers ? Quand les livres d'histoire ne racontaient qu'idiotie et mensonges, que lire ? Comment découvrir le monde ?

Stefan avait essayé de lui parler de la justice chez les vampires, de tout ce qui faisait que Damon ne pouvait être enfermé ailleurs, il lui avait rappelé les corps retrouvaient tout autour de la ville : l'œuvre de ce monstre, l'œuvre de son frère. Il avait tenté de la rassurer en lui disant qu'il ne se nourrissait que d'animaux, pas d'humain. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son esprit c'était arrêté au mot « vampire », sans parvenir à comprendre. Sans pouvoir accepter.

A présent, elle était là, dans son lit, dans sa chambre, dans sa maison, dans son quartier, dans sa ville, dans son pays … et pourtant, dans un autre monde, dans une autre ville, un autre quartier, une autre maison, une autre chambre, un autre lit, une autre réalité… Stefan lui avait dit de ne pas inviter d'inconnu à rentrer, les vampires seraient coincés dehors, comme si sa maison avait une conscience plus aiguë du paranormal qu'elle. C'était tout de même le comble ! Les maisons, que ces pauvres petits humains inconscients de la réalité construisaient, étaient de véritable détecteur à vampire. Elle s'arrêta soudain de penser, perdue dans un monde plus profond encore. Elle venait de l'admettre. Pas de l'accepter mais elle le savait profondément, intimement à présent : les vampires existaient.

Quel âge avait Stefan ? Il était sans doute bien trop vieux pour elle. Il devait trouver toutes ses réflexions si enfantines, si idiotes. Son refus de la réalité devait lui paraitre bien risible. Elle se lève encore, et s'observe dans le miroir. Tout va bien. Elle respire doucement en tentant de se maîtriser. Tout va bien, le monde n'est pas différent d'hier, elle a juste apprit à quoi il ressemblait. Rien n'a changé. Elle est toujours Elena Gilbert, fille de Miranda et Grayson Gilbert, sœur de Jérémy. La seule et unique Elena. Elle respire déjà plus calmement, de nouveau ancrée dans le monde.

Lorsqu'elle relève la tête, elle retient difficilement un hurlement, Stefan est là. Dans sa chambre. La fenêtre est ouverte derrière lui, elle pense alors qu'elle aurait dû la fermer, pour l'empêcher de venir. Une pensée idiote … une de plus. Comme si elle aurait pu prévoir qu'il pourrait sauter un étage pour retomber dans sa chambre. Comme si une fenêtre close pouvait le retenir.

_« Elena. »_

Elle sent ses mains trembler. Elle est absolument terrorisée. Elle était prête à se battre contre Zach. Mais Zach était humain alors, l'était-il toujours ? Que pourrait-elle faire contre un vampire ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'étendu de sa force ou de ses pouvoirs. Peut-être étaient-ils inoffensifs et faisaient-ils croire à leurs forces pour que personnes ne viennent les dévorer tout cru ? Stefan passa sa main sur sa joue, elle retenait de plus en plus difficilement ses sanglots de terreur. Il l'avait laissé partir, il l'avait laissé quitter la Pension. Elle avait cru qu'il lui laisserai un peu de temps pour réfléchir … Elle avait cru … qu'il ne la tuerait pas immédiatement.

_« Jamais je ne te ferai le moindre mal. Tu ne crains rien avec moi. »_

Elle déglutit difficilement. Comment le croire ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un qui enferme son frère et le laisse à une mort certaine sans le moindre regard en arrière ? Elle n'est pas en position de négocier ou de refuser quoique ce soit, alors elle hoche vigoureusement de la tête. Elle s'est plaqué contre la porte et n'ose plus bouger. Stefan tente de la rassurer, de lui faire comprendre de nouveau qu'il faut garder le secret, que ce n'est pas lui le danger mais Damon. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'à chaque fois qu'il prononce son prénom, elle se sent trahi. Il lui a menti et tout son être se révolte à l'idée de laisser quelqu'un se faire condamner à mort sans preuves ni procès. Tout ce qu'elle voit et revoit encore dans sa tête, c'est le regard embrumé de Damon. Ce regard s'était imprimé dans ses pupilles et elle ne pouvait le faire disparaître.

_« Tu peux me haïr si tu veux, mais tu dois avoir confiance en moi. »_

Elena fixa Stefan, ce genre de mensonge la mettait en colère. Il ne voulait pas être haï, tout son corps le criait. Il disait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance ? Comment faire confiance à quelqu'un dont on ne sait rien ? La confiance, cela se gagne et s'entretient.

_« Va-t'en. Je t'en supplie, va-t'en … tout de suite. Si vraiment tu ne me veux aucun mal. Va-t'en._

_\- Je n'ai jamais voulu ça. »_

Ne voit-il pas la peur dans ses yeux ? Dans ses sanglots ? Dans ses tremblements ? Elena ouvre la porte pour quitter la chambre mais il a déjà disparu. Reparti comme il était venu.

Ce soir-là devant son journal, elle ne sait quoi écrire. Qu'est-elle censé dire ? Raconter ? Aujourd'hui elle a vu un homme torturé que l'on essayait de briser ou de tuer, et elle a accepté de se taire. Elle a accepté de prendre le temps pour réfléchir. Elle est allée à l'encontre de tous les principes qui faisaient d'elle Elena Gilbert, amie de Caroline… Simplement parce que Stefan le lui avait demandé. Quelques jours de réflexion. Il le lui avait demandé comme si ce n'était rien dans sa vie et pourtant, en quelques jours Damon pourrait mourir. Elle se haïssait d'avoir peur. Peur pour les autres, pour la police qui ne serait comment l'aider, pour sa famille et ses amis qu'elle mettait en danger sans le vouloir et pour elle-même. Si elle était incapable d'oublier le regard de Damon, incapable de fermer les yeux sur cette horreur qui était en train de se jouer, … l'enfermerait-il dans la cellule d'à côté ? Après tout que pouvait-elle donc faire ? Ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait aller délivrer Damon au beau milieu de la nuit.

Son journal était toujours aussi vide. A titre d'essai, elle écrivit : « Découvrir un monde en couleur. » Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux mécaniquement et referma son carnet. Aujourd'hui ce qu'elle n'avait pas écrit prenait trop de place dans sa tête… Elle essaya de s'endormir, sans penser à rien mais la vision cauchemardesque lui revenait tout le temps en tête. Elle finit par se lever de nouveau pour vider son sac. Un monde nouveau, un monde en couleur s'ouvrait à elle et tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était le nombre de lacune qu'elle possédait. Elle se coucha quelques heures plus tard, pour une nuit qui serait trop courte quoiqu'elle fasse, avec la pensée que si Damon avait été libre, il aurait peut-être commis un massacre ce soir. En fermant les yeux sur sa propre humanité, elle avait peut-être sauvés des dizaines de personnes, mais à quel prix ?

 


	4. Chapitre 3 : Agonie

Damon sent son cœur se contracter. Un hoquet de douloureux franchit ses lèvres sèches et le battement retentit de nouveau dans sa poitrine. Un soupir, proche du soulagement, avant que son cœur, organe stupide, ne tente de nouveau de remplir son office. Il est en train de mourir et il n'aurait jamais cru que la mort soit si douloureuse. Il partait avec trop de lenteur, trop de douleur vers un sommeil qui ne serait qu'un autre enfer. La panique se répand dans ses membres alors que son cœur se contracte de nouveau. Il a cette terrible impression qu'il ne parviendra pas à trouver assez de sang pour relâcher la pression. Il cherche à se redresser, ses membres tremblent, il s'écroule contre ses liens. Boum. Nouveau battement. Il voudrait se rouler par terre, chercher une position, n'importe laquelle qui soit en tant soit peu moins douloureuse mais les chaines ne le lui permettent pas. Ses pensées divaguent. Il devrait se concentrer sur Caroline. La faire venir et s'en nourrir. C'était le plan au début … mais les doses de venin de Vénus massives l'ont réduit à l'état d'une masse tremblotante, incapable de la moindre action cohérente et la présence d'Elena a fait naître un espoir nouveau : et si elle décidait de le libérer. Les heures étaient passées et il avait du admettre qu'attendre ne servait à rien. Il devait réussir à faire venir Caroline. Nouveau moment de flottement, entre deux battements. Il a l'impression d'être mort, réellement mort, jusqu'à ce que le gong retentisse. La mort, ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. Avant de venir le faucher temporairement, le momifiant de la plus effroyable des façons, elle se ferait attendre et désirée.

Bien loin de toute cette souffrance, Elena avait donné rendez-vous à Stefan en terrain neutre et en public, à la terrasse d'un café. En plein soleil. Est-ce que c'était inconvenant d'invité un vampire à une sortie au soleil ? Elle ne connaissait rien à cet univers et encore moins à ces coutumes. Chaque action, chaque réaction, chaque idée lui paraissaient maladroites. Mais Stefan était là, à la terrasse du café et il ne semblait ni anxieux, ni déranger par la luminosité ou quoique ce soit d'autres. Elle s'installa, ramena la chaise sous ses fesses pour être plus proche de la table. Elle commença de but en blanc, froide. Le ton colérique.

_« Tu as dit que tu étais prêt à tout m'expliquer. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. Quand on tape 'vampire' sur internet on tombe sur un monde de fiction. C'est quoi la réalité ?_

_\- Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux savoir._

_\- Je sais déjà que tu adores l'ail._

_- C'est vrai. »_

Commencer avec des choses faciles, le sujet Damon viendrait bien assez tôt. La serveuse vient leur apporter un café. Pour elle, tout est normal. Elena la regarde durant une très longue seconde, se rendant compte de toute l'insouciance qu'elle a perdue en faisant face à la vérité. Elle avait également conscience, quelques part, que Damon attendait depuis trop longtemps déjà. Elle devait poser ses questions et elle devait les poser vite, puis elle négocierait pour lui en fonction de ce qu'elle allait apprendre. Elle avait tourné et retourné toutes les solutions imaginables dans sa tête et aucune ne lui semblait viable … à part celle de la négociation. Peut-être. Elle enchaina, dissimulant de son mieux les plans qu'elle avait en tête.

_« Et bizarrement la lumière ne te dérange pas plus que ça._

_\- On a des bagues qui nous protègent. »_

Sans être férue d'histoires de vampires, elle connaissait quelques séries et quelques romans en traitant. Elle nota mentalement les similitudes avec les uns ou les autres. Elle avait vu une histoire de bague dans Buffy, contre les vampires.

_« Pour ce qui est des crucifix ?_

_\- C'est de la déco._

_\- Et l'eau bénite ?_

_\- Elle reste potable._

_\- Les miroirs ?_

_- Une légende. »_

Twilight, beaucoup plus davantage à la condition vampire sans les inconvénients. D'ailleurs en pensant à Twilight, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser aux Cullens et à leur mode d'alimentation. Uniquement des animaux. Elle enchaîna tranquillement :

_« Tu as dit que tu ne tuais pas pour survivre._

_\- Le sang des animaux me maintient en vie mais ça s'arrête là. Damon lui peut-être très puissant. »_

Damon. Elle reprit ses esprits. Le sujet aussi attendu que craint arrivait enfin sur le tapis. Elena prit une gorgée de café. Il était presque froid déjà et il lui laissa un goût amer dans la bouche.

_« Et pourtant tu l'as laissé sortir avec Caroline._

_\- Empêcher Damon de faire ce dont il a envie est beaucoup plus dangereux, tu peux me croire._

_\- Il la faisait souffrir !_

_\- Il buvait son sang … Il a pris le contrôle de son esprit grâce à ses pouvoirs et il l'a hypnotisé pour qu'elle se ne rappelle pas qu'il l'avait mordu. Elle n'a jamais su ce qu'il lui arrivé. Jamais. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait. »_

Ce n'est rien que ce qu'elle avait déjà deviné, mais l'entendre dit avec autant de légèreté était comme un coup de poignard dans le bas ventre. Violent et inexplicable. Damon était un meurtrier. Il avait déjà tué et il pourrait de nouveau arracher des vies si elle le libérer. Mais plus dérangeant, Stefan racontait cela comme si c'était 'embêtant '. Pas choquant, pas horrifiant, pas dégoutant, juste… embêtant.

_« Alors pour toi, tout va bien ? A l'époque tu n'as rien fait et maintenant tu l'assassines._

_\- Non. Ce qu'il lui a infligé est inacceptable. J'en suis conscient, mais il m'a fallu du temps pour parvenir à le droguer et à le maîtriser. Ce n'est pas si simple.»_

Elena resta un moment songeuse … Si Stefan ne parvenait pas à maîtriser Damon sans en arriver à des méthodes barbares, peut-être que d'autres vampires le pourrait ? Ce qu'il avait fait à Caroline, ce qu'il avait fait de Caroline, était horrible et devait être puni. Il ne pouvait pas simplement être relâché… Elle se maudit pour l'utilisation mentale de ce terme qui conviendrait plus à une bête sauvage qu'à un homme.

_« Et sinon, il y en a d'autres, en dehors de Damon et toi ?_

_\- Non, pas ici. Plus depuis longtemps. »_

Stefan avait l'air de replonger dans ses souvenirs. S'ils avaient de la famille 'vampirique', peut-être pourrait-elle trouver de l'aide pour Damon, pour qu'il ne vive pas ça. Au fil de la discussion, l'espoir s'amenuisait.

_« Plus depuis longtemps ?_

_\- Il y a eu une époque … où les habitants de cette ville ont su qu'ils cotoyaient des vampires et ça s'est mal terminé. Pour tout le monde. C'est pour ça que tu ne dois en parler à personne autour de toi._

_\- Je peux pas te le promettre._

_\- Elena … Donnes moi une journée. Je répondrai à toutes les questions que tu te poses. Absolument toute. Et ce soir quand on aura terminé, tu seras à même de choisir si tu veux révéler ce que tu as appris ou non. Ce sera à toi de décider. »_

Elle était en colère. Elle voyait que Stefan essayait de gagner du temps. Il n'était pas honnête avec elle. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps Damon pourrait encore tenir et cela l'inquiétait autant que cela réjouissait Stefan. Néanmoins, elle n'avait aucun autre choix, alors elle accepta. Une journée pour comprendre.

Stefan la conduisit jusqu'à un champ de ruine et il lui parla de la maison qui siégeait là autrefois. Sa maison. Une belle maison qui avait vu des moments de bonheurs et d'autres, moins heureux. Elle avait vu naître Damon, puis quelques années après, lui-même. Elena l'observait se déplacer dans ces ruines. Nostalgique. Triste. Elle comprit peu à peu qu'il avait tout perdu, en perdant son frère, à l'époque de sa transformation.

Ce même frère qui entendant la porte de sa cellule grinçait et s'entre-ouvrir. Ca y est … la mort vient enfin de toquer à sa porte. Lui, il ne pensait pas à ces parties de jeux humaines. Ses veines avaient l'air d'implosée. Les cache-cache avec Katherine. Ses yeux se révulsaient. Les jeux de balles. Sa respiration sifflait, douloureusement. Les course-poursuites parsemées de rires. Il toussa alors qu'il cherchait à se redressait. Il avait rêvé d'un grincement… La porte ? La fille aurait-elle pu venir le sortir de ce guêpier ? Tout était flou autour de lui … Il distingua tout de même Zach, une aiguille à la main. Il ne chercha même pas à reculer. Dans ses veines coulaient plus de veine de Vénus que de sang. Ne voyaient-ils pas qu'il était à l'agonie ?

_« Damon. »_

Il toussa encore, contre la ferraille qui lui déformait la mâchoire et remplissait sa bouche d'un goût proche du sang et pourtant si différent. Loin de son agonie, Elena observait Stefan, assis sur un mur à moitié détruit. Il lui parlait d'un temps révolu. Il gagnait du temps, elle le voyait, elle le savait et pourtant, elle voulait l'entendre encore malgré sa colère. Au bout de plusieurs heures de discussion, elle se décida enfin :

_« Je ne veux pas que tu tues Damon. »_

Il eut la grâce de paraitre mal à l'aise et de détournait le regard alors qu'il marmonnait qu'il devait déjà être trop tard. Damon manquait de sang depuis trop longtemps déjà. Il avait dû se momifier.

_« Stefan ... Comment pourrais-je te faire confiance lorsque tu essaies de me manipuler ? Tu as passé la journée à gagner du temps. Je ne peux pas..._

_\- Il est dangereux. Je ne pouvais pas …_

_\- Je me doutais que tu ferais cela. J'ai appelé Zach pour qu'il nourrisse Damon._

_\- Que ?_

_\- Si tu t'avères être comme lui, je te dénoncerais Stefan. Je vous dénoncerai tous les deux. Je suis humaine, sans pouvoir face à toi et je l'ai bien compris. Mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je nierai qui je suis. Tu peux le retenir prisonnier mais je n'accepterai pas de le savoir torturer. Si tu crois sincèrement que je peux te faire confiance, prouves-le.»_

Elle tremblait comme une feuille mais son menton était haut et son regard ne cillait pas. Il avait voulu la piéger et elle n'avait pas apprécié du tout. Elle ne se renierait pas.

 


	5. Chapitre 4 : Humanité

Damon tremblait dans les bras de son frère. La tête basculée en arrière, Stefan lui versait une poche de sang au travers de la muselière. Il s'étouffait, la déglutition rendu difficile par cette entrave qu'on ne voulait pas lui retirer. Stefan se redressa, le laissant tomber. Une nouvelle fois … Combien de fois l'avait-il abandonné de cette façon ? Trop, sans doute. Mais Damon était à mille lieues de ces pensées, tout entier concentré sur le sang. Épais. Froid. Du sang d'animal au goût immonde qu'il aurait eu envie de vomir s'il ne lui avait pas prodigué un tel soulagement. Le contraindre à ce genre de régime, ce n'était qu'une parade. Il aurait pu diluer le sang pour obtenir un effet similaire : avoir bonne conscience tout en le laissant au bord de précipice. Il tentait de bloquer la muselière au sol et d'aller au bout de lui-même pour attraper quelques gouttes de plus, du bout de la langue. Pathétique et pitoyable.

Mais si Damon ne peut pas parler mais il n'en pense pas moins. Il connait Stefan, s'il a changé d'avis, c'est qu'il a une bonne raison de le faire. Quelqu'un avait dû le lui demandé. Elena ? Tout compte fait, c'était elle qui lui avait évité l'enfer de la momification. Si elle pouvait penser à lui ouvrir la porte, ils auraient tout bon… En attendant, il lutte pour ne pas gaspiller le sang. A croire que Stefan fait exprès d'en mettre de partout, seulement pour l'observer trembler d'envie.

Son régime alimentaire lui avait redonné quelques forces et la porte de sortie que constituait Caroline était en train de s'ouvrir lentement. Il l'appelait de toutes ses forces. Encore et encore. Frémissant d'impatience. Il n'était pas en colère. Non. Il voulait se venger pour toute cette torture inutile. Si Stefan voulait se débarrasser de lui, réellement, alors il n'avait qu'à le tuer. Tous les jours, il venait lui injecter de la veine de Vénus et le nourrir. Il pourrait tout aussi bien venir avec un pieu et le planter. Rien ne l'en empêchait.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas sur un visage colérique. La douce et la belle Elena. Que faisait-elle là ? Sans son très cher Stefan qui plus est ? Elle ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de le regarder.

_« Bonjour Damon. »_

Elle laissa passer un moment, comme si elle attendait qu'il lui réponde. Il haussa un sourcil bien haut et la darda d'un regard en coin. Visiblement, elle ne venait pas le libérer alors que voulait-elle ? Quelques blagues salaces gerbèrent dans son esprit à l'idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire avec ces chaînes si elle voulait bien les réarranger pour lui, mais la muselière l'empêcha d'en faire profiter la jeune femme.

_« Aujourd'hui, j'étais avec Caroline et soudain, elle s'est levé avec une idée fixe en tête. Venir ici. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais arrêtes. Stefan a failli te tuer et il va le faire si tu lui poses trop de problème.»_

Damon eut envie de sourire, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Si c'était pas mignon tout plein. Mais qu'attendait-elle exactement ? Qu'il renonce et accepte cette torture ? Ce n'était pas lui ça. Il n'abandonnait pas. Il se battait, encore et encore. Après lui avoir fait son plus beau sourire à un gros détail de fer près, il força sur ses chaines pour bien lui montrer sa position. Il ne céderait pas.

_« S'il-te-plait Damon. »_

Ce n'était pas volontaire, mais il relâcha sa concentration une seconde, désarçonné par son air de profond désespoir. Elle s'inquiétait pour Caroline. C'était bon à savoir. Elle fit non de la tête, comprenant qu'il ne voudrait jamais coopérer et partit, claquant la porte derrière elle. Elle n'alla pas bien loin, elle se laissa glisser et tomber le long du mur, juste à côté et resta par terre jusqu'à ce que Stefan vienne la chercher. Elle ne pouvait pas protéger tout le monde. Elle en était incapable. Damon ne laisserait jamais Caroline tranquille, pas tant qu'il serait enfermé. Elle était son seul espoir … Caroline finirait par mourir de la main de ce Salvatore. Stefan, lui, tuerait son frère après l'avoir torturé durant des heures et des heures par la faim. Et elle, elle ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face. Ni se regarder dans un miroir. Elle ne verrait plus qu'une incapable qui a laissé ses amis en danger et tout ça, uniquement parce qu'elle ne supportait pas que Damon soit tué sans raison. Mais même enfermé il s'avérait dangereux … Il n'avait que trop été contrarié et à présent il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour lui.

_« Damon a relâché son contrôle. Caroline est libre. »_

Elle leva la tête surprise. Damon l'aurait-il écouté ? Il n'avait pas eu l'air de capituler pourtant. Il l'avait regardé, avec ses yeux trop clairs, toujours aussi sûr de lui. Il n'avait pas cillé. Il n'avait pas montré le moindre signe de culpabilité. Il était resté là, toujours aussi insupportablement sûr de lui. Mais s'il l'avait écouté, s'il avait eu un soupçon d'empathie pour Caroline ou pour elle, cela signifiait que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle était bien loin de se douter que ce n'était qu'une perte d'attention provisoire et involontaire qui avait relâché Caroline.

_« Je vais lui donner plus de veine de Vénus … C'est le seul moyen de l'empêcher de recommencer._

_\- Il est déjà complètement dans les vapes …_

_\- Ah moins qu'il ne joue la comédie. C'est tout à fait possible le connaissant. De toute façon, nous n'avons pas le choix. Il faut protéger Caroline. »_

Protéger Caroline … Et toutes les autres personnes de la ville.

Elle l'observa préparer une seringue, près du frigo, à quelques mètres de là. Il prépara une dose trois fois plus grosses que celle qu'il lui donnait d'habitude. Elle le laissa faire. Il repassa près d'elle et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle le laissa faire. Il ouvrit la porte. Elle le laissa faire. Elle écoutait les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient. Un hurlement retentit. Il dura un moment. Il était étouffé partiellement par un bâillon. Elle le savait et pourtant il paraissait si haut et si clair. Elle porta ses mains à ses oreilles et les plaqua avec force dessus, pour atténuer l'horreur qui se jouait autour d'elle. Elle le laissait faire. Sa gorge devient douloureuse alors qu'un sanglot menaçait de se faire entendre, elle se mordit la lèvre tout en tentant de le ravaler. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser faire. Elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ne pouvait pas …

Stefan finit d'actionner le piston, tout en ayant conscience de la brûlure qui se répandait dans les veines de son frère. Son corps s'arc-bouté contre lui, faisant crisser les chaines. Stefan se baissa contre l'oreille de Damon et murmura :

_« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as relâché Caroline mais saches que tu ne te mettras jamais entre Elena et moi. »_

Damon eut envie de rire, la souffrance le submergeait, mais il avait envie d'éclater de rire. La seule chose qui se mettrait entre son frère et Elena, c'était la vérité. La vérité que la jeune femme devait entrevoir à chaque fois qu'il descendait dans cette cellule pour le droguer. Pour remplir ses veines de feu. Elle devait voir sa suffisance et son bonheur à commettre des actes qui heurtaient sa jeune sensibilité. Il la trahissait à chaque fois qu'il venait le voir.

Lorsque Stefan eut finit, Damon ne bougeait plus. Il était amorphe. Le corps mou, répandu, quasiment mort déjà. Il ne cherchait plus à s'asseoir ou à lutter. Son regard était voilé et il respirait bruyamment. Son monde n'était plus que douleur. Oublier Katherine, Elena, Stefan, Caroline … Il était seul avec la souffrance.

Le plus jeune frère sortit et retrouva le couloir vide. Elena était partie. Ce n'était pas très surprenant, ce genre de choses n'était jamais agréable même s'il était heureux qu'elle en comprenne la nécessité. Au moins elle s'approcherait de Damon et de sa cellule, au plus il serait tranquille.

Sans attendre il regagna sa chambre et ouvrit son journal. Il notait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, de la honte à la joie d'avoir enfin un contrôle sur Damon. Il avait promis de faire de son éternité un enfer et il avait plutôt réussit ces dernières décennies. A présent Damon était enfermé, incapable de lui nuire et lui, il était amoureux d'une jeune femme ravissante et pleine d'humanité. Il retranscrivit ses sentiments avec autant de sincérité que possible, seulement attristé de ne pas réussir à faire passer leurs forces. Il osa avouer tous ses doutes. Il lui avait promis de ne pas lui mentir mais il omettait bien des vérités. Elle se croyait toujours humaine, alors qu'elle était un double Petrova. Elle ignorait toujours son histoire et les massacres qui la parsemaient. Mais elle était si jeune … Il ne pouvait que vouloir la protéger. Et rien de ce qu'elle aurait appris n'aurait pu l'aider dans ses choix actuels.

Après tout … il était un homme différent à présent, avec une humanité et une conscience retrouvées.

 


	6. Chapitre 5 : Overdose

Vicky se laissa aller sur le fauteuil abimé, renversa sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. Sa journée avait divinement bien commencé. Elle avait de quoi se défoncer et se re-défoncer et encore se re-défoncer et cette promesse de bonheur renouvelable la mettait en joie. Elle aurait bien partagé avec Jérémy, mais il était coincé avec sa sœur. Quant à Tyler, il lui aurait fait les gros yeux avant de la prendre de haut. Ce n'était qu'un idiot qui ne pensait qu'à coucher avec elle. Mais un idiot riche et beau gosse, alors pourquoi pas. Elle rit à la pensée d'un Tyler gigolo sans le savoir. Elle était toute seule, comme souvent. Plus tard dans la journée, elle pourrait aller au cimetière retrouver des amis mais pour l'instant, tout le monde dormait. Elle aussi avait dormit. Avant-hier. Elle pouffa de rire, encore.

_« Je suis un vampire, je ne dors jamais et je mange du tofu ! »_

Beurk, elle détestait le tofu. Fade. Avec une consistance bizarre. Comment des gens pouvaient-ils faire pour ne manger que ça ? Rien ne vaut un bon steak. Et pour ce qui est d'un steak humain et bien, des humains, il n'en manque pas. Au moins, pas de pénurie. Elle se demanda si les pets des humains étaient plus sains pour l'environnement que les pets de vaches avant que son esprit ne dérive ailleurs. Encore. Matt n'était pas à la maison. Non, ça se n'était pas drôle. Pas drôle du tout. Encore s'il avait découché pour aller retrouver la femme qu'il aimait mais non ! Non … Chagrin d'amour. C'était pire que tout. Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Si ça continuait ainsi, Matt allait être aussi paumée qu'elle. Elle prépara machinalement une dose de plus et la prit en pleurant. Bientôt, elle se droguerait avec Matt. Elle leva son verre à son frère absent et l'avala cul sec. Beurk, meilleurs que le tofu sans doute, mais ça brulait la gorge !

Au fin fond de sa cellule, Damon, lui, aurait donné n'importe quoi pour un verre d'alcool fort. Sa soif le rendait fou. Il ne supportait plus tout ça … La porte s'ouvrit et il leva un regard fatigué sur son frère. Encore une seringue. Encore une dose de feu liquide. Il poussa sur ses pieds pour reculer contre le mur et pouvoir faire face dans une position un peu plus décente mais Stefan l'immobilisa. Comme si prendre appuie sur le mur allait changer quoi que ce soit.

_« Je suis désolé, Damon. Tu ne me laisses pas le choix. »_

L'aiguille s'enfonce dans la chair et le venin se répand dans le corps. Vicky se remet à danser, son coup de blues n'était que passager. Elle est en petite culotte et en T-shirt et elle tournoie dans toute la maison en riant. Sa voix déraille alors qu'elle chante. Elle s'écroule par moment, mais ce n'est pas grave, car la maison est en mousse. Elle se redresse surprise et éclate de rire. De la mousse, de la mousse de partout ! Elle saute à pied joint à travers les pièces, visitant la cuisine de mousse, la salle de bain de mousse et même sa chambre de mousse. Elle se rue sur son lit de mousse et rit encore. Couchée, elle danse. Au moins dans cette position, elle ne tangue pas ! Elle est au paradis, ce n'est pas de la mousse mais des nuages. Le portail du paradis s'ouvre et Matt arrive. Elle le salue joyeusement.

Il lui sourit un instant, d'un sourire tendre et désolé. Il n'aime pas la voir comme ça. Il ne sait pas comment faire pour qu'elle aille mieux, comment faire pour qu'elle décroche et il a aussi ses propres problèmes à gérer. Cela fait des mois qu'Elena l'a quitté. A présent, elle s'affiche au bras d'un autre homme et il se sent trahi et fautif. Il n'a pas su être là pour elle à la mort de ses parents. Pire, sa sœur entraînait Jérémy dans la spirale infernale de la drogue. Tout le monde sombrait autour de lui… Tout le monde. Même Caroline était étrange en ce moment, moins vivante, moins enjouée. Plus fausse que d'habitude, si cela était possible. Il n'y avait que Bonnie pour qui la vie continuait tranquillement. Mais la jeune femme, de son côté n'aurait vraiment pas été d'accord avec lui. Elle avait fait brûler une voiture… Sans la toucher. Juste en la regardant. Sa grand-mère avait essayé de la prévenir, mais elle passait tellement pour une loufoque, une excentrique, qu'elle ne l'avait pas cru. Depuis elle voyait le monde avec un nouveau regard. Le monde ne ressemblait pas à ce qu'elle croyait. Elle pensait la magie imaginaire, qu'est-ce que ce monde plein de secret pouvait lui dissimuler d'autres ?

Au final, la plus proche de la réalité restait encore Caroline qui préparait la grande fête d'Haloween. Elle les grimerait en sorcière, en vampire, en tueur psychotique, en loup-garou, … Elle étalerait le sang sur le sol de Mystic Falls et en rirait, comme cela se faisait depuis tant de génération. Les frères Salvatore auraient pu en témoigner. Les meurtres et les tueries étaient quasiment traditionnels au sein de la petite ville. Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas conscience de l'ironie de la chose.

Caroline choisit avec soin les vêtements de chacun de ses amis, ainsi la fête serait absolument parfaite. Et Bonnie Bennett ferait une adorable sorcière avec son chapeau tout pointue. En attendant elle se balade dans les couloirs remplies de toiles d'araignée et d'affiches, disant à qui veut l'entendre à quel point elle a hâte de pouvoir faire la fête. Une fête colorée et joyeuse, avec de la bonne musique, un peu d'alcool et des amis. Certes, Elena avait déclinée l'invitation, elle déprimait encore et toujours, mais le monde ne tournait pas autour d'elle. Il y aurait pleins de monde. Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches, très satisfaites d'elle-même et reparti à l'assaut du monde. Elle voulait de la perfection, alors, elle obtiendrait la perfection.

Ce soir, ce serait un doux cauchemar. Plus violent, plus froid, plus terrible, deux autres personnes vivaient des cauchemars à cet instant. Damon qui recevait une nouvelle dose de verveine et Matt qui venait de retrouver le corps de Vicky, tiède, presque froid. Quand il était passé à la maison, une heure avant, elle lui avait souri. Elle chantait. Elle riait. Elle allait bien. Et à présent, elle était étalé sur son lit, ses cheveux tout autour d'elle, on aurait dit un ange. Un petit ange mort, avec une aiguille dans le bras. Brutalement, sauvagement, il arracha la seringue et saisie sa sœur par les épaules pour la secouer. Il hurlait. Il hurlait sans s'arrêter, tentant de la réveiller. Mais sa tête roulait en arrière, ses muscles étaient totalement décontracter. Il s'enfuit en direction de la cuisine. Il devait appeler les secours, il devait la réveiller, il devait …

A quelques kilomètres de là, Caroline boit une coupe de cidre. Le monde est joli ce soir. Coloré. Musical. Agréable. Les jeux de lumières rendaient l'endroit légèrement psychédélique et de la fumée artificielle couvrait le sol. L'ambiance était géniale et tout le monde semblait se régaler. Elle se tourna vers Bonnie et lui demanda, le sourire aux lèvres :

_« Tu n'as pas vu Matt ? J'espérais qu'il viendrait s'amuser un peu. »_


	7. Chapitre 6 : Cher Journal

La mort de Vicky avait replongé Jérémy dans une période de deuil. Tout le monde mourrait autour d'eux et Jenna avait beau faire, elle ne parvenait pas leur rendre le sourire. Jérémy s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même. Néanmoins, le choc lui avait totalement fait arrêter la drogue. Quand à Elena, quelque chose semblait la contrarier, mais sa tante ne parvenait pas à lui tirer les vers du nez. Jenna avait fini par conclure que c'était cette ambiance, pesante, lugubre, qui la replongeait dans des souvenirs pénibles. Le drame de Matt, qui ne parvenait pas à joindre sa mère et allait devoir enterrer seul sa sœur, pesait sur tous. Ce jeune homme avait beaucoup trop de poids sur les épaules.

Elena passait beaucoup de temps dans sa chambre à écrire. Dans son journal, elle avait noté la date et :

« Cher Journal,

Le temps passe. Les jours s'enchaînent. Stefan passe beaucoup de temps avec moi, à essayer de me rendre le sourire, mais le temps de l'insouciance est passé et il ne saurait revenir. J'ai cru, naïvement, qu'enfermer Damon protégerait tout le monde. Même lui. Mais le monde n'a pas besoin de vampire sanguinaire pour se détruire. Je ne peux rien faire contre la mort. J'aurais dû le savoir, mais cette conscience nouvelle entraîne des interrogations nouvelles.

Je culpabilise de mon manque de courage. La torture qu'il subit est en partit de ma faute. J'aurais pu aller toquer à la porte des autorités, dénoncer Stefan et les laisser se débrouiller. Je pourrai encore. A la place, j'accepte de me taire et chaque jour, la culpabilité enfle un peu plus. Je n'ose même plus m'approcher de la Pension. Son visage me hante. Et l'idée que sa souffrance soit gratuite est un vrai supplice … Je sais ce qu'il a fait subir à Caroline, je connais sa force mais serait-il si horrible que ça ?

Stefan m'assure que oui. Mais c'est lui qui injecte ce poison dans ces veines chaque jour. Il ne semble éprouver ni remord, ni doute, … Comme si son frère était déjà perdu depuis si longtemps. »

Elle se préparait avec soin chaque matin, lissant ses cheveux et maquillant ses yeux pour dissimuler tous ses doutes et toutes ses angoisses. Elle levait les yeux vers le miroir et tentait de se calmer. Ce n'était qu'un jour de plus. Pas un jour différent des autres, si ce n'est que Stefan avait eu l'idée saugrenue de l'invité à la Pension. Il n'avait pas dû remarquer la façon dont elle évitait cet endroit …

Stefan pourtant y pensait et se confiait à son journal en écrivant :

« Cher Journal,

En ces temps troublés, il est difficile de faire le point avec moi-même. Difficile d'ouvrir ces pages, d'écrire ces mots et pourtant plus nécessaire que jamais. Lorsque j'ai rencontré Elena, j'ai été submergé par les souvenirs puis rapidement j'ai compris qu'elle n'était pas Katherine. L'éducation, les circonstances, la vie tout simplement ont fait d'elle, Elena Gilbert. Elena … Une jeune femme merveilleuse et courageuse à qui j'ai fait affronter le monde réel trop violemment. Trop de révélation trop vite l'ont poussé à se refermer à moi et je ne sais plus comment faire. J'aimerai retrouver cette confiance perdue. Je l'ai invité à passer l'après-midi en ma compagnie. Lorsque nous nous sommes connus, nous parlions de tout et de rien comme si c'était naturel. J'aimerai retrouver ceci, mais elle a accepté l'invitation à contrecœur. Je ne peux que douter. »

Elena avait vécu sa journée comme un zombie malgré tous ces efforts pour parler, sourire, vivre. Elle ne pouvait détacher ses pensées d'une idée fixe. Elle allait à la Pension. Damon serait au sous-sol et on attendait d'elle qu'elle nie son existence comme si … Comme si il était mort. Réellement mort. Toute la journée, cette image la hante. A la pause repas, elle s'isole pour noter quelques mots de plus dans son carnet.

« Je ne veux pas être l'une de ces personnes qui savent et acceptent de se taire. Je ne veux pas. Ce n'est pas moi. Cela me torture aussi surement qu'il le torture, lui. J'ai la nausée en y pensant. Stefan semble si loin de ces considérations que cela me fait peur. Possède-t-il seulement une âme pour être aussi froid ? Ou est-il un autre genre de monstre, plus proche de Damon qu'il ne serait l'admettre ? Je n'ai pas peur de lui pourtant. Je vois l'amour dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il me regarde. Il ne me blessera jamais consciemment. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

Elle rangea son journal dans son sac, puis se mit en route mécaniquement vers la Pension. Elle s'arrêta un moment devant la porte close de la bâtisse, se souvenant du jour où cette même porte, mal refermée, l'avait conduite jusqu'aux cellules. Ce jour où le monde avait changé d'orientation. Elle posa le bout des doigts sur le bois épais et poussa doucement. Elle était fermée. Elle sourit doucement, heureuse que l'histoire ne se répète pas et fit sonner le carillon. Elle resta là à regarder ses pieds jusqu'à ce que Zach lui ouvre. Elle eut un mouvement de recul et s'aperçut qu'elle avait toujours peur de cet homme, comme si elle l'avait catalogué dans la case : « tueur en série », dans sa tête. Une image dont elle aurait bien du mal à se défaire.

« Bonjour Elena. »

Il lui fit un sourire aimable et pour toute réponse, elle hocha du nez tout en remettant la lanière de son sac sur son épaule.

« Entre. Stefan ne va pas tarder. »

Elle détourna le regard un moment, inquiète. Elle avait l'impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et puis, elle se souvient de sa réaction lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé en bas. De son inquiétude et de sa façon de se référer à Stefan. Il le craint trop pour le contrarier et Stefan ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle s'avance tranquillement et passe la porte. Zach la conduisit à la cuisine et lui proposa à boire avant de comprendre qu'il l'angoissait et de décider de s'éclipser. Il n'avait jamais aimé s'imposer et l'existence des frères Salvatore ne lui avait jamais permis de considérer cette maison comme la sienne. Il n'était qu'un invité, propriétaire sur le papier et tout juste tolérer en réalité. Elena resta un moment dans la cuisine à attendre. Stefan n'arrivait pas. Ses retards n'étaient pas rares mais tout de même bien pénible. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle commença à regarder la cuisine de plus près. Au bout d'une heure, elle aurait pu dire où se trouvait chaque ustensile. Au bout d'une heure et demi, elle en eut plus qu'assez, la faire venir, alors qu'elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'aller à la Pension pour finalement lui poser un lapin, c'était trop, même pour elle. Elle reprit ses affaires, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle était en colère. Elle traversa la demeure à grandes enjambées. Sur son chemin elle croisa la porte qui descendait au sous-sol et ralentit. Elle finit par s'arrêter complètement. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle n'entendait pas le moindre bruit. Pas de gémissement. Pas de plainte. Pas de voix. Rien. Le silence l'angoissa. Et si Stefan n'avait pas tenu sa parole et avait tué Damon ? Elle attendit en se dandinant sur place. Rien. Elle déglutit difficilement, regarda autour d'elle et ouvrit la porte. Elle tendit l'oreille, toujours rien.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle amorça la descente. Un pas après l'autre. A chaque marche, son coeur battait un peu plus vite, mais elle n'entendait toujours rien. Pas le moindre signe de vie. Bientôt, elle fut devant la porte de la cellule et observa l'intérieur par la lucarne, entre deux barreaux. Damon était bel et bien là. Plus pâle que jamais. Il n'était pas mort : il tremblait. Elle l'observa un moment avant de comprendre qu'il dormait. Elle resta un certain temps immobile à le regardait avant de se rendre compte du problème. Il y avait des bouteilles de sang, pleines, par terre. Elle vérifia du coin de l'oeil qu'il était bel et bien enchaîné avant d'ouvrir. Le grincement de la porte ne le fit pas réagir. Stefan lui avait pourtant dit que les vampires avaient une ouïe très sensible. S'agissait-il d'un piège ? Elle marcha précautionneusement jusqu'aux bouteilles et s'aperçu que le sang avait coagulé. Damon était-il trop faible pour les ouvrir ? Elle les secoua du bout des doigts et finit par en trouvait une, moins vieille.

« Damon ? »

L'homme prit une respiration plus longue et ouvrit les yeux. Il ne sembla pas la remarquer ou en tout cas, il ne tourna pas le visage vers elle. Elle hésita avant de l'appeler de nouveau. Il pencha la tête vers elle, mais son regard ne brilla pas. Il semblait regarder au travers d'elle.

« Tu ne manges pas ? »

Damon déglutit bruyamment contre la muselière. Il tremblait vraiment. Et cela n'était pas vraiment surprenant vu la température glaciale de la pièce… Elena fit rouler la bouteille vers lui mais ne s'approcha pas. Au cas où. Il ne pouvait ni la mordre, ni l'hypnotiser mais il pouvait très facilement lui briser la nuque. Il tendit la main vers la bouteille mais ne parvient pas à la saisir. Elle eut peur qu'il lui tende un piège et elle préféra rebrousser chemin avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Damon poussa un grognement et retomba sur le dos. Il n'en pouvait plus de lutter contre ces fers.

 


	8. Chapitre 7 : Cher Journal

Jérémy avait renfilé ce costume qu'il haïssait tant. Le costume de l'enterrement de ses parents. Il l'avait passé sur son corps et c'était observé tristement dans le miroir. Il avait peigné ses cheveux en arrière et sourit à Jenna en la voyant apparaitre avec une jolie petite robe noire. Elle les accompagnerait. Jenna ne les laissait pas tomber. Elena était derrière leur tante, toute en noire elle aussi. C'est ainsi que l'on s'habillait pour les enterrements. Jérémy pensa douloureusement que ce n'était pas ce que Vicky aurait voulu. Tout ce cérémonial. Toute cette comédie. Vicky aurait aimé une fête en son honneur. Un moment de joie et de danse. Car elle était ainsi … légère et enjouée. Mais les invités n'y allaient pas pour Vicky … ils y allaient pour Matt. Il avait repoussé la cérémonie autant que possible, tentant par tous les moyens de joindre sa mère. Sans y parvenir. L'idée même qu'elle puisse revenir un jour, sans savoir que sa fille avait été enterré hanté la ville tout entière … Tous savait qu'elle était absente régulièrement mais peu savait à quel point Matt était seul. La vérité, nue et criante, faisait mal.

Arrivant à l'enterrement, Elena prit son ami d'enfance dans ses bras. Matt avait l'air absolument décomposé. Le regard dans le vide, distant.

_« Elle n'a pas rappelé ?_

_\- Sa ligne a été coupée. Je n'ai pas réussi à lui laisser de message. »_

Matt ne roulait pas sur l'or. Un enterrement coûte tellement cher et il voulait une belle cérémonie pour Vicky. La ville s'était cotisée pour l'aider et il avait pu fleurir dignement la tombe, choisir un cercueil et une pierre tombale corrects, … Il espérait que tout faire correctement allègerait sa peine mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se sentait mal. Il se dégoutait et pourtant, devait l'admettre, il n'avait absolument pas envie d'être là aujourd'hui. Il avait envie de s'enfuir. Quand sa mère était partie, il avait dû trouver un travail, payer les factures, s'occuper de Vicky, entretenir la maison, … Cela avait été difficile. Chaque jour. A chaque fois qu'il devait aller au travail. A chaque nouvelle lettre qu'il ouvrait. Mais ils étaient ensembles … Son combat quotidien était bien moins lourds lorsqu'il voyait sa soeur lui sourire. Maintenant, il était seul. Pourquoi se lever le matin ? Personne ne l'attendait nulle part. Sa mère ? Disparue dans la nature. Sa soeur ? Décédée. Sa meilleure-amie et ex ? Dans les bras d'un autre. Ses autres amis ? Des gros bras aux petites cervelles. Il devrait laisser la maison en plan et partir. Loin de Mystic Falls. Loin des souvenirs. Mais il était un bon garçon, un bon fils, un bon frère, un bon ami … Alors il se redresse, relève le menton et affronte la cérémonie. Ses yeux sont gonflés. La cérémonie débute, lente, solennelle. Il se sent seul. Tous ces amis sont venus, pour lui, mais personne n'a l'air d'être là pour elle. Il a envie d'hurler, de les chasser, lorsque son regard croise celui de Jérémy. Le jeune homme pleure en silence. Il pleure une personne qu'il a aimé. Vicky a été aimé. C'est comme si un poids s'était retiré de ses épaules. Il respirait soudain mieux.

Stefan était venu lui aussi comme toute la ville, seulement, lui, il était là pour soutenir Elena. Ils s'étaient encore disputé hier … Il ne savait pas quoi en penser. Il avait été retenu, par un chasseur de vampire, fait grave et dangereux. L'homme en question ne savait pas pour lui car il avait pris le temps de brouiller les pistes mais il faudrait qu'il se montre prudent. Ils étaient en train de verser de la veine de Vénus dans l'eau de la ville…

Il aurait compris qu'elle lui en veuille pour son retour, mais … Elle l'avait regardé avec un air accusateur avant de lui dire que Damon n'avait pas mangé depuis des jours. Elle était descendue le voir. Elle s'était mise en danger. Ce genre d'inconscience le mettait hors de lui. Elena ne le regardait pas. Elle était complètement tournée vers son frère. Il aurait aimé dire qu'il comprenait, mais les années avaient ternis cette souffrance insupportable que l'on ressent au contact de la mort. Après tout, il était lui-même mort. Sa famille était morte. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait, qu'il aimait. La mort arrive parfois, voilà tout. Vicky était allée la voir d'un peu trop près, un peu trop souvent, la mort était venue. Rien de surprenant. Rien de larmoyant.

Etait-ce ce recul sur la vie qui l'éloignait tellement d'Elena ? Était-ce cette longue, trop longue, existence qui ne lui permettait plus de comprendre la sensibilité d'une jeune femme ? Il soupira et se reprit. Il devait faire bonne figure. Tout n'était que jeu de marionnette à Mystic Falls. Il se recomposa un visage lugubre et reparti dans ses pensées. Méditant sur la vie, sur la mort, sur la colère et sur Damon.

Il était allé le voir après la dispute avec Elena et avait constaté que Damon ne s'était effectivement pas nourri. Il l'avait déjà remarqué, quelques jours avant, mais il avait cru à une ruse. Seulement, il devenait trop faible pour que la ruse ait un quelconque intérêt. Le sang avait coagulé dans les bouteilles. Dosait-il la veine de Vénus de façon trop forte ? Il l'avait nourris à la main et réduit très légèrement la dose. Damon n'avait pas hurlé. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon signe ou pas. Il avait confié tous les doutes qu'il taisait à Zach et à Elena, à son journal. Les stocks de Veine de Vénus ne tiendraient pas 50 ans … Il devrait trouver une solution définitive un jour ou l'autre. Le garder comme ça, entre deux états, était pénible et Elena n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, seulement gêné… Embêté… Triste… En colère… Même dans cet état de non-vie Damon parvenait à se mettre entre eux.

Le mouvement autour de lui le fit redresser la tête. La cérémonie était finie. Il fit demi-tour et partit sans attendre, amer. Matt resta immobile. Les dernières personnes finirent par le laisser là, à son recueillement. Il avait les bras ballant et le regard vide. Qu'était-il censé faire à présent ? Continuer une vie terne et dénué du moindre intérêt ? Il n'avait qu'une envie … que tout s'achève. De l'autre côté de la ville, Damon n'en pensait pas moins. Il voulait qu'on l'achève. Ou mieux qu'on le libère pour qu'il les achève eux. Il se sentait tellement mal, la douleur envahissait chacun de ses membres jusqu'au bout du plus petit nerf. Il voyait la nourriture et ne parvenait pas à réunir assez de force pour la saisir, l'ouvrir, lutter contre les fers pour mettre la muselière dans un angle où elle lui permettrait d'accéder au sang et de lutter pour lever les mains assez haut pour parvenir à le faire couler sur son visage. Tout était trop douloureux. Il dormait. Beaucoup. Sans doute trop. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche d'un état de non-retour. Il avait eu espoir, en voyant la fille. Le double Petrova. Mais elle était partie.

Il ne pouvait pas se douter qu'Elena revoyait ce souvenir en boucle dans sa tête, se maudissant de ne pas avoir su faire preuve de plus de courage. Elle avait écrit dans son journal toute sa peur, toute son angoisse et son envie de ne pas le laisser dans cet état là pour autant. Elle pensait à lui, nuit et jour. Cela devenait obsessionnel et ça lui faisait peur.

A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Stefan, elle pensait à son frère. Le vampire devait le sentir car il devenait de plus en plus distant et froid. Ils passaient pourtant beaucoup de temps ensembles, à essayer de parler de tout et de rien. Ce n'était pas naturel. Surfait. Feint. Et finalement tous ces non-dits rendaient le climat insupportable.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait Elena, il voyait ses doutes, ses inquiétudes, sa souffrance et ne pouvoir l'en délivrer était une torture. Chaque seconde qui s'écoulait était perdue à jamais… Ils gaspillaient le peu de temps de vie qu'Elena avait, en pensant à Damon. Il rouvrit son journal, observa pensif, son écriture fine, légèrement penchée puis inscrivit :

_« Cher Journal,_

_Elena s'éloigne de plus en plus de moi. Il me semble comprendre ce qui la hante et ce poids dont il faut que je la débarrasse. Elle me détesterait de penser à ça, tout comme elle se déteste en y pensant. Alors je lui cacherais la vérité, c'est sans importance. Je ne peux la laisser souffrir ainsi. Ma décision est prise, je vais enfin faire ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a si longtemps. Je n'aurai jamais dû le forcer à boire et le condamner à une telle vie. J'ai cru pendant si longtemps que je pourrais le sauver et retrouver mon frère. Aujourd'hui, cet espoir a été remplacé par un autre. L'espoir d'une vie auprès d'elle.»_

 


	9. Chapitre 8 : Facteur humain

Il était assis dans une chambre. La sienne. A quelques détails près … Des détails qui portaient le nom de Stefan et Damon Salvatore. Ses ancêtres. Cela faisait de décennies qu'il vivait dans cette maison. Sur le papier, c'était la sienne et pourtant, ce serait toujours chez eux. Il n'était qu'un invité de passage. Qu'un humain. Sa vie se résumait à cela. Garder la maison close pour les autres vampires et tondre la pelouse. Pas de famille vivante. Il n'en avait pas voulu. Comment pourrait-il condamner une femme et des enfants à ce genre de vie ? Il ne le pouvait pas. Il vivait reclus. Oublié de tous. Il était certain que si Damon ou un autre vampire venait à le tuer, il serait enterré dans le jardin, comme un chien et personne ne s'apercevrait de sa disparition. Il lisait beaucoup. Il adorait les romans « réalistes » qui avaient des allures de fantasy à ses yeux. Pas de vampire, pas de monstre … Quel monde merveilleux ce serait !

Il était assis dans une chambre et réfléchissait. Toute cette histoire n'aurait pas dû le concerner, l'intéresser, le toucher. Damon était enfermé, ce qui lui offrait autant de chance supplémentaire de survivre. Il aurait dû être heureux à cette idée. Vivre. C'est le but du jeu non ? Enfin … personne n'a envie de mourir, si ? Il ne répondit pas à sa propre question. Il était fatigué de cette vie. Il aurait aimé se glisser sous la couette et dormir pour les vingt prochaines années. Ensuite, il aurait pu aviser. Mais il ne pouvait pas dormir, un regard le hantait. Ça c'était passé il y a trois jours déjà. Elena était venue à la Pension, encore. Mais ce n'était pas pouvoir voir Stefan, il s'en était rapidement rendu compte. Elle était descendue à la cave, avait ouvert la cellule sans écouter ce qu'il essayait de lui dire. Elle avait trouvé une petite bouteille, encore fermé, sur le sol … Les efforts de Stefan pour nourrir son frère lui-même avait été tristement passager. Damon avait entrouvert un œil et elle s'était approché. D'où il était Zach ne l'avait pas vu trembler, mais il ne doutait pas qu'elle avait peur. Elle avait sorti une paille de son sac, signe que tout ceci était prémédité et avait permis à Damon de se restaurer. Elle avait détourné le regard en voyant ses yeux changer. Il avait bu, lentement. Puis il s'était laissé choir entre ses liens, sans plus d'effort. Elena s'était redressé avec lenteur, elle s'était retournée et l'avait regardé en silence. Il était plus vieux qu'elle. Réellement plus vieux et pourtant, il s'était senti si petit. Elle suintait le reproche. Son regard était dur. Froid. Colérique. Elle n'avait rien dit. Elle était juste partit.

Il était assis dans une chambre et réfléchissait en se remémorant chaque souvenirs. Il ne l'avait pas dit à Stefan et elle était revenue. Il y a deux jours. Elle était montée dans la chambre de Damon. La chambre qu'occupée Zach n'était qu'une chambre mais celle de Damon appartenait vraiment au vampire. Personne ne s'y risquait sans son invitation. Zach l'avait suivi en tentant de la raisonner, tout ce qu'elle faisait été trop dangereux. Elle allait mettre deux vampires en colère. Elle allait se faire tuer. Elena ne l'écoutait pas, elle attrapa un coussin et le lui mit dans les bras, puis attrapa la couette et redescendit, ainsi chargé. Elle avait fait attention dans les escaliers pour ne pas trébucher et lui, il continuait à lui parler. A lui expliquer que Damon avait tué, à de nombreuses reprises. Il pourrait la tuer sans l'ombre d'un remord. Il avait failli s'évanouir lorsqu'elle avait pris Damon dans ses bras pour le redresser afin de glisser le coussin sous sa nuque. Le visage du vampire avait de nouveau révélé sa condition, mais il ne l'avait pas mordue. Elena avait posé la couette en travers de son corps tout en lui murmurant des mots sans queue ni tête. Elle n'était pas sûre qu'il ait réellement froid, mais elle tenait à le traiter comme un homme. Elle avait de nouveau jeter un long regard à Zach avant de partir, moins colérique. Elle compatissait. Elle compatissait pour lui, car elle comprenait sa peur. Zach s'était senti réellement misérable.

Il avait cru qu'elle viendrait hier encore, mais elle n'était pas apparue. Il ne savait pas si elle n'en avait pas eu envie ou si Stefan l'avait résonné. Il n'avait rien dit à son oncle. C'était une affaire d'humain. Il ne comprendrait pas. Il ne savait pas que si Elena n'était pas venue, c'était qu'elle n'en avait pas eu le temps. Bonnie lui avait demandé une après-midi entre fille, elle devait lui parler. Elena n'avait pas su lui dire non. Bonnie avait passé l'après-midi en sa compagnie, à parler de tout et n'importe quoi avant de lui avouer son secret à l'aide de quelques plumes. Elle était une sorcière. Elena ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle le lui avait dit, pourquoi elle n'avait pas gardé le secret … et Bonnie lui avait répondu tout naturellement 'parce qu'on est amies'. Elle s'était alors sentit si mal de taire la nature de Stefan et de Damon. Elle avait pris le reste de la journée pour réfléchir à tout cela.

Zach se laisse tomber en arrière sur le lit. Elle n'était pas venue hier, mais une autre fille était passée. Lexi. Une amie d'oncle Stefan qui venait de temps à autres, généralement pour son anniversaire. Elle avait la fâcheuse manie de laisser traîner des poches de sang usagé de partout. Était-ce son arrivée qui avait précipité les choses ? Il en avait eu l'impression. Stefan était venu le voir, tôt ce matin et lui avait demandé de lui fournir de la Veine de Vénus très concentré. Plus qu'il n'en avait jamais produite. Sans doute assez concentré pour réduire un vampire faible à l'état de momie en quelques heures. Depuis, il était resté dans sa chambre, à penser au regard que lui avait lancé Elena. Elle était plus humaine que lui. Il n'avait même pas pensé que Damon puisse avoir froid. Il n'avait pas songé à quoique ce soit pour quelqu'un d'autre depuis bien trop longtemps déjà.

Il imagina ce qu'il se produirait lorsqu'Elena viendrait nourrir Damon et qu'elle le trouverait, plus proche de la mort que jamais. Quel genre de regard lui lancerait-elle alors ? Un regard qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Il se redressa, surpris, à l'idée de pouvoir s'opposer à Stefan. Elle le faisait, elle. Une petite demoiselle toute fine et vacillante. Il se leva. Il était toujours fatigué. Il enfila ses chaussures et passa une main lasse sur son visage, souhaitant qu'elle le réveille un peu. Il sortit de sa chambre, alla jusqu'à l'entrée et saisit son manteau. Il devait faire quelques choses. Il devait se montrer courageux.

Il traversa la ville et toqua à la porte des Gilbert. Le jeune frère lui ouvrit, le désarçonnant quelques peu. Et s'il faisait demi-tour ? Il se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Derrière Jérémy, Elena arriva et lui sourit. Il ne bougea pas. Il marmonna simplement :

_« Elena, j'aimerai vous parler quelques minutes. »_

La mine de la jeune femme se fit plus sombre alors qu'elle hochait de la tête et attrapait son manteau pour sortir. Elle aurait pu l'inviter à entrer mais avec Jenna et Jérémy dans les parages, il aurait été bien difficile de parler librement.

_« Que se passe-t-il ?_

_\- Stefan m'a demandé une dose très concentrée de Veine de Vénus._

_\- Quoi ? … Euh… Quel effet aurait-elle sur Damon ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que son corps lâcherait et qu'il se momifierait. Ou la douleur pourrait le rendre plus fou qu'il ne l'est déjà..._

_\- D'accord. Oui. Il m'avait promis … Je ne comprends pas. Je ... Que puis-je faire ?_

_\- Je n'en sais rien. Je pensais simplement que vous auriez voulu le savoir. »_

Elena voulait savoir. Connaitre les plans de Stefan. Les capacités destructrices de Damon. Ses possibilités pour que personne ne souffre. Elle était perdue et Zach sembla s'en rendre compte.

_« Je ne vais pas vous dire que Damon n'est pas dangereux. Ce serait faux. J'espère que vous ne vous ferez pas tuer … Mais, si jamais … Les Salvatore possédaient une scierie. L'usine est en ruine mais un manoir régissait le domaine. Il est au milieu de la forêt. Il n'est plus vraiment habitable, mais je suppose qu'il s'agit toujours d'une maison. J'ai emmené les papiers. Vous pouvez les signer, je vous offre le Manoir. J'espère que vous y serez en sécurité… si jamais vous décidez de vous attirer les foudres de Stefan. »_

Il lui tendit le papier, elle ne bougea pas alors il attrapa sa main et la força à le prendre. Il l'a regarda une dernière fois. Elle était trop jeune pour toutes ces idioties.

_« Où allez-vous ?_

_\- Je pars vivre. Je ne me mettrai pas plus en travers de son chemin. Il aura la dose … demain matin. »_

Zach partit tranquillement, sans un regard en arrière. Elena leva le papier jusqu'à ses yeux et le parcouru du regard. Un manoir ? En pleine forêt ? Elle avait entendu parler de cet endroit. On le disait hanté. Que devait-elle faire de ça ? Que pouvait-elle faire ? Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure, elle devait en parler à quelqu'un. Elle avait besoin d'aide ! De soutien !

Elle tourna la tête vers sa maison et vit Jenna au pas de la porte. Elle devait trouver une excuse pour s'éclipser. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le numéro de Bonnie. Elle devait faire quelques choses. Alors qu'elle parlait avec Bonnie, le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et sa joue, elle rentra dans la maison, attrapa un stylo et signa le papier..

 


	10. Chapitre 9 : Libération

Bonnie fixait Elena avec ses grands yeux noirs. Elle lui avait demandé de répéter. Deux fois. La phrase ne changeait pas. Ca n'aurait pas dû la surprendre, en tant que sorcière, que d'autres créatures existent. Mais des vampires ? Elle prit sur elle pour digérer la nouvelle et entendre la suite, car Elena montrait bien qu'elle n'avait pas fini. Elle lui raconta tout… Ce qui était arrivé à Caroline, les morsures, sa demande pour envoyer Damon en prison, le silence de Stefan, la découverte de la cellule dans la cave, les jours qui passaient et ses états d'âmes, la froideur de Stefan, le sang coagulé en bouteille, son inquiétude et finalement la discussion avec Zach. Stefan allait tuer son frère.

_« Attends. Tu m'as dit qu'il se momifierait, donc il ne sera pas réellement mort ?_

_\- Non, pas vraiment._

_\- Et bien qu'est-ce qui t'embêtes alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas mieux comme ça ? Un vampire de moins pour quelques décennies ?_

_\- Bonnie … C'est de la torture. Il va souffrir et quand il se réveillera …_

_\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour lui après ce qu'il a fait à Caroline ?_

_\- Je ne sais pas … Est-ce que tu vas m'aider ?_

_\- Oui. Je dirais à Jenna qu'on a un devoir commun à rendre et que tu dors à la maison. Et toi … Ne te fais pas tuer, d'accord ?_

_\- D'accord. »_

Elle lui sourit, confiante, alors qu'elle sait qu'elle risque sa vie. Elle passe rapidement voir Jenna et lui explique son souci. Elle glisse au passage qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'une soirée ou deux entre filles en ce moment. Jenna lui fait un sourire tendre et la prends dans ses bras tout en lui disant qu'elle est contente qu'elle sorte un peu. La gorge d'Elena se sert encore, elle déteste mentir. Elle fait un pauvre petit sourire puis déclare raccompagner Bonnie chez elle. Ce n'est pas vraiment faux sauf qu'à mi-chemin elle bifurque en direction de la Pension. Le soleil vient de se coucher. Parfait.

Elle avança tout doucement et remarqua l'absence de la voiture de Stefan. Il était sorti. Elle avança rapidement jusqu'à la porte et toqua. Quelques secondes après, Zach lui ouvrit. Il lui tendit un sac à dos et murmura :

_« Poche de sang. Pour la nuit. Pour maintenant, il y a le frigo du bas. Faites-vite. Je ne vous ai pas vu. Adieu Elena._

_\- Merci Zach. Au revoir. »_

Zach était stressé. Elle le voyait clairement et son plus beau sourire ni changerait rien. Elle mit le sac sur son dos et descendit jusqu'aux cellules. Elle posa le sac et alla se servir dans le frigo. Elle ne pourrait pas le porter jusqu'à l'extérieur et encore moins jusqu'au Manoir. Il allait devoir tenir sur ses jambes.

Elle s'arrêta devant la porte renforcée et posa délicatement la main dessus. Si elle faisait un pas de plus, sa vie allait radicalement changer. Elle allait peut-être même la perdre. Elle ferma les yeux. Renoncer serait si simple. Elle eut une pensée pour Vicky, pour ses parents et pour toutes les personnes parties trop tôt. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de mort. Elle ne voulait pas de ce genre de vie. Elle ne voulait pas avoir de remord. Elle poussa la porte et rouvrit les yeux. Damon n'avait pas changé de position, il dormait, encore. Son teint était cireux, maladif, comme il l'était à chaque fois qu'elle venait le voir. La veine de vénus causait de sérieux dommage.

_« Damon ? Damon ! Réveilles-toi ! »_

Il ouvrit péniblement un oeil. Il était fatigué. Il avisa la jeune femme et la seconde suivante, la porte ouverte. Elle refermait toujours derrière elle. C'était la toute première fois qu'elle oubliait de la fermer. Il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit sa main sur sa nuque, elle était si proche, il sentit la soif le submerger, déformant son visage. Toute concentrée sur sa tâche, elle n'y prit pas garde. Elle ne trouvait pas le système de fermeture de la muselière. Elle se glissa complètement derrière lui et s'aperçut que les maillons avaient été déformés pour tenir. Elle ne pourrait jamais les ouvrir. Elle écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée, en se rendant compte qu'il en était de même pour les chaines.

_« Damon, je vais te faire sortir d'ici, d'accord ? »_

Il referma les yeux, il devait être en train de délirer. A cause de la soif, ça lui arriver de plus en plus souvent… Mais sa petite main ne voulait pas quitter son visage et une odeur de sang frais se répandit dans toute la pièce. Il ouvrit les yeux, brutalement. Elle tenait sa tête contre ses cuisses pour l'aider à aller à l'encontre des liens et elle venait d'ouvrir une poche de sang. Elle le répandit grossièrement sur l'engin de torture qui lui brisait la mâchoire. Il déglutit avec difficulté. Elle ouvrit une autre poche et recommença. Elle serait bientôt couverte de sang, comme lui, mais la panique ne lui permettait pas de faire mieux. Elle ne savait pas quand est-ce que Stefan rentrerait. Ils devaient être partit avant … La poche vide, elle recommença. Encore. L'odeur emplissait l'air et lui donnait envie de vomir, mais Damon reprenait des couleurs et il tirait de plus en plus sur les chaines.

_« Les chaines ont été plié à la main, je ne peux pas les retirer. Tu peux les briser ? »_

Il l'observa avec ses yeux couleur bleu acier et tira un grand coup sur la chaîne qui retenait son bras droit. Le fer fit un claquement épouvantable mais ne rompit pas. Elle hocha de la tête et lui proposa une autre poche de sang. Le regard de Damon se faisait de plus en plus limpide. Il but deux poches de sang de plus avant de réussir à briser l'un des liens.

Immédiatement il s'attaque à la muselière et avant qu'Elena ne puisse comprendre, elle était face à un Damon libre. Ses yeux étaient fous et son menton couvert de sang. Il lui attrapa le poignet et la tira vers lui. Elle restait paralysée. Elle voyait tout ce sang sur ses mains, ce sang qui n'était pas le sien. Allait-il la saigner à blanc ? Il souleva son bras avec lenteur et attrapa la poche de sang qu'elle tenait encore. Il mordit dedans sans attendre. Sans chercher à comprendre. Il aspira la vie et la sentit couler dans ses veines.

Il laissa tomber la poche par terre dès qu'elle fut vide et se dirigea vers le frigo pour achever les stocks de Stefan. Finalement, il s'essuya vaguement, étalant le sang plus qu'autre chose et se tourna vers la dernière poche grandeur nature : Elena. Elle tremblait. Pourquoi l'avait-elle libérer s'il lui faisait peur ? Il déglutit. Sa mâchoire lui faisait un mal de chien. Il s'approcha, elle recula et finalement elle se retrouva coincée contre le mur.

 _« Et maintenant ? »_ murmura-t-il avec un sourire en coin et le regard pétillant pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

_« Stefan ne va pas tarder. Il faut que l'on parte._

_\- Oh, une tentative d'évasion alors ? »_

Il souriait mais elle le voyait tanguer légèrement sur ses jambes et la façon dont il s'était appuyé pour l'intimider n'était qu'un moyen de cacher sa faiblesse. Il n'était plus affamé, mais la concentration de veine de vénus dans son organisme était encore terriblement forte. Cette constatation la rassura étrangement.

_« Pas une tentative. Une évasion. J'ai … un endroit sûr. La scierie est à mon nom, si tu arrives à marcher jusque là-bas… »_

Le regard de Damon se voila. Il connaissait parfaitement la région. Elle, elle pourrait marcher jusqu'à la scierie. Lui … il ne pourrait même pas s'y traîner dans l'état où il était. Mais il ne comptait pas le lui avouait. Il se redressa avec lenteur et ouvrit la marche.

Elena l'observait, elle voyait son dos se tendre pour gravir ces quelques marches. Elle avait attrapé le sac à dos avant de le suivre. Ils en auraient sans doute besoin. Ils sortirent ensemble de la Pension et coupèrent directement par la forêt toute proche. Damon semblait connaitre le chemin, mais l'absence de mur pour garder l'équilibre commença vite à poser problème. Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, elle se glissa à ses côtés pour l'aider de son mieux. Il la regarda de haut avant de lui faire son plus beau sourire et de lui dire :

_« Hum. Balade au clair de lune. Toi et moi. A l'abri des regards. J'adore. »_

Elle se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle passait déjà son temps à trébucher. Le vampire avait beau se moquer, il s'appuyait sur elle. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus bruyante et il marchait de moins en moins droit. Il finit par s'écrouler sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle le retint contre elle, lui accordant une pause. Elle ne pouvait néanmoins pas s'empêcher de trembler à l'idée que Stefan les rattrape. Elle ne risquait rien … mais Damon.

 


	11. Chapitre 10 : Lexi

Lexi a dansé, les bras en l'air et le sourire aux lèvres, comme peut le faire une jeune femme. Stefan avait ri en la voyant, tout en refusant de l'accompagner un moment. Il s'était tout de même retrouvé sur la piste de danse, la joie de Lexi était contagieuse et sa volonté inébranlable. Elle avait décidé que pour son anniversaire, il devait s'amuser. Quoi qu'il dise, quoiqu'il fasse, il devrait plier. Ils avaient enchaîné les danses sur des musiques auxquels ils ne comprenaient pas grand-chose, puis avait joué au billard, tout en buvant de l'alcool fort. Stefan était même parvenu à oublier ses plans quelques heures. Puis, le bar ferma. Ils emportèrent quelques bouteilles et continuèrent la fête dans les rues endormies. Ils jouaient comme des enfants, sautant, crapahutant, chahutant, riant, …

Il était heureux de la voir aussi épanouie. Le grand amour, ça faisait cet effet-là. Ils étaient tous les deux épuisés par leur folle nuit et le jour n'allait plus tarder. Lexi allait rentrer chez elle et il avait besoin de lui parler. Elle avait senti le malaise sous-jacent mais n'avait pas voulu soulever le problème pour ne pas gâcher la fête. Stefan commença a se confier à voix basse.

_« Elena … c'est … Elena, c'est une fille charmante, bienveillante. C'est aussi quelqu'un d'attentionné, de très gentil, désintéressé et ... c'est la vrai. Alors il n'y a rien à faire quand je suis avec elle, je peux oublier qui je suis vraiment._

_\- Non, mais je rêve ! T'es fou amoureux d'elle._

_\- Ouais. Je le suis._

_\- Ouahou ! »_

Il se tut un moment, souriant juste, savourant cet aveu innocent. Puis il reprit, expliquant que Damon venait briser son bonheur … encore. Il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de l'arrêter et il avait vu Elena s'éloigner de lui. Même emprisonné, Damon se mettait entre eux. Il allait devoir mentir à Elena, lui dire que c'était accidentel, mais il allait remplir le système de Damon de veine de Vénus, jusqu'à ce qu'il se momifie. Lexi se recoiffa distraitement, tout en réfléchissant. Lorsque Damon avait perdu ses sentiments, elle avait essayé de l'aider. Stefan était prêt à tout pour son frère. Au final, Damon l'avait séduite, avait couché avec elle et au petit jour, l'avait abandonné sur un toit, en plein soleil. Elle ne possédait pas de bague magique elle. Elle était resté coincée, contre la porte que Damon avait pris soin de barricader jusqu'au coucher du soleil. Damon était ce genre de mec. Lorsqu'elle était allée déclarer forfait auprès de Stefan, il s'était inquiété pour elle, l'avait consolé. Il était anéanti que son frère puisse lui faire ça mais pas une seconde il n'avait pensé à la venger. Stefan n'était pas ainsi. Elle était surprise qu'il soit prêt à condamner son frère à plusieurs décennies de souffrance absolue, simplement pour garder la fille qu'il aimait. Elle avait peur qu'il n'en souffre et qu'il n'éteigne ses sentiments dans quelques décennies pour ne pas affronter la culpabilité. Il aimait trop son frère pour pouvoir faire ce genre de chose, elle en était convaincue.

_« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste, quelques jours ? Je pourrais le faire pour toi, tu sais. »_

Après ce qu'il lui avait fait, une petite vengeance ne serait pas de trop à son sens, mais Stefan refusa, persuadé qu'il s'en occuper lui-même. Lexi lui promit de rester dans les parages, en cas de besoin et de garder son téléphone allumée. Il ne devait pas craquer. Il ne devait pas s'éteindre, sinon, il perdrait tout. Elle le lui rappela avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de partir se mettre à l'abri avant le lever du jour.

Stefan rentrait à la maison doucement. Il roulait quasiment au pas. Il n'avait pas envie de faire ça… Il n'avait juste pas trouvé d'autres solutions viables. Il tentait de se convaincre qu'au bout d'un moment, la souffrance s'atténuerait, mais il n'y croyait pas vraiment. Il gara sa voiture et resta dedans un moment, retardant l'inévitable. Il finit néanmoins par en descendre et pénétra dans la Pension. Le soleil venait de se lever à l'extérieur. Il trouva des sacs dans l'entrée, Zach l'attendait là. Stefan fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas.

_« J'ai besoin de vacances, je vais partir quelques semaines ou peut-être un peu plus longtemps. Je t'ai préparé la veine de vénus. »_

Il lui tendit une bouteille d'un litre, à la grande surprise du vampire. Cela représentait une quantité énorme pour un produit aussi rare.

_« J'en ai fait beaucoup pour que tu puisses la diluer en cas de besoin pendant mon absence. Il faut que je file, un train m'attend. Portes-toi bien Stefan. »_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, Zach s'était éclipsé. Il ne devait pas vouloir voir la mort, toute temporaire soit-elle, de Damon. Ils étaient sa seule famille après tout. Stefan resta un moment dans l'entrée. Il y allait véritablement à reculons. Il souffla un coup, il ne devait pas montrer son hésitation à son frère sinon il s'engouffrerait dedans. Il savait jouer de sa culpabilité et le manipuler. Il se recomposa un masque dur et ouvrit la porte qui permettait d'accéder au sous-sol. A peine ouverte, il sentit une odeur métallique se répandre. Du sang. Il se rua jusqu'à la cellule et la trouva vide. Des poches de sang avaient été éventré et les chaines brisées. Zach avait-il décidé de libérer Damon ? Il prenait de la veine de vénus chaque jour, il ne pouvait pas avoir été hypnotisé. Stefan s'approcha et constata que le sang avait coulé il y a peu. Il pourrait peut-être le rattraper. Avec les doses de veine de Vénus qu'il lui avait fait prendre, il n'avait pas dû pouvoir aller bien loin et le soleil s'était levé. Il n'avait pas sa bague … Il avait dû trouver un abri sûr ou … Il ne voulait pas y penser. Il devait le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette des massacres.

Massacre. C'est d'ailleurs l'idée qui traversait l'esprit de Damon à cet instant. Il allait se venger. Il allait tuer Zach. Lui briser la nuque en lui souriant tendrement. Crac. Ce serait finit puis il retournerait toute la ville pour trouver les stocks de Veine de Vénus et les détruire. Ou mieux ! Il allait les récupérer pour en injecter des doses massives à son très cher frère. Toutes ces pensées s'évaporèrent lorsqu'elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce.

_« J'ai fermé comme j'ai pu les autres fenêtres, mais c'est une vrai ruine. »_

Son maquillage fin avait fusé, elle était tout décoiffée et ses mains portaient toujours des traces de sang. Il la trouva belle. Elle l'avait forcé à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'il n'est plus la moindre force, puis elle avait sorti des poches de sang de son sac et les lui avait fait boire. Elle regardait autour d'elle avec inquiétude. Deux adversaires allaient finir par montrer le bout de leurs nez. Stefan. Un jour ou l'autre. Et un autre, pire encore, le soleil, qui pointerait le bout de son nez dans quelques heures. Elle avait cru qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas, mais elle lui avait arraché un pas après l'autre. Elle l'avait soutenu, elle l'avait traîné, elle ne l'avait pas laissé. Elle avait fait preuve d'une détermination sans faille. Arrivé aux portes de la scierie, elle l'avait lâché pour rentrer dans la ruine. Elle s'était retournée vers lui avant de déclarer :

_« Damon. Je t'invite à entrer. »_

Il s'était à moitié écroulé à l'intérieur avant de s'apercevoir que le jour pointait le bout de son nez et que l'endroit ne possédait plus un seul carreaux, pas de volet, pas de rideaux et quelques trous dans les murs et les plafonds achevaient ce cauchemar. Elena l'avait laissé dans une des pièces les plus sombres et avait ramassé des débris de bois pour réduire les dangers. A présent elle était épuisée et l'horreur de ce qu'elle avait fait lui sauter au visage. Elle avait libérer un vampire dangereux, l'avait mis à l'abri et lui avait donné toutes les poches de sang qu'elle possédait. Il n'avait plus qu'à la tuer et à la vider de son sang pour se refaire une santé. En dehors de ça, il n'avait plus besoin d'elle.

_« Il faut que j'aille au lycée. »_

Il la regarda et compris qu'elle avait encore peur de lui. S'il avait voulu la tuer, il l'aurait fait à la Pension. Puis il aurait tué Zach. Tuer Zach ! Quelle merveilleuse idée. Il avait tellement envie d'entendre ses vertèbres se briser. Ce serait d'un grand soulagement. Elena brisa sa concentration, encore une fois, en s'approchant de lui. Elle avait de grands yeux captivant. Elle se pencha vers lui très lentement.

_« Essaie … De ne tuer personne, ok ? Je reviens après les cours. »_

Il lui fit son plus beau sourire pour cacher un rire. Qui croyait-elle qu'il allait bien pouvoir tuer dans cette maison vide ? Il allait simplement s'ennuyer et cuver de la Veine de Vénus. Rien de bien réjouissant.

 


	12. Chapitre 11 : Un jours comme les autres

Bonnie avait semblé soulagée en la voyant arrivée chez elle de bonne heure, puis elle avait vu ses mains couvertes de sang et avait paniqué avant que son amie ne lui dise que ce n'était pas elle, ça venait des poches. Elle monta rapidement à la salle de bain et se savonna les mains et les avant-bras, faisant disparaître toute trace de son « crime ». Bonnie lui tendit une lingette démaquillante et elle remarqua alors dans quel état elle était. Elle devait se dépêcher où Stefan et Jérémy comprendraient qu'il y avait un soucis. Elle se débarbouilla. Bonnie avait très peu dormi cette nuit-là et trépignait d'impatience pour qu'elle lui raconte ce qu'elle avait fait.

_« Alors ?_

_\- Il ne m'a pas tué._

_\- Il aurait pu ?_

_\- En faites … J'étais le seul repas à proximité, alors je suppose qu'il aurait dû._

_\- Mais il ne l'a pas fait._

_\- Il ne l'a pas fait. »_

Bonnie la regardait comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser sur les épaules. Elena y était allée sans être sûre qu'il ne la tuerait pas. Elle lui avait donné sa vie, sans la moindre inquiétude. Elle y retournerait … et elle aurait sans doute besoin de soutien car Damon … Et bien, il s'agit de Damon.

_« Tu vas le dire à Stefan ?_

_\- Non. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »_

Elle vérifia dans le miroir. Elle était épuisée mais prête. Elle avait l'étrange sensation de vivre une double vie. Elle se tourna vers son amie et affronta son regard désapprobateur sans rien dire. Bonnie finit par détourner la tête. Elle était en colère. Elle trouvait qu'Elena prenait trop de risque pour quelqu'un qui n'en valait pas la peine. Néanmoins, elle ferait de son mieux pour être une bonne amie.

Ensemble, elles allèrent au lycée. La journée passa lentement, sans que Stefan ne montre le bout de son nez. Elena fut surprise qu'il ne la prévienne même pas que Damon s'était échappé, mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait qu'en être soulagée. Mentir n'était pas son fort. Contrairement à Stefan qui semblait enchaîner les non-dits. A ce propos Caroline sembla ravie de lui confier les derniers potins, avec une mine triste et compatissante : Stefan avait passé sa soirée au Mystic Grill avec une fille. Blonde, cheveux long, souriante et enjouée. Elle lui avait souhaité un « joyeux anniversaire » et ils avaient beaucoup rit ensemble. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit, vantant les mérites de danseur de Stefan, Elena se décomposait. Il ne lui avait même pas dit que c'était son anniversaire… Est-ce que ça très longue vie lui avait fait perdre tout intérêt pour cette fête ? Mais alors, pourquoi faire venir une amie pour le célébrer ? Une amie dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler ? Il n'avait pas voulu passer cette journée en sa compagnie … C'était la seule conclusion possible. Face à ses propres agissements, cela ne l'a mis pas en colère, leur début de relation était simplement en train de s'éteindre. Elle se sentit un peu moins coupable d'avoir libérer Damon. Bonnie tenta de la réconforter, de lui assurer que Caroline avait sans doute exagérée, ça ne pouvait pas être aussi grave que cela … En même temps, les simples non-dits qu'il y avait entre eux commençait à être bien trop important…

Dès sa sortie des cours, elle partit en direction de la forêt pour retourner le voir. Bonnie retourna chez elle, le coeur lourd d'inquiétude. Damon était coincé au Manoir jusqu'au coucher du soleil et Elena pensait qu'elle devait lui parler pour s'assurer qu'il ne commettrait pas un massacre dès qu'il sortirait.

L'endroit était tout aussi lugubre en journée qu'il ne l'était en plein milieu de la nuit. Elle ne l'aurait pourtant pas cru possible. Elle entra et appela immédiatement l'homme. L'absence de réponse l'inquiéta. Elle le retrouva dans une pièce sombre entrain de danser, une bouteille de Whisky à la main. Il avait l'air d'être en train de faire du ménage … A moins qu'il ne cherche à amplifier le bordel ambiant.

_« Qu'est-ce que … tu fais ?_

_\- Je m'ennuie, mais heureusement, une jolie fille est venue me tenir compagnie. »_

Elena recula d'un pas devant le regard de prédateur du vampire. Elle était toujours mal à l'aise face à ses sous-entendus. Elle était presque sûre qu'il ne les faisait que pour ça : la voir mal à l'aise. Il enchaina avec un sourire charmeur qui la désarçonna complètement. Comment faisait-il pour être en aussi bonne forme ? Elle aurait cru que la veine de Vénus l'aurait laissé KO un peu plus longtemps. Elle avisa alors ses mains qui tremblaient et son teint un peu plus pâle que d'habitude. Il but une nouvelle rasade de Whisky.

_« Où as-tu trouvé ça ?_

_\- Dans ton sac._

_\- Le sac de Zach. »_

Le regard de Damon se fit plus assassin. Il aurait ce cultivateur de verveine un jour ou l'autre, mais pour le moment il voulait des précisions.

_« Zach ?_

_\- Oui … Il m'a donné la scierie et ce sac pour m'aider à te faire évader. »_

Damon sembla perplexe, il avait failli tuer cet homme … à chaque fois qu'il l'avait croisé. Il avait tendance à lui taper sur les nerfs avec son air de « vous êtes chez moi ». L'humain était plus idiot qu'il ne le pensait s'il avait Elena aidé à le faire sortir. Ou peut-être plus sentimentaliste que prévu ? Elena avait un joli regard qu'on avait pas envie de troubler de larme. Faute de compatir pour un vieux vampire détesté, peut-être avait-il été touché par cette fille ? Qu'importe ! Il réfléchirait à tout ça la prochaine fois qu'il serait prêt à le tuer … s'il en avait le temps. Il devrait juste penser à le remerciait pour l'alcool.

_« Ok… Alors, tu es venue t'amuser avec moi ? »_

Elle lui fit son plus beau regard noir et il dû se retenir de sourire. Elle était mignonne au possible. Elle s'assit sur un vieux meuble bancal, en plein soleil et commença à lui dire qu'elle voulait savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, qu'elle était inquiète. Elle ne l'avait pas libérer pour qu'il commette des massacres et blablablablabla. Damon décrocha. Elle était à côté de la plaque. Un massacre ne contrariera pas Stefan. Ça le conforterait dans son opinion et ce serait le seul effet avec en prime, la colère et la déception de la fille. Non, il avait des plans bien plus intéressants que ça.

_« Et bien … Je dois me nourrir. Alors … Je n'aurais peut-être pas le choix, à moins qu'une bonne âme se propose. »_

Elena recula un peu plus contre l'ouverture au soleil. Elle était mal à l'aise et il en avait parfaitement conscience, il jouait de ça. Elle finit par lui marmonner d'aller à l'hôpital avant de s'apercevoir qu'il se moquait d'elle. Elle comprit soudain qu'il ne comptait pas commettre de meurtre dans les prochains jours, mais pourquoi ne voulait-il pas le lui dire ? Elle finit par lui dire de ne pas tout casser, cet endroit lui appartenait et elle devait le considérer comme sa maison s'il voulait être en sécurité. Il rit devant la ruine. Il essaierait de ne pas détruire les rares murs encore debout, promit-il sans le croire vraiment. Pourtant en regardant autour de lui, il se demandait à quoi pourrait ressembler cet endroit après rénovation. C'était grand, le domaine était magnifique. Les randonneurs rares et les squatteurs préféraient le cimetière, plus proche de la ville. Il n'avait jamais eu l'âme d'un bâtisseur de son vivant et depuis … Il avait vu à quel point les bâtiments se dégradaient vite face au temps. Mettre de l'énergie dans un projet comme celui-ci n'avait aucun sens à ses yeux.

_« Bon. Tu as fini ? Je serai sage. Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas roucouler avec mon frère ? »_

Elena sentit l'air se refroidir autour d'elle. Il était en train de déraper, on lui avait répété si souvent qu'il était impulsif et incontrôlable qu'un frisson d'effroi descendit le long de son échine. La question faisait mal. Elle n'avait pas envie de parler à Stefan … Elle n'avait pas envie de le voir … Elle n'avait pas envie d'entendre ses explications, pas envie de lui mentir, pas envie de souffrir. Elle marmonna en réponse qu'il devait roucouler avec une autre. L'air surpris de Damon la désarçonna et elle se demanda si Caroline ne lui avait pas juste mentit. Il éclata soudain de rire en s'écriant :

_« Tu es jalouse de Lexi ? »_

 


	13. Chapitre 12 : Le monstre

Stefan avait passé sa journée à écumer toutes les cachettes proches de la Pension. Même si Zach l'avait aidé et nourrit, seule hypothèse possible quoique qu'incompréhensible, Damon n'avait pas pu aller très loin avec la Veine de Vénus qu'il avait dans le sang. Zach était partit en voiture, aurait-il caché Damon dans son coffre ? S'il lui paraissait improbable qu'il ait aidé Damon, l'idée que Damon ce soit laissé enfermer et qu'il n'ait pas tué Zach l'était encore plus. Le soleil se coucha et il dû se rendre à l'évidence : à présent, Damon pouvait se trouver n'importe où. Il devait prévenir Elena… C'est le cœur lourd qu'il se dirigea vers la maison d'Elena. Arrivé sur le perron, il se demanda ce qu'il devait lui dire. Elle avait toujours sous-estimé le danger que représentait Damon, mais s'il était capable de s'enfuir, peut-être le comprendrait-elle ? Peut-être accepterait-elle qu'il ne puisse avoir d'autre choix que de le faire se momifier ? Il devait lui expliquer clairement les choses.

Il toqua et Jenna lui ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise de le voir et au bout de quelques secondes, il comprit qu'Elena n'était pas là. Elle dormait chez Bonnie. Elle avait besoin de soutien depuis le décès de Vicky qui l'avait replongé dans de bien mauvais souvenir, d'après sa tante. Stefan se maudit de ne pas avoir été là pour elle, de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant et partit le cœur encore plus lourd chez Bonnie. Il devait lui parler, elle était peut-être en danger et peu importe s'il devait traverser la ville en long, en large et en travers pour la prévenir. Au bout d'un petit moment, il arriva devant la maison de Bonnie. Il avait profité de la route pour choisir, avec soin, les mots qu'il allait lui dire. Il toqua à la porte et Bonnie lui ouvrit. Elle sembla surprise, presque choquée de le voir là.

_« Bonsoir Bonnie, je suis venu voir Elena. »_

_Quelques heures plus tôt, au Manoir…_

Elena n'en revenait pas. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une autre fille avant le témoignage de Caroline. Si Damon était au courant cela signifiait … que Stefan avait essayé de la séduire alors qu'il était déjà en couple. Elle se sentie trahie et le sourire goguenard de Damon ne l'aidait pas du tout.

_« Tu … la connais ?_

_\- Hum hum. »_

Il n'en dit pas plus, s'amusant du quiproquo. Après tout Stefan n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers sa meilleure amie. L'air profondément blessé de la jeune femme le poussa néanmoins à mettre un terme à tout ceci.

_« Lexi est très douée au lit. Mais Stefan est si sérieux … Je suppose qu'il ne ferait pas ça avec sa meilleure amie._

_\- Tu as … couché avec la meilleure amie de ton frère ?_

_\- Ouais et aussi avec la femme qu'il aimait et quelques autres. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis tout disponible pour toi. »_

Elena fronça le nez pour montrer tout le dégoût que lui inspirer ses propos et il rit encore. Il semblait très amusé par toute cette situation. Il se rinça la gorge à l'alcool, encore une fois. Est-il saoul ? Elle aurait dû avoir peur de lui mais elle s'apercevait très clairement qu'il la taquinait. Il s'amusait juste et il était bien moins agressif qu'il ne l'avait déjà été.

_« Sa meilleure amie, alors, je n'ai pas raison d'être jalouse._

_\- Jalouse non. Mais s'il ne t'a pas présenté Lexi, c'est qu'il ne t'a pas dit qu'il avait quelques choses à célébrer. Trahie peut-être ? »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre, le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

_« Quand es-tu né ?_

_\- 18 juin. 1840._

_\- A quel âge as-tu été transformé ?_

_\- J'avais 24 ans. C'était en 1864._

_\- As-tu déjà été amoureux ?_

_\- Quel est cet interrogatoire ?_

_\- Damon, s'il-te-plait._

_\- Oui. De Katherine._

_\- C'est elle qui t'a transformé._

_\- Son sang et l'égoïsme de Stefan._

_\- Tu vois … J'en sais déjà plus sur toi que sur lui. Je ne me sens pas trahie. Seulement … désabusée. »_

Damon ne répondit pas, il la regarda comme s'il la voyait vraiment pour la première fois. Il découvrait là une autre facette de sa personnalité. Celle qui était entière et passionnée et qui ne voulait pas de faux-semblant. Elle l'avait déjà impressionné et elle continuait. Il but encore un peu et demanda si Stefan « le lui avait dit ». La question sembla la déboussolé, elle lui demanda alors de préciser et il comprit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Son frère lui avait vraiment tout caché.

_« Il ne t'a pas parlé du lien qui existe entre toi et Katherine._

_\- Quel lien ? »_

_Quelques heures plus-tard …_

Elena entendit la voix de Stefan a la porte d'entrée peu après son arrivée. Elle revenait du Manoir et Damon ne l'avait toujours pas tué. Son meurtre n'était visiblement pas prévu pour tout de suite … Mais elle se sentait tout de même détruite. Les révélations qu'il lui avait faites, quasiment de but en blanc, sans la ménager … C'était trop pour elle. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait que remerciait Damon pour avoir osé lui dire tout ça. Pour l'avoir considérer comme une femme et pas simplement comme un pion sur un échiquier. Elle qui était déjà en colère contre Stefan pour ne pas lui avoir parler de Lexi, pour faire autant de secret même sur des choses inoffensives tel que son anniversaire et sa meilleure amie … Des secrets qui la faisaient souffrir. A présent, elle était folle de rage. Elle se retourna vers la porte et se plaça de façon à rentrer dans le champ de vision de Stefan. Elle voulait entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

_« Elena ! Je dois te parler, veux-tu bien venir avec moi quelques minutes ? »_

Elle n'avait pas envie d'y aller mais elle hocha de la tête et prit son manteau pour sortir. La nuit était tombée, il y a peu. A peine sortit Stefan commença à lui expliquer que Damon s'était libérer. Il ne savait pas comment il avait réussi à hypnotiser quelqu'un dans l'état où il était mais il y était visiblement parvenu. Elena regardait au loin, il lui aurait parlé quelques heures avant, elle se serait sentie tellement mal. Elle aurait peut-être même tout avouée devant son air inquiet. A présent, elle se sentait froide. Vide. Encore sous le choc des révélations. Stefan ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, il lui expliqua qu'elle devait faire attention à tout, rentrer tôt, ne pas sortir le soir … Elle pensa amèrement que c'était lui qui l'avait fait sortir de la maison de nuit et que Damon ne lui ferait rien. Il en avait eu assez souvent l'occasion.

_« En tout cas … Cette expérience nous aura au moins prouvée qu'il n'est pas contrôlable. Si jamais nous arrivons à le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette trop d'atrocité, il faudra faire ce qu'il faut._

_\- … C'est-à-dire._

_\- L'emprisonner dans son corps, le momifier pour qu'il puisse réfléchir à ses actes durant quelques décennies. »_

Il était encore en train de lui mentir en lui faisant croire qu'il avait attendu qu'il s'échappe pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Elle avait envie de lui demander si c'était ce qu'il avait pensé ce matin, en allant récupérer la dose de venin de Vénus pour tuer Damon, elle se retient néanmoins. Stefan pensait avoir toutes les cartes en main. Il croyait maîtriser la situation. Damon avait inversé la tendance en lui révélant le plus gros de l'histoire, elle en avait conscience. Elle ne devait pas gâcher cet avantage par pure stupidité. Alors elle marmonna :

_« Il va peut-être se calmer. Son emprisonnement l'a peut-être amené à réfléchir ?_

_\- Oh non, pas Damon. Crois-moi. Il doit être dans un coin à préparer la liste des personnes à abattre. Damon … se venge. Toujours. »_

A quelques kilomètres de là, Damon était en plein pillage de camion de don du sang. Il tremblait encore beaucoup et il ne doutait pas que se gaver lui permettrait de retrouver ses capacités au plus vite. Après tout … Il avait encore bien des choses à faire ! A planifier. A prévoir. A organiser. Mais d'abord, manger. Puis se trouver des tenues dignes de ce nom. Oh ! Et demander à Elena de voir pour raccorder le vieux Manoir à l'eau courante. Il rêvait de la voir débarquer alors qu'il était sous l'eau, totalement nu. Il ne manquerait plus qu'un appareil photo pour immortaliser ce moment.

Oui, cela faisait beaucoup de plan machiavélique à mettre en place…


	14. Chapitre 13 : Trahison

_« Cher Journal,_

_Cette semaine a été éprouvante. Stefan m'a expliqué encore et encore la dangerosité de Damon, me promettant milles souffrances si jamais je venais à le croiser. Je pense qu'il a peur que je le recherche. Si il savait que je passe une heure ou deux en sa compagnie chaque jour… Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses de sa part, dont des coups fourrés, qu'il cherche à m'arracher mon collier pour pouvoir m'hypnotiser ou qu'il me prenne pour un menu à emporter … Je m'attendais même à ce que son impulsivité me tue. A la place, je découvre un Damon très différent, charmeur et amusant. Toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle bêtise, à croire qu'il suit un programme « comment faire peur à Elena », mais étonnamment, ces blagues ne sont pas méchantes. Simplement salace. S'il peut apparaitre nu devant moi, il le fait et s'amuse de mes réactions avant de me demander si je fais exprès de toujours le surprendre dans des moments intimes. Puis il rit de mes soupirs. Il s'est également amusé plusieurs fois à se cacher, sachant que je ne voulais pas le chercher pour éviter de le surprendre dans des tenues indécentes, pour s'amuser de mon désarroi avant de bondir derrière moi en feignant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué … Les bonds que je pouvais faire lui tirait un rire ou deux et j'avais l'impression d'égayer sa journée. Mais globalement, il n'utilisait pas ses capacités de vampire. Il faisait très … humain. A tel point que je finis par en oublier la peur qui m'habite. »_

Elena referma son journal en sentant Damon derrière elle. Il n'y avait que lui pour essayer de lire un journal intime de force. Pour la dixième fois de la semaine, elle lui répéta que cela ne se faisait pas de lire dans le journal intime des autres. S'il avait une question, qu'il l'a lui pose. Il lui répondit simplement « Oops » et repartit à ses précédentes activités : boire un peu plus d'alcool.

_« Oh, j'ai hypnotisé quelques personnes pour que l'on obtiennent l'eau courante et l'électricité, puisque tu ne voulais pas t'en charger._

_\- Je ne veux pas que Stefan apprenne pour la scierie, sinon, il devinera immédiatement où tu es._

_\- Et il sera coincé devant la porte. Oh ! Ce serait tragique. Pauvre petit Stefan, couinant pour rentrer sans y parvenir._

_\- Damon…. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec lui._

_\- Mouais. Moi aussi j'ai essayé mais il est tellement … tu sais ? Ronchon !»_

Et Damon partit dans une nouvelle imitation bâtarde de son petit frère, faisant sourire bien malgré elle Elena. Chaque jour, au coucher du soleil, Damon quittait le Manoir pour rejoindre la Pension alors que Stefan parcourait les bars et les endroits lugubres à la recherche de son frère. Un véritable jeu du chat et de la souris. Là-bas il cherchait sa bague de jour … Jusque-là il s'était fait discret pour pouvoir revenir sans affronter son frère. Stefan devait avoir la veine de Vénus très concentré avec lui, il lui fallait être méfiant et en pleine forme. Ce n'était pas encore le cas malgré les litres de sang ingurgité jusqu'au dégoût, mais c'était en bonne voie. A présent, il en avait assez de la discrétion. Il vérifia chaque recoin, brisant tout sur son passage, lorsqu'il dû admettre qu'il ne la trouverait pas, il descendit près de cette cellule qui l'avait retenu si longtemps et ouvrit le frigo. Il prit chaque poche de sang et le répandit au travers toute la Pension, créant un véritable jeu de piste qui s'achevait dans la chambre de Stefan. Sur son miroir il écrivit avec le sang : 'MA BAGUE OU ELENA MEURT'. Il retourna dans sa propre chambre, qu'il avait fouillé de la même façon que le reste de la demeure, même s'il doutait que son frère soit assez intelligent pour ce genre de piège, et prit quelques affaires, des T-shirt, des pantalons propres, quelques boxers, … Il avait bien persuadé la vendeuse qu'il avait payé un grand nombre d'article, le magasin le plus proche n'était pas vraiment à son goût. Il se retourna une dernière fois pour contempler son chef-d'œuvre, un poil théâtral, mais parfaitement à

son goût. Son seul regret était de devoir partir et de ne pas assister à l'entrée de Stefan et à sa pauvre petite mine paniquée. Tant pis. Ce ne serait que partie remise. A présent, il devait aller retrouver sa chère et tendre Elena.

Quelques heures plus tard, en rentrant, Stefan sentit l'odeur du sang. Il s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte, inquiet à l'idée que Zach soit rentré et soit tombé sur Damon… Inquiet qu'il ait commis un massacre dans la maison. Il poussa la porte et l'odeur du sang se fit plus forte encore. La panique se fit plus importante encore devant le carnage qui régnait devant lui. La Pension était dévastée en plus d'être couverte de sang. Il n'était partit que depuis quelques heures. Il monta les marches aussi vite que possible, suivant le sang et finit par arriver devant le message qui l'attendait dans sa chambre. Son pantalon était imbibé de sang et la soif menacée de le submerger mais il comprit très bien le message. Damon voulait sa bague … ou il lui arracherait ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : Elena.

Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il se précipita en directement de sa maison. Il devait raisonner Damon et s'assurer qu'il lui laisserait le temps d'aller chercher sa bague. Il tenta de l'appeler mais son frère mais il ne répondait pas. Stefan le maudit mentalement et accéléra encore un peu. Il bondit directement dans la chambre d'Elena, sans prendre la peine de vérifier quoique ce soit, trop prit par la panique pour avoir conscience des risques.

_« Elena ! »_

Elena était là. Les bras de Damon l'enserrai, comme s'il la câlinait mais la panique dans les yeux de l'humaine montrait bien que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle tentait de raisonner le vampire alors que c'était impossible.

_« Damon ! Attends ! Je vais aller chercher ta bague. Je vais y aller, mais … ne lui fait pas de mal, d'accord ? »_

Le regard de Damon se fit plus dangereux, il caressa doucement le bras d'Elena qui sursauta violemment. Damon la serra un peu plus contre lui, tendrement, mais Stefan voyait son regard. Il était en train de déraper.

_« Je me dépêche. Ça va aller Elena. Je reviens. D'accord ? »_

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait disparu. Damon la lâcha et s'installa sur son lit. Il lui fit un grand sourire, écarta une cuisse et lui demanda si elle avait une idée pour passer le temps. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. Elle préféra ne pas lui répondre et l'ignorer. Elle ne comprenait pas qu'il ose lui faire ça. Elle se sentait tellement … trahie.

Stefan courut jusqu'à leur ancienne maison, qui n'était plus que ruine. Entre deux décombres, il ramassa un tissu plié qui contenait la bague de Damon. Il fit demi-tour et se pressa, espérant que Damon ne dérape pas. Il prenait de grand risque, le soleil n'allait pas tarder à se lever. Stefan vit bientôt la maison des Gilbert, il saute et retomba dans la chambre.

Damon lui tendit la main et Stefan lui envoya le bijou. Damon l'enfila, il tenait toujours Elena contre lui, il l'embrassa sur la joue en lui murmurant qu'il espérait qu'elle ne lui en voudrait pas trop. L'instant d'après, il disparut et Elena s'effondra. Elle avait eu tellement peur. Ce n'était pas tant ces mots et les menaces que son regard. Fou. Stefan tenta de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa sèchement et lui disant qu'elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle voulait être seule. Elle voulait qu'il parte ! Il recula doucement, à contrecœur. Elena passa la nuit éveillée, tremblante.

Le lendemain, quand Bonnie la vit arrivée en cours, elle comprit immédiatement le problème et avant qu'Elena n'ait pu lui expliquer quoique ce soit, elle décida d'aller trouver le frère du vampire.

_« Stefan … J'ai vu Elena. Elle ne va pas très bien._

_\- Oui je sais._

_\- C'est à cause de Damon ?_

_\- Oui…_

_\- Bien. Il est caché dans l'ancienne scierie de ta famille. Ne le laisse pas lui faire du mal une nouvelle fois. »_

 


	15. Chapitre 14 : Secrets

Damon avait passé la journée à la scierie. Il aurait pu aller n'importe où, mais il ne voulait pas être ailleurs. Il attendait Elena. Quand il entendit du bruit en bas, il descendit tranquillement et fut choqué de voir son frère au pas de la porte. Elena l'avait trahi ? Mais alors, où est-elle ? Stefan ne pouvait entrer sans qu'elle ne l'invite. Il avança sans crainte vers la porte, il se heurta violemment au mur invisible et paru des plus choqués. Elena ne le lui avait donc pas dit. Elle ne l'avait pas trahie. Il fit un grand sourire à son frère qui le regardait, enragé.

_« Comment as-tu fait ? »_

Zach les avait tout deux invités dans chaque domaine appartenant aux Salvatore dès qu'il en avait hérité. Stefan frappa l'ouverture et son poing se cogna contre la protection.

_« Je vais la brûler et te faire brûler avec. Il faudra bien que tu en sortes un jour ou l'autre. »_

Damon sourit un peu plus encore. La scierie avait brûlé. Il y a longtemps, le Manoir avait été partiellement préservé mais uniquement parce que sa structure été faite de pierre. S'il comptait brûler la roche, il allait devoir se lever de bonne heure. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'Elena, la propriétaire du domaine, ne serait pas ravie de voir sa toute nouvelle maison brûlée, mais il voulait taire ce petit secret encore un moment. Stefan repartit comme il était venu, cherchant un moyen d'appeler Zach pour comprendre ce qu'il avait pu se passer avec ce Manoir.

Peu de temps après, Elena se présenta à son tour à la porte. Elle semblait stressée, mais elle était là. Elle monta et s'installa sur le débris qu'elle affectionnait. Il garda le silence, préférant qu'elle commence, ce qu'elle finit par faire, une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

_« Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça … Stefan a vraiment eu peur pour moi._

_\- Et toi, tu as eu peur ?_

_\- Bien-sûr. Même si tu m'avais dit … de te faire confiance, que je ne craindrais rien, j'ai toujours peur que sur le coup de l'impulsivité … Et s'il avait refusé ?_

_\- Il ne l'a pas fait._

_\- Tu évites mes questions. Ne fait pas comme lui, Damon !_

_\- Si il avait refusé, tu n'aurais plus représenté une bonne monnaie d'échange et j'aurais juste laissé tomber car tu comptes plus à mes yeux que cette bague._

_\- Tu en es sûr ?_

_\- Certain._

_\- Bien. Donne-moi là. »_

Damon se redressa, se demandant à quel jeu étrange elle jouait. Elle continua néanmoins expliquant que s'il ne lui donnait pas sa bague, elle partirait et ne reviendrait plus. Elle voulait savoir si il l'embobinait, alors qu'il lui donne cette bague. C'est à ce moment-là que le vampire comprit qu'elle avait vraiment eu peur. Il retira sa bague et la mise dans la main de la jeune femme qui parut surprise.

Elle repensa à ce moment où la frayeur l'avait gagné. Damon était rentré dans sa chambre. Elle avait cru qu'il allait jouer à l'un de ses jeux favoris, autrement dit, l'embêter. Mais il ne lut pas son journal, n'ouvrit pas ses tiroirs, ne chercha pas à fouiller. A la place, il lui attrapa le menton et la fixa droit dans les yeux avant de lui murmurer que quoiqu'il se passe, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle l'avait cru honnête à ce moment-là, puis Stefan était arrivé. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui demander la moindre précision qu'il la prenait dans ses bras et menaçait sa vie. Elle serait peut-être restée calme si elle n'avait pas vu la panique dans les yeux de Stefan. Elle s'était soudain souvenu qu'elle était dans les bras d'un dangereux vampire. La panique l'avait étreint, rendant l'illusion de menaçant d'autant plus crédible.

Damon brisa son souvenir en disant tout à coup :

_« Stefan est passé me faire un coucou tout à l'heure. Tu l'as manqué de peu. Il a parlé de faire brûler la maison._

_\- Comment ? Ce n'est pas moi qui le lui ai dit !_

_\- Je sais. »_

Il roula des yeux tout en observant la bague dans les mains fines d'Elena. Allait-il devenir l'un de ses vampires qui se terrent du soleil et brûlent à la moindre incartade ? Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il la lui avait remise, peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop Katherine. Pour elle aussi, il aurait été prêt à faire tout et n'importe quoi.

Elena lui attrapa le bras. Sa main minuscule ne parvient pas à en faire le tour mais il se laissa manipuler tranquillement. Elle enfila la bague à son doigt comme si de rien n'était. Il respira soudain mieux. Ils avaient tous les deux réussit. Ils savaient maintenant qu'ils pouvaient se faire confiance l'un et l'autre. Damon détourna la tête et marmonna :

_« Seul Zach était au courant._

_\- Non. J'en ai parlé à Bonnie. Elle sait que je viens ici, pas que ça m'appartient._

_\- La sorcière ?_

_\- Comment sais-tu ?_

_\- C'est une Bennett. »_

Devant l'air froid et sérieux d'Elena, il finit par compléter de mauvaise grâce :

_« J'ai promis à Emily, lorsque j'étais humain, de protéger ses descendants. La famille Bennett. Je tiens mes promesses. Toujours. Même si cette Bonnie …_

_\- Que me caches-tu d'autres ?_

_\- J'ai toujours un ou deux plans machiavéliques en tête, mais je ne peux pas te les révéler, après tout, ils participent à mon charme. »_

Elena se laissa tomber contre son débris, se couchant de tout son long. Elle était bien ici, mais toutes ces révélations faisaient beaucoup pour elle. Damon mentait à Bonnie. Bonnie lui mentait, à elle. Elle-même mentait à Stefan. Et Stefan … Stefan mentait à tout le monde. Elle n'avait pas envie de ce genre de vie, pleines de sous-entendus, de non-dit, de mensonge et de trahison. Alors elle restait couchée là et elle était bien. Damon mentait beaucoup à beaucoup de monde mais il ne cherchait pas à l'épargner et c'était déjà beaucoup.

Ses épaules furent soulevées et Damon se glissa à la place pour la recoucher sur ses genoux. En temps normal, elle se serait levée d'un bond et l'aurait regardé d'un air furibond, avant de partir. Aujourd'hui, elle était seulement trop fatiguée pour tout ça. Elle ferma les yeux et murmura qu'il lui avait vraiment fait peur. Elle crut un instant s'être endormie et avoir rêvé mais elle entendit Damon s'excuser. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Si c'était un rêve … autant qu'il se prolonge. Elle était bien là. Elle sentait ces doigts glisser dans ses cheveux de temps à autres. Elle savait, quelques part, qu'elle n'aurait pas dû … Il allait se faire des idées. Elle sombra néanmoins dans le sommeil.

Un peu avant la nuit, il l'a réveilla. Elle n'avait pas prévenu Jenna et elle devait rentrer. Il l'avait réveillé avec des gestes doux, tendrement, comme s'il tenait vraiment à elle. Alors elle fut choquée lorsqu'il se leva d'un bond et partit en courant plus vite que le vent, la laissant tomber par terre comme un vieux sac de patate. Elle passa de l'état de légèrement comateuse à sur le qui-vive en quelques microsecondes. Que se passait-il ?

Toute réveillée, elle descendit à son tour. La première chose qu'elle vit ce fut Damon qui reculait. Il semblait inquiet et ce détail finit de la faire paniquer. Elle regarda devant et vit une flaque se répandre dans la maison. De l'eau ? Non. Il y avait une odeur. Une odeur de plus en plus forte, elle commença à reculer en la reconnaissant et soudain, tout s'embrasa.

 


	16. Chapitre 15 : Incendie

Damon fit demi-tour et saisit Elena alors qu'il bondissait vers la pièce du haut. Stefan avait répandu des litres et des litres d'essences, jetant des bidons dans l'escalier pour parvenir à faire brûler cette maison. Puis, il avait allumé le feu. L'air devenait déjà brulant et irrespirable. La jeune femme plaqua sa manche contre son nez dans un espoir fou de filtrer l'air et leva un regard terrorisé vers Damon. Le vampire l'attrapa par les épaules et la mena dans l'angle opposé aux escaliers. Au-dessus d'elle, elle pouvait voir le ciel. Il n'y avait plus de toit ici, mais l'ouverture était trop petite pour sortir. Et une fois sur le toit, qu'aurait-elle fait ? Damon attrapa son sac, sachant qu'il contenait le journal auquel elle tenait tant et d'un coup de pied brisa l'une des protections qu'il avait mis sur l'une des fenêtres. Comme il s'y attendait, cela provoqua un appel d'air et les flammes jaillir dans la pièce. Elena était loin d'elle mais la fumée allait vite être dangereuse. Stefan avait déversé tant d'essence qu'il avait été pris de cours. Il n'avait même pas eu de lui dire qu'il y avait Elena… A croire que Saint Stefan pouvait faire preuve d'impulsivité lui aussi !

Elle s'approcha de lui et regarda par l'ouverture. C'était trop haut. Beaucoup trop haut. Elle allait mourir. Écrasée ou brûlée vive. Les flammes commencèrent à courir sur les rares poutres de la charpente. Le bruit était assourdissant. Tout craquait. Elle toussa et soudain, elle se sentit enserré. Une poutre enflammée était tombée sur elle. Damon s'était interposé et elle pouvait lire dans son regard toute sa douleur. Il poussa un hurlement en poussant de toutes ses forces pour les dégager de là. La seconde suivante, ils volaient. Damon les avait jetés par la fenêtre. Il amortit le plus gros du choc mais Elena eut tout de même le souffle coupé. Damon se releva brutalement, la faisant rouler sur le côté. Stefan était là, une seringue à la main, sans doute pleine de veine de Vénus, mais il était tellement surpris de voir Elena qu'il ne s'était pas jeté sur son frère comme il l'avait initialement prévu. Damon en profita, il se jeta sur la seringue, la brisant et déchira le bras de son frère d'une morsure profonde. Stefan tenta de se défendre et une lutte trop rapide pour être suivit avec une vue humaine débuta. Damon était fou de rage. Cette maison qui était devenue un immense brasier c'était en partie la sienne ! Cette fille qui avait failli brûler dedans, c'était son amie. Des dommages collatéraux qu'il ne supportait pas.

Elena reprit doucement son souffle. Elle suffoquait. La chute avait été violente. Un peu trop pour son corps d'humaine. En relevant la tête, elle vit des bribes de combat mais elle s'aperçu surtout que Stefan saignait. Damon semblait enragé. Fou furieux. Ce fut la première fois où elle s'en rendit réellement compte de la dangerosité qu'il pouvait dégageait. Il allait tuer son frère. Après, il s'en voudrait peut-être, pour le moment, ce meurtre était une idée fixe à laquelle Stefan tentait tant bien que mal d'échapper.

_« DAMON ! »_

Les coups s'enchaînaient et Stefan parvenait tout juste à les parer. Il ne pensait pas affronter Damon simplement le prendre « par surprise », dans la seconde suivant sa chute. La seconde était passée. La seringue était brisée … Il avait réveillé tout ce qu'il y avait de mauvais en son frère et il allait en payer le prix. Pourtant, il ne pensait qu'à une seule et unique chose : que faisait Elena ici ? Elle hurlait le prénom de Damon. Encore et encore, pour tenter de l'arrêter. Elle n'y arriverait pas, il était incontrôlable. Enragé. A la seconde où cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, un pieu traversa son corps. Il poussa un cri. Il était cloué au sol, le pieu planté dans son ventre et Damon était perché sur lui. A genoux sur son corps, il le regardait avec de grands yeux bleus aciers. Des yeux de fous.

Il allait le poignarder en plein coeur lorsqu'Elena arriva à leur hauteur et toucha l'épaule du vampire. Stefan eut envie d'hurler, sachant pertinemment que dans l'état où il était, Damon allait rediriger l'agression sur elle et lui planter le pieu dans la poitrine. Damon arracha le pieu et jeta son bras en direction de l'intrus, quand il se rendit compte qu'on lui parler.

_« Damon. Calmes-toi. »_

Il retient son bras au dernier moment, égratignant tout de même la fille. Il l'a regarda droit dans les yeux, une longue seconde et vit qu'elle n'avait pas peur. Aussi invraisemblable que ce soit, elle semblait inquiète pour lui. D'un mouvement d'une rare violence, il se redressa pour planter le pieu de toutes ses forces dans Stefan. Elena poussa un cri et n'osa pas baisser les yeux. Un râle de douleur lui apprit simplement que Stefan n'était pas mort. La branche traversait son épaule, au-dessus du coeur.

Damon se redressa et avança vers elle. Sans hésiter, elle lui ouvrit ses bras et il se laissa tomber dedans. Son épaule suintait, des cloques étaient déjà formées et l'odeur de la chair brulée failli lui provoquer un haut le coeur. Elle tourna son regard vers Stefan. Ces blessures étaient encore plus importantes mais il cicatrisait déjà en dehors du pieu encore planté dans sa chair. Elle se demanda un moment pourquoi ce n'était pas le cas de Damon avant de se rendre compte que c'était à cause de la veine de Vénus. Il lui avait dit qu'il en avait absorbé de telle quantité qu'il ne retrouverait pas la pleine possession de ses moyens avant des mois et des mois.

Stefan poussa un grognement et elle comprit qu'il était en train de se dégager. Elle paniqua complètement à l'idée qu'il ne décide de finir le travail et de tuer son frère. Si elle pouvait arrêter Damon, l'histoire avait montré qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire face à Stefan. Damon vacillait de plus en plus. Il perdait du sang, ce qui ne devait vraiment pas aider. Stefan réussit presque à se libérer et se fut la révélation. Damon avait besoin de sang pour s'enfuir et elle, elle en avait plein. Elle tenait déjà Damon de son mieux dans ses bras, elle dégagea un peu plus son cou et lui murmura tout en fixant Stefan droit dans les yeux :

_« Bois ! Bois et emmène-nous loin d'ici. »_

Elle sentit nettement les crocs sur sa peau. Ils la cisaillèrent soudain, faisant perler le sang avant qu'il ne plonge vraiment ses dents dans son cou. Elle aurait cru que ce serait comme dans les films. Indolore ou carrément aphrodisiaque et qu'elle devrait faire face à la culpabilité de s'être comportée comme une traînée dès qu'il aurait fini de mordre. A la place, elle sentit chacun de ses nerfs protester contre cette intrusion. Ses muscles se tendirent contre les dents, la faisant un peu plus souffrir encore. Elle sentait la succion, une sensation étrange, inhabituelle … Elle se demanda si Damon saurait s'arrêter à temps et déjà, il relâchait la prise. Elle vit très clairement la blessure se refermer et la peau se reconstituer, comme s'il n'avait jamais été brûlé.

Stefan la regardait. Il semblait horrifié. Derrière eux, la maison brûlait toujours. Les pompiers avaient sans doute été appelés par Stefan, le pyromane anonyme, pour éviter de brûler l'ensemble de la forêt. On voyait déjà les sirènes au loin. Damon regardait le Manoir d'un air triste, pour la première fois depuis une éternité, il avait envie de dire : 'non, on ne part pas. C'est ici chez moi.' Où allait-il aller ? Elle avait dit « loin d'ici » et il avait envie de la prendre au mot et de l'emmener loin, vraiment loin. Sur un autre continent ou une île perdue … mais il avait des choses à faire avant. Alors il l'attrapa, comme on attrape une princesse et s'enfuit loin des sirènes, loin de son frère, en direction de la maison des Gilbert.

Elena se laissa transporter sans rien dire. Durant un très long moment, elle vit le brasier derrière eux s'élever jusqu'au ciel. Elle était fatiguée. Elle s'endormit contre son épaule avant d'être arrivé à mi-chemin de la maison. Damon la couva du regard tranquillement. Il s'apprêtait à commettre l'irréparable, à tuer Stefan et elle avait réussi à l'arrêter. Il ne la remercierait jamais assez pour ça.

 


	17. Chapitre 16 : C'est ma maison

Depuis le départ de Zach, plus personne ne fournissait de verveine au membre du conseil, cela avait donc été simplissime d'hypnotiser les membres de cette famille pour qu'il le laisse entrée chez eux. Il était devenu « un ami de la famille ». Après tout, lui aussi venait d'une famille fondatrice. Ils étaient entre bonne gens. On lui proposa de prendre le repas en leur compagnie et il accepta en souriant.

Deux heures plus tard, il ressorti de la maison. Il n'avait pas laissé un bain de sang, quoique de morsures discrètes prouvaient qu'il s'était effectivement bien nourris et pas seulement du gratin de macaronis familial.

Il observa le ciel et se demanda s'il ne faisait pas une erreur. 150 ans de certitude et d'amour et maintenant qu'arrivait le grand jour, il était prêt à faire marche arrière. Mais il ne pouvait pas remplacer sa tendre Katherine par Elena. Même si elle était douce, fragile, attentionnée, inquiète pour lui et qu'elle semblait disposée d'une farouche volonté qui lui donnait prise sur ces facettes les plus … sauvages. Non. Il voulait Katherine, tout en sachant qu'il avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il était devenu vampire et avait vécu tant d'expérience … Mais il devait essayer et même si elle ne lui revenait pas, même si elle ne l'aimait plus pour cette non-vie à laquelle il l'avait condamné, par amour, il devait la libérer. Il avait le cristal rechargé par la comète. A présent, il avait besoin d'une sorcière. Emilie n'apprécierait sans doute pas de posséder l'une de ses descendantes mais il n'avait que cette fille … Bonnie, sous la main. Il pensa distraitement que quelques jours avant, l'avis d'Elena aurait compté aussi, mais Bonnie l'avait trahie et il avait bien envie de la venger. D'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais ce qui le bloquait le plus, c'était sa propre promesse : protéger les Bennett. A moins … qu'il ne manipule les fantômes. Un sourire naquit sur son visage. Il pouvait essayer de faire ça.

Dans sa chambre, Elena aussi pensait à Bonnie. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans l'esprit de sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle lui fasse un coup pareil ?

_« Cher Journal,_

_Stefan a essayé de venir me voir plusieurs fois depuis l'incendie. Il a déjà essayé de m'aborder au lycée, c'est encore là que c'est le plus dur de l'éviter. Je ne veux pas lui parler. Un peu parce que j'ai honte de mes propres secrets, mais aussi et surtout parce que je suis en colère après lui. Il ne savait pas que j'étais dans cette maison, il ne pouvait pas savoir la valeur qu'elle avait à mes yeux mais il avait de nouveau essayé de tuer Damon. Je ne suis visiblement pas assez importante pour lui pour qu'il me fasse part de la moindre information sur lui ou qu'il prenne en compte mes réticences. Aujourd'hui, il a essayé de toquer à ma porte. Jenna lui a dit que je ne voulais pas le voir. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il m'avait fait, mais elle lui avait méchamment dit de m'oublier tant que je ne voudrais pas le voir de moi-même. Jenna était une véritable amie dans toutes ces épreuves. Elle ne m'avait pas vu revenir de l'incendie. Damon m'avait emmené dans ma chambre pour que je me change et que je paraisse bien. Encore une attention 'à la Damon'. Une attention qui cherche à passer inaperçue._

_Bonnie a essayé de me parler. Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait vu rouge quand elle m'avait vu arrivé, toute choquée par l'attaque de la veille. Si je comprenais qu'elle ait été en colère, je ne comprenais pas qu'elle prenne la décision de la condamner à mort juste parce que j'avais eu peur ! Je suis restée un moment silencieuse, je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre et finalement, je lui ai expliqué que Stefan avait failli mourir. Que ma maison avait brûlé alors que j'étais dedans et que Damon avait préféré risqué de se faire empalé par une poutre en feu que de la laisser me tomber dessus. Je lui avais raconté sa rage, la façon dont ses muscles s'étaient tendus sous l'effort avant de s'abattre sur son frère. Je lui avais même raconté le bruit que ce pieu avait fait en déchirant la chair de Stefan. Elle était de plus en plus horrifiée et puis, tranquillement, je lui avais expliqué que c'était toute la différence entre les deux frères. Stefan dit respecter mes paroles et mes choix, mais s'il décide d'aller contre, il me le cache et je ne peux rien faire pour l'arrêter. Damon ne respecte ni mes paroles, ni mes choix, mais si je lui demande sincèrement, de s'arrêter, il s'arrête. Il était fou de rage et pourtant, il s'était arrêter. Bonnie ne m'a rien répondu. Je n'avais pas envie qu'elle le fasse._

_Tout ce que je voulais, c'était retrouver ma maison. Cette maison perdue dans les bois où j'avais pu discuter à cœur ouvert avec Damon, où j'avais subit ses blagues, où je l'avais caché au monde … Cette maison qui ne devait plus être qu'un tas de décombres. Je suis épuisée par tous ces événements et inquiète … Je n'ai pas revu Damon depuis l'incendie ... Je vais dormir et demain, après les cours, j'irai au Manoir. Voir ce qu'on peut faire pour le sauver. »_

Elena referma son Journal, il sentait un peu la fumée. Il avait failli brûler lui aussi. Elle le rangea soigneusement et se coucha. Elle devait vraiment dormir, mais dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, elle avait l'impression d'être sur les cuisses de Damon, une seconde avant qu'il ne se précipite en bas. Elle se sentait tombé et se réveiller en sueur. Parfois, le cauchemar allait jusqu'à ce que les flammes hurlent à ses oreilles et que la poutre tombe. Elle revoyait, encore et encore, le regard qu'il lui avait lancé à ce moment-là. Il l'avait protégé de son corps sans avoir eu le temps d'y réfléchir. Elle se leva et regarda son téléphone. 2 heures du matin à peine. La nuit allait être longue. Elle alla se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage et se recouché. Elle observa de nouveau son réveil à 4 heures, à 5 heures et à 6h30 tapante, elle était douchée, habillée, pomponnée et … extrêmement fatiguée.

Elle passa une nouvelle journée à éviter Stefan et Bonnie, sous l'œil médusée de Caroline qui cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il pouvait se passer entre eux. Lorsqu'elle lui avait posé la question, Elena lui avait répondu :

_«Stefan me ment tout le temps et Bonnie… Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler._

_\- Vous n'êtes plus ensemble alors ?_

_\- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait déjà été ensemble, tu sais. »_

Caroline lui fit un immense sourire, qu'elle tenta de faire passer pour compatissant alors qu'elle était toute contente de ce nouveau potin. Elena l'aurait mal prit si son amie le faisait avec la moindre once de méchanceté. Mais ce n'était pas le cas alors elle la laissa partir répandre la bonne nouvelle. Autant qu'une d'entre elle s'en amuse.

Après les cours, elle partit directement en direction du Manoir. Elle vit bien que Stefan la suivait de loin, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui ferait rien, alors elle l'ignora. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, même s'il la suivait de partout comme un petit chien. Elle marcha un bon moment et finit par arriver devant sa maison. Le toit déjà abimé c'était consumé entièrement. Les pierres avaient globalement tenue, même si certaines s'étaient fendues sous la chaleur. L'encadrement de la porte était encore debout, elle passa en dessous. L'odeur, présente dans les environs était beaucoup plus forte ici. Elle entendit du bruit en haut, elle posa un pied hésitant sur l'escalier, espérant qu'il tiendrait et grimpa. Elle trouve alors Damon avec un balai à la main et la mine soucieuse. Il faisait un tas de gravats dans un angle.

_« Damon ? »_

Il leva le visage vers elle et détourna le regard. Il se sentait coupable pour la maison, il n'avait pas pris les menaces de Stefan au sérieux. Du coup, ils avaient perdu la maison et Elena avait failli être blessée. Plus perturbant encore, elle lui avait permis de la mordre. Il s'était concentré sur son plan pour éviter de penser à tout cela puis, lorsqu'il avait fini de tout programmer, il était revenu ici. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller ailleurs.

_« Je t'aurais bien proposé un marshmallow grillé mais c'est un peu tard ... »_

Elena soupira, il tentait de cacher ce qu'il pensait en l'énervant. Mais elle avait d'autres choses à faire. Elle redescendit et vit Stefan s'approcher comme elle s'en doutait … Elle croisa les bras et le laissa s'approcher encore un peu avant d'intervenir.

_« Je t'interdis d'entrer dans ma maison._

_Elena … je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas … Tu aurais dû me le dire ! »_

Il continuait d'avancer, sachant pertinemment que si le Manoir l'avait retenu une première fois, alors qu'il était déjà dans un état de ruine avancé, aujourd'hui, il n'était plus que décombres. Ce n'était plus une maison. Il pouvait entrer et il allait le faire pour qu'elle se détache de cet endroit. Pour avoir une chance qu'elle oublie qu'il l'avait fait bruler.

_« Non, Stefan. Je ne veux pas que tu rentres chez moi. Je ne veux pas te voir !_

_\- Mais … ce n'est plus une maison, ce n'est pas ta maison. Tu habites avec Jenna et Jérémy, dans la ville. T'a-t-il hypnotisé pour que tu crois vraiment que c'est chez toi ?_

_\- Cette maison m'appartient sur le papier et j'y ai vécu des moments de joies, de colère, de tristesse et d'angoisse. C'est ma maison. Va-t-en. »_

Il avança encore et s'heurta brutalement à un mur invisible. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il regarda la bâtisse. Le toit était tombé, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de charpente, plus que quelques murs en des bouts de plancher qui menaçaient de s'écrouler. Ce n'était plus une maison ! Il ne comprenait pas. Elena était folle de colère qu'il n'ait pas cherché à respecter sa volonté ! Elle ne voulait pas de lui ici et il tentait d'entrer de force. Elle affirma encore d'une voix forte :

_« C'est chez moi Stefan, peu importe que tu détruises mes murs ou mon toit, c'est ma maison et tu n'es pas le bienvenu. »_

 


	18. Chapitre 17 : L'ombre

Elle s’assit sur l’escalier, regardant Stefan partir. Elle avait pensé tellement fort ces mots. C’était sa maison. Damon descendit derrière elle, elle ne bougea pas. Il s’assit à côté.

_« J’ai hypnotisé les pompiers. Le feu était accidentel. Il n’y aura pas d’enquête._

_\- Merci…_

_\- Je suppose qu’il va falloir le restaurer. »_

Les larmes lui montèrent soudain aux yeux. Comment est-elle arrivée à considérer cet endroit comme sa maison, plus que la maison familial ou même que la maison du lac ? Elle n’en savait rien mais elle détestait ce qu’elle voyait. Le Manoir n’était pas en super état lorsqu’elle l’avait vu pour la première fois mais l’ambiance qu’il dégageait lui plaisait. Elle se sentait en sécurité entre ces murs et près de Damon. A présent, ce n’est plus simplement lugubre, c’était malsain. Tout était noir, ça empestait et ça lui jetait un peu plus la trahison de sa meilleure amie au visage.

« Je ne veux pas faire venir des artisans. Ils vont vouloir couper des arbres pour accéder à la maison _… Déjà pour l’eau et l’électricité, j’ai peur qu’ils détruisent tout._

_\- Je n’ai pas parlé de faire venir des artisans._

_\- Tu ferais ça avec moi ?_

_\- Disons que j’aurais bientôt tout un tas de choses à me faire pardonner. Alors je suppose… Oui. Je pourrais le faire._

_\- Tout un tas de chose ?_

_\- Oh tu sais bien … mes plans machiavéliques. »_

Elle le fixa un long moment, se demandant exactement ce qu’il lui cachait. Avait-il simplement prévu de lui faire une blague à la noix ou était-ce autre chose ? Elle ne voulait pas être trahie de nouveau. Il finit par soupirer et tout en écartant les bras et en levant les yeux il avoua :

_« J’ai hypnotisé Caroline pour que Bonnie soit possédée par son ancêtre. Comme ça Emilie ouvrira le caveau où Katherine est enfermée depuis 150 ans. Et je vais infiltrer le conseil anti-vampire de la ville pour être intouchable. Trois fois rien. Tu vois ? »_

 

Les yeux d’Elena s’était écarquillée devant le « trois fois rien » prévu par Damon. Katherine était vivante ? Elle avait cru comprendre qu’elle était décédée, mais elle s’était visiblement trompée. Bonnie allait être possédée ? Et Caroline encore hypnotisé ? Il y avait un conseil anti-vampire dans la ville ? Trop de question et trop d’informations d’un seul coup. D’une voix hachée, elle lui demanda quel serait les conséquences pour ces amis.

_« Bonnie devrait survivre si c’est la question, par contre, il y a eu 27 vampires enfermés alors je suppose qu’ils auront faim. Mais … c’est Katherine._

_\- Tu l’aimes._

_\- Oui. »_

Etrangement son cœur se serra à la réponse du vampire, comme si l’idée qu’il en aime une autre pouvait lui faire mal. Elle lui sourit quand même. Elle ne ferait rien pour l’empêcher de trouver le bonheur et la femme qu’il aimait. Il y a encore quelques jours, elle se serait battue contre ces plans, aujourd’hui elle était fatiguée. Tout lui semblait moins vif, moins grave, moins horrible. Elle était chez elle et Damon était là. Tout allait bien et qui sait, peut-être que Katherine l’apprécierait ? Elle, elle voulait bien l’aimer un peu si elle était capable de plaquer un sourire sincère sur le visage de Damon.

_« Effectivement, tu vas avoir un paquet de choses à te faire pardonner. Au boulot. »_

Elle se leva et alla chercher le balai qu’avait emmené Damon. Balayer lui semblait bien peu constructif, mais ils avaient besoin de voir le plancher pour faire quoi que ce soit alors … Damon revient avec une pelle et commença à sortir les gravats par la fenêtre ouverte. Elena s’arrêta bien vite, ses bras lui faisaient déjà mal. Elle avisa le sac de couchage que Damon avait déposé dans un coin et se coucha dessus. Faute de toit, elle pouvait observer le ciel. Elle resta perdue dans ses pensées un long moment. Damon continuait de travailler tranquillement. Il avait mis tous les gravats de l’étage dehors. Avec un peu de chance, le plancher n’allait pas s’écrouler sous le poids à présent. Il ne savait pas trop comment il tenait, sans doute grâce à ses immenses pierres prises dans les murs et la pression qu’elles exerçaient sur les autres.

_« Dis Damon._

_\- …_

_\- Quand tu l’auras sortie de là, tu partiras ?_

_\- C’est possible oui. Et puis, ce serait un peu compliqué, deux Elena en ville, non ?_

_\- Je n’ai pas envie que tu partes. »_

La gorge du vampire se noua encore. S’il partait, il aurait l’impression de l’abandonner mais il savait aussi qu’il serait étonnant que Katherine l’apprécie. Elle n’aurait jamais sa place avec eux. Elena avait envie de lui demander de ne pas ouvrir ce caveau, mais elle avait conscience de l’égoïsme de la chose, alors elle ne le dit pas. Elle regarde le ciel et lui continue de déblayer en silence. Rien ne l’arrêterait …

 

Elle se demanda comment était Katherine pour susciter autant de passion ? Elle avait le même physique qu’elle, plutôt banal en sommes. Quel était ce caractère si merveilleux ? Elle essaya de l’imaginer, douce et souriante, polie et bien élevé, attentionnée et aimante, … Elle essaya de l’imaginer sauvage et aventurière, riante et vulgaire, … Qu’est-ce que cette fille avait pour 150 après, toujours déchaîner les passions ? Elle aurait pu le demander à Damon mais il n’avait pas envie d’entendre des compliments sur cette fille dans sa bouche. Elle tenta de l’imaginer en robe d’époque, un corsée affinant sa taille.

Damon se pencha au-dessus d’elle, cachant une partie du ciel et il se laissa tomber sur le petit bout de sac non utilisé. Il la voyait soucieuse et il détestait ça. Il aurait aimé pouvoir l’emmener loin.

_« Tu vas dormir ici alors ?_

_\- Ouais._

_\- Tu pourras à l’hôtel, ce serait plus confortable._

_\- Je préfère squatter chez toi. »_

Chez elle, chez lui. Dans leur maison à eux.

 

_Au lycée, quelques heures plus tôt …_

Caroline se sentait de très bonne humeur. Elle avait envie de faire des cadeaux à tout le monde et surtout à ses amies. Elle avait un magnifique collier qui irait parfaitement à Bonnie. Lorsqu’elle le lui offrit, Bonnie lui demanda pour quel occasion c’était et Caroline répondit que depuis le décès de Vicky tout le monde était très retourné. Certains avaient perdu une amie et elle n’arrêtait pas d’y penser. Elle s’était dit qu’il fallait qu’elle lui montre à quel point elle tenait à elle et donc, elle voulait lui faire un cadeau. Un collier qui la mettrait en valeur. Bonnie avait retenu une grimace devant le lourd pendentif jaune mais elle le passa autour du cou pour faire plaisir à Caroline. La jeune femme avait beaucoup de goût d’habitude, pourquoi lui offrait-elle un truc aussi moche ? Et aussi gros ? Cela resterait une énigme … pour tout le monde en dehors de Damon qui tirait les ficelles. Il avait convaincue Caroline d’avoir cette idée et à présent, Bonnie allait se faire envahir par Emilie. Quand Emilie arriverait, il lui dirait que pour la sécurité du bijou il l’avait confié à cette jeune idiote qui c’était mise en tête de l’offrir à Bonnie sans le prévenir. Une fois le bijou portait il n’avait rien pu faire. Il saurait être convainquant. Il savait toujours l’être après tout.

Maintenant, il faudrait être patient et attendre l’arrivée d’Emilie tout en jouant une étrange pièce de théâtre. Attendre que Bonnie connaisse la valeur du collier puis tout faire pour le récupérer. Il ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’Elena ne ferait pas tout échouer. Il lui avait révélé ses plans, ce qui enlevé une part du machiavélisme dont il pouvait faire preuve. Heureusement, il ne lui avait pas dit que ses plans comportaient une phase moins jouissive : séduire Mme Lockwood.


	19. Chapitre 18 : Emily

L’esprit confus, rattaché au corps, une prise sur le monde et pourtant encore séparé. C’est comme si elle était en transition, prise entre deux et pourtant la sensation était plus déchirante que cela. Elle se recomposa un masque de froideur pour faire face à sa descendante. Elle craignait de la mettre en danger mais elle n’avait guère le choix … Les choses avaient changé. Elle ne pouvait plus honorer sa promesse et qu’importe que le vampire ait tout fait pour tenir la sienne. Il l’avait un peu bafouée en donnant ce collier à une Bennett.

Elle lissa sa robe du bout des doigts. La quête de Damon était vaine. Les choses avaient changé. Elle avait cru enfermer Katherine, mais la vampire avait réussi à s’échapper et à tailler sa route à travers le monde durant toutes ces années. Elle aurait pu le lui dire mais connaissant le vampire, ça n’aurait rien changé à ses décisions. Que vaut la parole d’une servante noire après tout ? Toute sorcière soit-elle, il ne l’a croirait pas. A l’époque déjà … Mais ne repensons pas au passé, après tout, elle avait une fillette à l’allure de jeune femme à hanter.

Elle s’insinua dans ses rêves et dans son corps pour la mener là où tout avait commencé. Elle devait arriver à prendre possession d’elle. Mais invariablement, Bonnie luttait et se réveillait. Ce n’était pas grave, elle avait encore le temps. Les voix de toute la lignée le lui murmurait à l’oreille. Elle avait encore le temps. Elle avait seulement hâte de finir pour enfin reposer en paix.

Bonnie observa autour d’elle. Terrorisée. Elle avait fait un cauchemar horrible et elle s’était réveillée en pleine forêt, en pyjama. Elle tremblait de peur et de froid. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. Elle aurait aimé appeler Elena et lui raconter sa mésaventure, mais Elena ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle aurait pu contacter Caroline mais … Et bien c’était Caroline.

La jeune femme n’aurait pas été d’accord avec cette idée agaçante, elle pouvait garder un secret ! Même un gros. Il fallait seulement lui expliquer pourquoi c’était si important de le garder secret. Et elle aurait été d’autant plus déçue d’apprendre que Bonnie ne se confiait pas à elle, qu’elle s’inquiétait pour son amie. Bonnie avait l’air « déconnectée », « absente », perpétuellement perdue dans ses pensées. Etait-ce sa dispute avec Elena qui l’a mettait dans un tel état ? Elena n’avait pas voulu lui en dire plus elle non plus… Mais vu l’état dans lequel Bonnie se mettait, cette dispute allait beaucoup trop loin. Il faudrait qu’elle leur en parle et qu’elle essaye de les réconcilier. Elle n’aimait pas les voir comme ça … Ce qu’elle détestait encore plus, c’était l’impression de ne pas faire partie du groupe. Elle avait des problèmes elle aussi ! Sa mère … qui vivait pour son travail et oser la juger sur le moindre de ses actes. Et son père qui l’avait laissé seule, qu’il les avait laissé … Et elle avait des tas de choses à organiser. Si elle en faisait autant, c’était bien pour ne pas penser à tout ça, mais elle avait quand même besoin de soutien !

Alors en attendant, elle observait Bonnie en silence, sans savoir quoi faire. Sans pouvoir prendre une décision. Elle ne savait pas que Bonnie était au centre de tous les regards. Une jeune fille était postée non loin de là et elle ne lâchait pas du regard le pendentif. Elle avait dû attendre des années et des années, mais à présent, le pendentif était réapparu et il avait une sorcière. Il ne lui manquait plus que le grimoire … A croire que Damon avait quasiment tout prévu. Tout … Sauf sa présence ici et maintenant. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser agir à sa guise. Elle le connaissait, ce n’était qu’un idiot impulsif, lorsqu’il comprendrait que Katherine n’était pas enfermé là-bas dedans, il deviendrait un idiot impulsif et brisé. Un mélange dangereux. Sa mère serait juste à côté, affaiblie comme jamais… et ça, elle ne voulait pas que ça arrive. Elle devait avoir un moyen de pression contre lui et elle allait le trouver. Mais d’abord, il fallait qu’elle se rende indispensable à ses yeux, trouver le grimoire serait du plus bel effet. Pour cela, elle allait s’approcher d’un Gilbert. Pas la fille, qui ressemblait tant à Katherine et que les frères Salvatore couvaient du regard, non. Elle allait séduire le petit Jérémy. Ce serait … un jeu d’enfant !

Jérémy était bien loin de penser à ses peines de cœur à ce moment-là. Si on le lui avait demandé, il aurait dit qu’il ne pensait qu’à Vicky. Vicky était un fantôme dans leurs vies, elle ne les quittait pas. On dit qu’on ne se rend compte de la valeur des personnes qu’une fois qu’elles sont parties. C’était peut-être vrai, mais de son vivant aussi il l’aimait. Mais à cet instant, ses pensées étaient loin d’elle, ce qui était rarissime. Jenna était venue lui demander s’il savait ce que sa sœur avait. Elle avait l’air encore plus triste et déprimée qu’en temps normal, ce qui était vraiment inquiétant. Jérémy avait remarqué qu’elle ne parlait plus du tout à Stefan, ni à Bonnie et qu’elle s’éclipsait toutes les fins de journées. Elle passait sans doute beaucoup de temps à écrire dans son journal… Elle faisait ça quand ça n’allait pas.

_« Je crois qu’elle s’est rapprochée du frère de Stefan. Damon. »_

Jenna tiqua à ce nom, la dernière fois qu’elle avait entendu parler de cet homme, Elena semblait le détester. Et il était bien plus vieux qu’elle ! Mais bon si il pouvait la rendre heureuse… Il faudrait qu’elle essaye de lui parler directement, et peut-être qu’elle lui propose de faire venir Damon à la maison. Qu’importe, elle ne supportait pas de la voir aussi triste.

Elle ne se doutait pas qu’à cet instant même Elena avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle regardait de loin trois personnes. Damon et deux hommes qui hochaient de la tête tranquillement. Il s’agissait d’ouvrier que le vampire avait légèrement hypnotisé pour qu’ils ne se posent pas de question. A la place ils se disaient qu’il y avait vraiment des « originaux » à Mystic Falls. Après tout, à quoi ça sert d’avoir l’eau et l’électricité en pleins milieu de la forêt, sans accès à une route et surtout pour une maison brûlée. C’était comme ça ! Ils n’y pouvaient rien. Alors ils creusaient les tranchées à la pelle, au lieu de le faire à la machine, en riant comme des idiots en se racontant les dernières blagues qu’ils avaient entendu.

_« Tu connais celle de la nonne naine ?_

_-              Non, racontes ! »_

Et bientôt les rires remplirent de nouveau la forêt, rendant l’endroit bien moins lugubre. Ils étaient à mille lieux des intrigues fantomatiques d’Emily, des plans séducteurs d’Anna ou des soucis de Jenna. La vie étaitbelle. Tout simplement.


	20. Chapitre 19 : Hypnotique

Elena arriva chez elle et fronça les sourcils. Qu’est-ce que c’était que tout ce monde ? Elle avait bien dit qu’elle ne voulait pas d’ouvrier. Que faisaient-ils là ? Elle passa la porte et trouva une scène des plus atypiques. Damon était en plein interrogatoire, il cherchait comment faire pour soutenir le plancher. Il avait l’air aussi sérieux que concentré et étrangement, elle éclata de rire.

_« Damon, que fais-tu ?_

_-              J’essaye de comprendre comment faire pour que le peu de toit qu’il nous reste ne nous tombe pas sur la tête. »_

Il avait froncé des sourcils en lui répondant, très sérieusement et elle repartit à rire. Elle s’attendait tellement à le trouver entrain de tout détruire une bouteille à la main, tout en enchaînant les pas de danse. Il leva les yeux en secouant la tête mais un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Elle avait un rire communicatif. Comme … Katherine. Il déglutit et reprit très calmement sa conversation avec le charpentier qu’il avait hypnotisé. Il devait avoir des explications claires et précises s’il voulait avoir la moindre chance de rénover cette maison.

Elena s’assit sur l’escalier et le regarda faire. Le professionnel engueulait Damon, lui expliquant qu’il était inconscient de vouloir faire ça seul et bizarrement le vampire le laissait faire. Il l’avait pourtant mis sous hypnose, elle aurait cru qu’il deviendrait absolument ‘obéissant’, ‘conciliant’ et il semblait avoir encore tout son caractère. Comme si Damon n’avait pas voulu brisé sa personnalité. Damon tenta de convaincre, le plus humainement possible, l’homme qu’il était assez fort pour porter les poutres en question.

Elena se demanda si ça c’était aussi passé ainsi avec Caroline ou s’il avait violé son corps et son esprit. La question la perturba tant qu’elle voulut avoir le fin mot de l’histoire. Damon ne l’avait pas épargné jusque-là, alors, lorsqu’ils furent seuls, elle le lui demanda directement. L’homme savait que tôt ou tard, le sujet reviendrait sur le tapis, elle avait dû le détester pour ça. Il tenta d’expliquer que tout ce qu’il faisait c’était supprimer une crainte, une peur ou une volonté. Le charpentier croyait dur comme fer qu’il était impossible de lui expliquer comme faire les réparations soient même. L’hypnose ne lui avait servi qu’à lui faire comprendre que ce n’était pas le cas. Les connaissances, la personnalité, les envies de l’homme n’avaient pas été modifiées. Il avait amené Caroline à ne plus avoir peur de lui. Il ne lui avait rien fait d’autres qu’elle n’ait voulu une fois cette peur passée.

_« Tu aurais pu en faire une poupée ? »_

Damon grimaça. Il aimait beaucoup utiliser l’hypnose pour son côté pratique, mais toujours de façon légère, sinon les risques de rejet étaient plus important, l’efficacité moindre et surtout … Ce n’était pas drôle du tout d’avoir affaire à des « poupées serviles ». Il n'en arrivait là que lorsqu'il manquait de possibilité pour faire autrement.

_« Je vais te montrer. Retire ton collier. »_

Elena l’attrapa soudain angoissée. Qu’allait-il faire ? Avoir ce collier autour du cou la rassurée, un peu comme si elle avait une bombe lacrymo dans son sac. Elle n'était pas absolument sans défense avec lui.

_« Tu ne risques rien. Tu le remettras juste après et je te promets de ne pas effacer ta mémoire. »_

Elle lui avait fait confiance pour des choses bien plus grave. Elle lui avait offert son cou et l’avait laissé mordre pour qu’il puisse s’enfuir. Il aurait pu la tuer. Il pouvait encore la tuer à tout moment. Elle retira son collier le plus lentement possible et le posa soigneusement à côté d’elle. Il la mena jusqu’à l’étage et redescendit au rez-de-chaussée.

_« Saute._

_-              Quoi !? Non ! Tu es fou ?_

_-              Non, pourquoi, tu as peur ?_

_-              Oui. »_

Damon remonta d’un bond sur la corniche avec elle et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il lui murmura, qu’elle n’avait pas à avoir peur. Elle eut l’impression que quelques choses se débloquer dans sa tête et soudain, elle comprit que ça pouvait être drôle. Il redescendit et sans hésiter, elle lui sauta dans les bras en riant. Il lui demanda d’avoir aussi peur qu’avant de sauter et lui fit remettre son pendentif. Un voile d’horreur apparu sur son visage alors qu’elle blêmissait violemment. Elle ne s’était pas demandé une seule seconde s’il pouvait être dangereux de sauter, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé si il allait la rattraper. Elle s’assit, ses mains tremblaient.

Il lui fait un immense sourire innocent. Il ne lui aurait pas faire de mal. Elle se calma doucement et finit par admettre qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé de s’amuser. C’était une part d’elle-même. Elle comprenait mieux ce qu’il avait fait à Caroline. Il avait juste fait en sortes qu’elle n’ait pas peur. C’était bien moins horrible que ce qu’elle avait envisagé au premier abord.

_« Alors tu ne l’as pas violé._

_-              Merci mais je n’ai pas besoin de forcé qui que ce soit. »_

La conversation commençait à l’énerver, il sortit chercher le second artisan qu’il avait fait venir qui lui expliqua comment finir de raccorder l’eau et l’électricité à la maison et surtout, dans quel ordre faire les choses. Elena le regarda faire, rassurée.

Elle se détourna et ses cheveux ondulèrent à cause du mouvement. Elle laissa ses hanches roulées une nouvelle fois et leva les bras. La musique pulsait autour d’elle, violente, agressive et pourtant, si bonne. Elle se dandina en rythme, un immense sourire plaquée aux lèvres. Cet homme la regardait avec un air gourmand. Il serait parfait. Elle s’approcha de lui, délicate prédatrice et darda son regard dans celui, brun, du jeune homme. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches et elle reprit sa danse. Elle le boirait bien assez tôt. Pour le moment elle voulait s’amuser et oublier. La comète était repassée, il y a peu et bientôt, Stefan apprendrait qu’elle était en vie et qu’elle n’avait pas cherché à le revoir. Ou plutôt, pas chercher à le contacter, ce qui était très différent. Car elle l'avait espionné plusieurs fois. Elle se retourna vers le bel homme et laissa le pouvoir de persuasion faire son office. Après tout, elle allait avoir besoin de divertissement pour les prochains jours. L’homme lui murmura sa question à l’oreille et son souffle la fit frémir. Elle lui répondit doucement :

_« Tu peux m’appeler … Katherine. »_

De l’autre côté du pays, Stefan venait d’arriver au Manoir. Elena ne voulait pas lui parler mais il devait trouver un moyen de se réconcilier avec elle pour pouvoir la protéger. Un vampire semait le trouble en ville, plusieurs personnes étaient mortes non loin et le Conseil avait mandaté plusieurs personnes pour les trouver. Il y avait de plus en plus de veine de Vénus en circulation dans les boissons de la ville. Elena ne risquait rien des chasseurs, mais ce vampire … Il ne savait pas de qui il pouvait s’agir. Et peut-être qu’Elena accepterait de lui parler s’il se soumettait à sa volonté de garder Damon en vie, aussi dangereux que ce soit … De toute façon, il n’avait guère le choix. Damon reprenait des forces à vitesse grand V. Il avait déjà failli le tuer une fois et à la prochaine confrontation, il pourrait bien l’empaler pour de bon. Il lui restait beaucoup de veine de Vénus, si besoin, mais s’il voulait piéger son frère, il allait devoir être malin. A ce qu’il sache, il ne buvait que du sang de poche, bien à l’abri dans sa ruine. Il osait croire qu’Elena ne le nourrissait pas directement … Il ne voulait pas de ce genre d’intimité entre eux…

_« Damon ?_

_-              Oh petit frère. Venu chercher la bagarre ? »_

Damon venait apparaître sur le seuil et imiter un combat de boxe le sourire aux lèvres. Pourtant, il fixait ses mains, près à esquiver si jamais Stefan tentait de lui injecter quoique ce soit. Il ne voulait pas se faire avoir comme ça. Il avait suffisamment absorbé de veine de Vénus pour un siècle ou deux.

_« Je suis venu donner des informations. Après tout … nous sommes frères.»_

Alors Stefan lui expliqua tout ce qu’il savait. S’il ne comprenait la présence d’autres vampires, Damon était persuadé que tout cela avait un lien avec son plan… Vingt-sept vampires étaient enfermés là, ils avaient des amis, des amours, de la famille … Autant de personnes capables de venir lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Il fallait qu’il se dépêche de trouver ce grimoire … Mais tout ça, il ne comptait pas en parler à Stefan.

Son frère avait un plan. Il avait toujours un plan, parfois il le partageait avec lui, mais pas toujours. C’était même plutôt rare. Et ça ne l’intéressait pas … Tout ce qu’il voulait savoir, c’est si Elena serait en sécurité. Mais ça non plus, Damon ne comptait pas le lui dire.


	21. Chapitre 20 : Entre ses mains

_« Cher Journal,_

_J’espère que tu excuseras mon écriture tremblante et la façon dont ma plume raye tes pages. Mes mains tremblent. Je ne comprends pas. J’aimerai pouvoir en parler à quelqu’un mais il n’y a personnes. Personnes. Sauf toi. J’ai du mal à respirer. Je lui faisais confiance. Je lui faisais réellement, absolument confiance. J’ai retiré mon collier pour lui ! Je l’ai laissé me mordre de mon plein grès ! Pire … je l’ai sorti de sa cage. Stefan avait essayé de me prévenir mais j’ai cru … Quel naïveté ! J’ai cru que je pourrais le calmer, le convaincre de ne massacrer personne. J’ai cru que je pourrais sauver tout le monde. Mais tout le monde souffre ! Je n’y peux rien ! Damon est Damon. Et moi, je ne suis qu’une pathétique petite humaine sans cervelle, qui n’a pas su écouter les mots d’un vampire âgé de plus d’un siècle. Il m’avait prévenu. »_

Quelques heures plus tôt, Bonnie avait changé de comportement brutalement. Elle semblait épuisée ces derniers temps. Elena faisait de son mieux pour l’éviter, elle était toujours en colère contre elle mais elle ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de s’inquiéter. Elles étaient amies depuis si longtemps … D’un seul coup, le visage de Bonnie avait changé. Son regard, quelques choses. Il y avait quelques choses de dérangeant. Elle s’était levée, en plein cours et était sortie, en marchant comme un zombie. Elena avait failli rester là sans rien faire, mais finalement, elle l’avait suivi. Malgré ses appels, Bonnie ne s’était pas retournée. Son regard était fixe et elle marchait vite tout en serrant compulsivement le bijou de Damon dans sa main.

C’est ce qui lui avait rappelé la discussion avec le vampire. Il lui avait dit que Bonnie serait possédée par Emily. A l’époque, elle était si fatiguée par les événements qu’elle n’avait presque pas réagit. Aujourd’hui, elle était un peu plus inquiète mais il lui dit qu’elle survivrait et elle lui faisait confiance. Totalement. Elle se contenta de suivre la jeune femme pour pouvoir la soutenir en cas de problème.

Bonnie s’était arrêtée devant une ruine, assez proche du Manoir. Elena regardait autour d’elle sachant que son ami passait le plus gros de son temps à restaurer la maison, il ne serait pas étonnant qu’il se montre. Il avait fini par arriver et ce qu’elle avait vu sur son visage l’avait inquiété. Il avait crié et elle s’était ratatinée sur elle-même. Emily avait formé un cercle de feu pour empêcher Damon de l’atteindre et d’où elle était, Elena voyait les flammes brillaient dans ses yeux. Il semblait simplement fou. Elle failli reculer avant de se souvenir que c’était Damon. Juste Damon. Elle ne risquait rien, elle devait simplement comprendre ce qui le mettait dans cet état et le calmer.

_« Emily ! Je te jure devant Dieu que tu vas me le payer !_

_-              Je ne te laisserais pas les relâcher dans cette époque. »_

Elena se sentit blêmir, les vingt-sept vampires, Emily ne voulait plus les relâcher. Elle refusait de libérer Katherine. Si elle pouvait comprendre les raisons de l’ancêtre de Bonnie, quoiqu’elle n’avait aucune idée des massacres qu’ils pourraient perpétrer, elle comprenait aussi le drame qui était en train de se jouer pour Damon.

_« J’en ai rien à faire des autres ! Ce que je veux c’est Katherine. »_

Le feu crépita un peu plus fort et un instant, Elena eut peur qu’il ne cherche à le traverser, mais il recula. Elle tenta d’attraper son bras pour le calmer. Il se dégagea brutalement, sans même avoir conscience de qui l’entourer. Il devait la convaincre. Il devait trouver le moyen. Elle ne pouvait pas enfermer Katherine comme ça ! Elle lui avait promis.

_« Je t’en prie, fais pas ça._

_-              Je ne peux pas les libérer et je ne le ferai pas. »_

Emily leva le pendentif, la clef, à la hauteur de son visage, comme si elle voulait le montrer à Damon et l’homme se décomposa un peu plus encore. Elle le torturait et le savait, mais elle n’avait aucune pitié pour quelqu’un qui avait choisi de devenir vampire. Peu importe l’amour qui l’animait alors.

_« Non, je t’en supplie, non.»_

Les sanglots dans la voix de Damon firent l’effet d’une bombe à Elena qui se mit à hurler à son tour, d’attirer l’attention d’Emily, de gagner quelques secondes, mais la sorcière l’ignora et jeta le collier en l’air. Il explosa en vol. Le bruit fut assourdissant. Damon ne leva pas la tête, il regardait Emily et uniquement Emily. Elena loupa l’échange de regard qui se produisit alors, volonté contre volonté. Elle ne voyait que les étincelles produites par la destruction de la pierre. Si vives, si lumineuses, qu’elle en resta aveugler quelques secondes. Assez longtemps pour qu’Emily laisse place à Bonnie, que les flammes s’éteignent et que Damon bondisse …

Quelques heures plus tard, Elena tremblait toujours devant son journal.

 

_« Je n’avais pas conscience de ce que pouvait faire Damon. Pas de cette façon-là, en tout cas. Que pourrait faire vingt-sept vampires assoiffés dans la ville ? Combien de personnes devront mourir avant qu’ils ne soient rassasiés. Ils se comporteront peut-être comme Stefan, avec du contrôle. Mais s’ils sont comme Damon ? Impulsifs._

_Je tremble un peu moins à présent, mais la scène repasse encore et encore devant mes yeux. Je ne voyais pas grand-chose. Je me souviens nettement que l’air sentait la fumée. Je déteste cette odeur. Je la déteste tellement. J’ai ouvert les yeux, ils étaient pleins de larmes. La fumée me faisait mal et pourtant je l’ai vu. Se ruer sur Bonnie. L’attraper comme un fauve enragée et la mordre. Elle a hurlé et il a secoué la tête comme si … Comme s’il voulait lui briser la nuque. Je l’ai vu mourir. »_

Elena lâcha son journal. Les sanglots lui prenaient la gorge, soudain, ils éclatèrent. Brutaux et déchirants. Les larmes inondèrent ses joues. Elle pleura, longtemps. Jusqu’à ce qu’elle sente son visage bouffi et désagréable. Elle se redressa, elle devait l’écrire. Elle devait s’en libérer. Elle chercha en tremblant son crayon alors que les mots se bousculaient dans sa tête.

_« Elle avait la tête renversée en arrière. On aurait dit une poupée. Cassée. J’ai couru comme j’ai pu pour arriver sur eux et j’ai frappé Damon. Je ne crois pas qu’il s’en soit rendu compte pourtant ma main me fait toujours mal. J’ai vu le sang goûter le long de l’épaule de Bonnie. J’ai vu … son visage. Paisible. Je n’avais pas la force. Il tenait sa vie entre ses mains et moi, j’étais impuissante. Stefan aurait peut-être pu l’arracher de son cou en quelques secondes mais moi … Moi, je ne suis qu’humaine. J’avais pas la force. Alors j’ai caressé ses cheveux et je l’ai appelé doucement, tout doucement. La forêt était si silencieuse que j’avais l’impression d’hurler, mais le son peinait à passer mes lèvres. J’ai murmuré son nom jusqu’à obtenir son attention. J’ai vu son regard posé sur moi une seconde, un regard fou. Terrorisant. Les veines avaient envahis son visage et son regard … Il n’était plus bleu. Il était quelqu’un d’autre, mais c’était toujours Damon quelques part. Alors je lui ai dit que Bonnie était mon amie et qu’il devait la lâcher maintenant. Les veines se sont faites plus visible encore sur son visage mais ses mâchoires se sont ouvertes lentement et Bonnie est tombée. Elle avait les yeux fermés. Elle était morte._

_Je me suis jetée sur elle. Enfin je suppose car je me suis retrouvée la tête contre sa poitrine, à chercher le son de son cœur la seconde suivante. Je me suis redressée et j’ai appelé Damon. Il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, les bras ballant. Il avait l’air assommé. J’ai hurlé. J’ai hurlé jusqu’à ce qu’il se réveille et je l’ai supplié de donner du sang à Bonnie. Contre toute attente, il ne l’avait pas achevé … Mais elle agonisait. Elle agonisait et il ne voulait pas l’aider. Je l’ai haï à cet instant. J’ai senti tout mon corps pulsait d’une énergie étrange et je me suis ruée sur lui. Je l’ai giflé tout en le suppliant. Vraiment pathétique, mais il a fini par m’écouter. Il s’est ouvert le poignet d’un coup de croc. Le sang a giclé encore … La forêt devenait rouge. J’ai vu Bonnie déglutir le sang et la plaie se refermer. ‘Comme par magie’._

_Et puis, je me retrouvée avec Bonnie réveillée, qui ne se souvenait pas comment elle était arrivée là mais qui se souvenait parfaitement de Damon l’attaquant et Damon. Le regard vide. Tellement vide. Une part de moi avait envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de le calmer. L’irréparable avait été évité. Une autre part avait simplement envie de lui planter un pieu en plein cœur pour avoir osé attaquer Bonnie. Pour m’avoir déçue … Alors je suis partie, j’ai ramené Bonnie chez elle. Je l’ai écouté me dire qu’il était un monstre. Je l’ai laissé le rabaisser, le maudire et m’expliquer que je ne devais plus le voir. Jamais. Je ne lui ai rien répondu car j’étais déjà tellement en colère. Haineuse. Je lui avais donné ma confiance et … Il m’avait trahie. Mais à présent que j’ai écrit ses mots, je me rends également compte à quel point il a du se maîtriser pour ne pas simplement lui briser la nuque. A quel point, il a dû se retenir pour pouvoir la lâcher. A quel point ça a dû lui coûter de la sauver pour moi. Et tout ça, alors qu’il venait de perdre la chance de retrouver la femme qu’il aime. Ça lui a fait tellement mal qu’il est resté en état de choc et je l’ai abandonné en plein milieu de la forêt._

_Ca me fait peur. Ca me fait terriblement peur même, mais il faut croire que je suis prête à tout accepter de lui … même qu’il essaie de tuer l’une de mes meilleures amies. »_


	22. Chapitre 21 : Doutes

Damon était assis dans le Manoir. Couché serait plus exact, à même le sol. Il regardait le plafond avec ce début de charpente qu’il s’était escrimé à monter le plus solidement possible. Pourquoi faire ? Il pensait partir bien avant la fin des travaux. A quoi un Manoir partiellement rénové pourrait servir à Elena ? Il savait qu’il en serait ainsi mais ça ne l’avait pas empêché de mettre toute son énergie dans ce projet, oubliant presque son plan diabolique qui s’écroulait un peu plus d’heure en heure. A présent, Elena semblait le haïr. Il avait failli tuer Bonnie après tout … et lui, tout ce qu’il pensait, c’était qu’il voulait finir ce Manoir. Il voulait l’habiter… car c’était la maison d’Elena. Il avait tout gâché, il était doué pour ça. Il ne savait que faire ça : tout gâcher.

Il se redressa et but une longue rasade de Whisky. Il y avait au moins une chose dont il devait venir à bout. Il devait libérer Katherine. Même s’il n’arrivait plus à l’aimer comme avant, même si … Il ne pouvait pas la laisser face à cette torture pour l’éternité. Il devait la libérer. Le cristal était détruit et la solution la plus évidente c’était envolée. Mais il avait craint qu’Emily ne le trahisse depuis si longtemps qu’il avait cherché d’autres solutions de briser le sort. Il avait entendu parler d’un grimoire … Le grimoire d’Emily. Caché on ne sait où. Et du journal d’un fondateur qui révèlerait l’emplacement du dit grimoire. Une véritable chasse au trésor … Il avait cherché les Journaux des fondateurs en vain durant des années. Sans réussir … Même en hypnotisant leurs descendants, les papiers étaient bien cachés et les dit descendant ignoré souvent ce qu’ils signifiaient. Il mettrait peut-être des siècles avant de réussir à mettre la main sur le bon journal, s’il n’était pas détruit avant et si lui-même ne se faisait pas tuer. Mais il ne devait pas être le seul sur cette piste, la ville se remplissait petit à petit de vampires vu le nombre d’attaque « d’animaux » qui se produisait. Rester à Mystic Falls serait bientôt un sport extrême.

Il se redressa totalement et alla chercher de quoi détruire un bout de murs. Il devait mettre des poutres en place pour être sûr que le plancher tienne le coup. Détruire, réparer, construire, ça lui vidait la tête. Si tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça … lui qui n’aurait jamais cru être un « bâtisseur ».

Lorsqu’Elena entra dans le Manoir, elle le trouva, une bouteille à la main et les cheveux pleins de poussière. Il leva la tête vers elle et ils restèrent figés quelques secondes. Elle le voyait encore, avec les veines apparentes et les yeux rouges, remplis de sang. Damon lui craignait de revoir la terreur dans ces yeux, mais Elena déglutit et leva son menton fièrement. Elle refusait d’avoir peur de lui. Elle voulait se souvenir d’une seule chose : au plus noir de sa colère, Damon avait su l’entendre et s’arrêter. Au plus profond de sa détresse, Damon avait su l’entendre et l’aider. Elle avança, aussi courageusement qu’elle en était capable et elle le prit dans ses bras.

_« Je suis désolée pour le cristal. »_

Il se raidit dans ses bras, s’attendant à moitié à ce qu’elle le trahisse et lui plante une seringue pleine de Veine de Vénus dans le corps. Il ne parvenait pas à se laisser aller, les effusions de sentiment, très peu pour lui … Alors il détourna le regard et resta silencieux. Il n’y avait rien à dire. Elle n’y pouvait rien et lui non plus. Il respira profondément son parfum léger. Il était plus grand qu’elle et dans cette position, il avait quasiment son nez sur sa carotide. Il aurait pu la mordre, il n’avait qu’à ouvrir les mâchoires et … Elena se recula.

_« Est-ce qu’il y a un autre moyen de la libérer ?_

_-              Peut-être._

_-              Laisses-moi t’aider._

_-              Non._

_-              Damon. Si je peux faire quoique ce soit, laisses-moi faire. Je ne veux pas voir de massacre en ville, mais … Je veux que tu retrouves celle que tu aimes. »_

Damon caressa doucement sa joue, il n’était pas dupe, il voyait la souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Est-ce qu’elle culpabilisait à l’idée de lâcher ces vampires en ville ? Est-ce qu’elle s’en voulait de l’aider malgré tout ? Malgré Bonnie, malgré le sang, malgré les risques ? Il devrait lui dire qu’il était désolé pour Bonnie, mais il ne l’était pas. Alors il se tait encore.

Il se sentait faible. Plus faible que lorsqu’il était couché au fond de la cellule, en train d’agonisait. Un autre genre de faiblesse. Quelque chose qui le poussait à assembler des planches entre elle et à dévoiler ses plans. A être honnête. A lui faire confiance …

_« J’ai besoin de trouver les Journaux des fondateurs. Peut-être … pourrais-tu chercher celui des Gilbert ?_

_-              D’accord. Allons-y. Il y a des caisses entières de papier. Si Jenna me demande, on dira que tu es passionné par l’histoire de la ville et que tu m’aides pour un exposé. »_

Damon ne bougea pas immédiatement. Il pensait qu’elle partirait, pas qu’elle l’inviterait, encore, chez elle. Elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle lui attrapa la main et l’entraina à sa suite. Lui qui aimait maîtriser les situations n’en fut que plus désarçonné. Il s’attendait à moitié à ce qu’elle le conduise à Stefan, après tout, elle ne pouvait plus lui faire confiance. N’est-ce pas ? Quel genre de fille lui ferait encore confiance ? Mais bientôt il se retrouva face à une caisse pleine de papiers datant de la guerre, datant de sa vie humaine et il comprit qu’elle était sincère. La haine qui avait brillé dans ses yeux avait disparu. Il garda un masque neutre sur le visage avant de se mettre à fouiller activement au milieu des papiers. Il devait trouver ce journal.

Elena s’assit et le regarda fouiller dans les papiers. Il avait l’air froid, presque en colère. Le voir ici, assis à même le sol, à chercher un journal était des plus étranges. Elle le revoyait, encore et toujours, l’air haineux se jetant sur Bonnie. Comment pouvait-elle faire comme si de rien n’était ? Quel genre d’amie était-elle ? Le genre trahie et … Et amoureuse. Si elle pardonnait à Damon de lui faire tant de frayeur, ce n’était pas pour rien. Si elle était jalouse à l’idée qu’il retrouve cette Katherine, ce n’était pas pour rien. Si elle prenait sur elle pour l’aider à la retrouver, ce n’était pas pour rien. Si elle acceptait, encore, de remettre sa vie en jeu en restant près de lui … Ce n’était pas pour rien. Se l’avouer était plus compliqué et elle était toujours en colère. Autant contre lui, pour ce qu’il avait fait, que contre elle-même, capable de le pardonner d’une seconde à l’autre. Comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Damon sortit le Journal du coffre. Le Journal des Gilbert. Avec sa chance légendaire, ce ne serait sans doute que les mots d’un vieux fou, mais c’était un premier Journal. Il s’appuya contre le mur derrière lui et contempla la couverture épaisse et jaunie par le temps. Il n’avait pas envie d’ouvrir ce Journal. Ca le rapprocherai du moment où il libèrerait Katherine. Et il avait encore envie de rester là, en compagnie d’Elena. En même temps… Il avait furieusement envie d’ouvrir ce Journal, de trouver le grimoire, de sortir Katherine de cet enfer … et pour la suite, il verrait bien. Peut-être le haïrait-elle pour cette soif interminable ? Il se surprit à l’espérer un instant. Il n’avait pas envie de détruire la relation étrange qu’il avait avec l’humaine.

_« Tu ne l’ouvres pas ? »_

La voix d’Elena contenait de l’espoir, un frisson traversa le corps du vampire et il leva ses yeux couleur acier sur elle. Il observa attentivement sa peau, douce, délicate, parfaite, ses cheveux lisses qui encadraient son visage. Elle avait l’air d’une poupée de porcelaine, fragile. Son regard était doux … lui aussi plein d’espoir et il allait briser ça. Car il ouvrirait ce Journal tôt ou tard et il ferait sortir Katherine. Il aimerait sans doute Katherine … peut-être seulement parce qu’il l’avait aimé trop longtemps pour arrêter du jour au lendemain.

_« Si. »_

Damon ouvrit le Journal.


	23. Chapitre 22 : Des yeux chocolat

Jérémy ne tenait pas de journal. Ecrire n’avait jamais été une évidence, contrairement à sa sœur qui pouvait passer des heures devant un cahier. Pourtant, lui aussi aimait s’exprimer sur le papier … avant. Il dessinait. Il réinventait le monde, en image et chaque détail qu’il ajoutait rendait ce nouveau monde un peu plus crédible, un peu plus profond, un peu moins surfaix. Il aimait ça … avant. Jusqu’au jour où toute sa vie avait basculé. Ses parents étaient morts. Il savait que ça arriverait un jour, mais pas déjà. Pas avant d’être devenu un homme, un père, un mari. Pas avant d’avoir rendu sa mère fière. Pas avant d’avoir vu son père jouait avec ses petits-enfants. Pas maintenant. Et pourtant … l’accident lui avait arraché ses parents et lui avait rendu une sœur dévastée par la culpabilité dont le sourire ne dépassait plus la bouche. Ses yeux étaient rieurs avant. Avant.

Il s’était noyé dans la drogue. Il s’était défoncé. Il avait abandonné le dessin et s’était laissé porter par le courant. Il n’avait plus envie de rien, il voulait attendre … Un jour où l’autre, tout irait mieux, en attendant, il n’avait pas envie de vivre. Vicky l’avait sorti de là à sa manière, elle avait rendu la drogue plus plaisante. La vie n’était plus en noir et blanc, des nuances de gris étaient apparues, puis une tâche de couleur, presque fluorescente : Vicky. Vicky dansait. Vicky tournoyait. Vicky riait. Vicky vivait, tristement, salement, mais avec le sourire aux lèvres et elle l’entraînait dans la vie. Ils avaient tournoyaient ensemble, bien au-dessus des nuages. Jérémy ne dessinait plus, il vivait dans un dessin. Une œuvre multicolore, peinte par un fou qui avait tapissé le sol de sang. Alors, il regardait le ciel et uniquement le ciel. Et un jour, le sol les avait rattrapés. Le sang avait englouti Vicky. Elle était morte.

Jérémy n’avait pas repris le dessin. Il ne flottait plus. Le monde était redevenu gris et le son tamisé. Il ne se droguait plus … Ça ne lui servait plus à rien, les couleurs l’avaient fui. Chaque jour, il renfilait son costume, souriait, rouler des épaules, parler, bouger et chaque soir, il le retirait pour retomber dans cet état d’absence. Sa vie n’était qu’une comédie. Jenna s’inquiétait pour Elena. Il aurait pu être jaloux, mais pour ça, il aurait fallu que ça ait de l’importance. Ça n’en avait pas. Il aurait pu s’inquiéter pour sa sœur … Il aurait peut-être même dû. Il avait vu ce Damon et il avait bien vite décidé qu’il ne l’aimait pas. Un coureur de jupon au sourire charmeur hypocrite. Mais même ça, ça ne le faisait plus réagir. Elena était grande et si elle avait besoin d’un imbécile comme ce mec pour s’en sortir, très bien.

Par moment, des moments fugaces et rares, l’envie de dessiner rattrapait Jérémy. Il avait envie de mettre Vicky sur le papier. Comme ça, elle ne serait pas morte. Pas vraiment. Elle serait encore là, devant lui et il pourrait la laisser danser, danser, danser. Mais le monde est sourd, muet. Tous les sons assourdis par ce voile. Il n’y a pas de musique sur laquelle danser. Que le silence, moite et assourdissant. Il est coupé de la réalité et d’où il est, il pose un regard froid dessus. Vicky mérite mieux que ce monde-là. Il préfère la laisser partir plutôt que de lui infliger ça. Il préfère … Il a envie de la rejoindre. De mourir.

Et puis … Un jour, il y a cette fille et ses yeux chocolats. Elle le voit, elle le regarde, elle lui parle, elle lui sourit. Sa voix traverse le voile et le fusille. Il ne veut pas d’elle près de lui ! Il veut son silence, il veut ses regrets amers ! Il ne veut pas sourire et pourtant, le sourire qui lui monte au visage n’a rien d’une farce. Il n’est pas factice et il se hait pour ça. Comment oser sourire ? Comment oser regarder une autre fille ! Pourquoi faire ? Vicky est morte ! Vicky. Est. Morte. Il s’éloigne de cette peste qui ose le regarder de cette façon, avec de la joie dans les yeux. Tout ça n’est qu’une feinte. Il n’a pas le droit, il ne peut pas, il ne veut pas. Non ! Vicky est morte. Il s’éloigne.

Il rentre chez lui d’un pas lourd, traînant, sans volonté, le masque est tombé un peu trop tôt, trop ébranlé par cette idiote. Il allait devoir faire face à Jenna sans. Elena ne serait sans doute pas là. Ce n’était pas plus mal ainsi. Il ne voulait voir personne. La porte s’ouvre et il entend des voix à l’étage. Jenna est face à lui, en bas. Elena et son souriant hypocrite sont en haut. Il monte l’escalier sans un mot et s’enferme dans sa chambre. Son bloc à dessin est là, sur la table, à prendre la poussière. Il l’ouvre, détache consciencieusement une feuille et la porte à hauteur de son visage. Lentement, il la déchire. Le monde imaginaire est imaginaire. Il n’existe pas. Il réduit la feuille à l’état de confetti. Il saisit la suivante et l’arrache un peu moins délicatement, mais il ne la déchire pas : trop de bruit. Il veut son silence. Il la découpe à grand coup de ciseau. Le monde imaginaire est une farce. Le monde réel n’est pas mieux. Des confettis. Il pourrait presque voir le sang du sol les imbibaient. Une troisième feuille vient compléter la pile. Le sang grimpe lentement, tentant d’engloutir les petits bouts d’imaginaires détruit. Il y parviendrait. Le sang englouti tout. Les pages s’enchaînent jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus que d’anciennes feuilles, déjà marqué de coup de crayon. Des super-héros, des guerriers, des hommes forts comme il aurait aimé l’être. Dans un autre monde. Ce ne sont bientôt plus que des carrés, découpés, déchirés, détruits. Le sang grimpe toujours. Il englouti tout. Il lui a pris Vicky. Il lui a pris ses parents. Il lui prendra tout.

La porte de la chambre s’ouvre avec fracas et Elena se précipite sur lui. Jérémy lève la tête, étrangement neutre à cette intrusion. Il grimace lorsqu’elle se met à hurler. Elle lui attrape les bras et le secoue en criant. Il baisse la tête et voit les doigts d’Elena crispé sur sa peau. Elle est pleine de sang. Elle hurle. Elle hurle. Il entend des pas précipités dans l’escalier, Jenna apparaît à la porte et pousse l’hypocrite. Elle se jette sur lui elle aussi. Il ne comprend pas. Tout lui parait lent, désordonné, étrange. Elena tremble. Il la sent trembler contre ses bras. Il a envie de lui demander ce qui ne va pas mais sa langue lui parait pâteuse. Jenna cri. Encore. Ne peuvent-elles pas respecter le silence ?

_« Qu’est-ce que tu as fait Jérémy ? »_

Il baisse la tête et observe, hébété, ses bras. Le sang jaillit de ses bras. Il ne vient pas du sol. Il observe les confettis et voit soudain clairement que le sang ne remonte pas, il coule. Il descend. Il trace des sillons et redessine un monde. Un nouveau monde. Un monde imaginaire. Le monde imaginaire existe. Jérémy a envie de rire mais il est fatigué. Jenna le secoue, elle ne veut pas le laisser dormir.

Soudain, elle s’arrête. Elle ne bouge plus. L’hypocrite semble l’avoir paralysé d’un regard. Que veut-il encore celui-là ? N’en a-t-il pas déjà fait avec ses sourires idiots ? Il a séduit sa sœur ! Maintenant, qu’il disparaisse ! Damon mord son propre bras et le sang goûte. Il tombe par terre. Sa consistance n’est pas liquide, mais légèrement pâteuse. Ça fait un bruit bizarre, qui perce le silence, mais surtout … Il est entrain de gâcher son dessin. Est-ce qu’il ne se rend pas compte ? Il est entrain de tout gâcher ! Jérémy darde un regard furieux sur le vampire qui plaque son bras contre sa bouche. Le sang envahi tout. Il l’englouti. Les yeux du jeune homme roulent de terreur dans leurs orbites, il tente de se dégager mais Elena le tient. Son regard se fixe sur Jenna. Jenna est entrain de nettoyer sa chambre. Comme s’ils n’existaient pas … Comme si elle était seule … Comme si …

Est-ce que le sang les avait englouti ?


	24. Chapitre 23 : Qu'as-tu fait ?

 

Stefan était inquiet. De plus en plus d’attaque avait lieu dans les environs et le conseil devait être sur les nerfs. La situation devenait compliquée. Parfois, il se demandait même si ce n’était pas Damon qui faisait ses attaques pour lui pourrir la vie et puis il se souvenait que Damon faisait bonne figure devant Elena … Mais il n’y avait rien de bon chez lui. Quoiqu’elle puisse en penser. Il était tout à fait capable de s’éclipser pour aller saigner à blanc une personne ou deux. Ce n’était qu’un manipulateur de première après tout. Alors, il faisait des rondes en ville guettant les activités suspectes. Ça n’avait rien donné jusque-là et malheureusement, son régime alimentaire faisait que toute confrontation avec un vampire serait du suicide … Mais il ne voulait pas rien faire pour autant. Il ne voulait pas être ce genre d’homme.

Il lève soudain le visage et voit avec horreur la maison d’Elena. Une odeur de ferraille flotte dans l’air. Il se jette sur la porte et l’ouvre à la volée avant de grimper les marches quatre à quatre en suivant son instinct. Il déboule dans une pièce et un regard lui suffit pour comprendre. Damon a le menton dégoulinant de sang et le regard dur. Elena est en état de choc. Il y a du sang de partout et Jérémy, le petit frère d’Elena est tremble. Il est couvert de sang. Leur tante, Jenna, semble hypnotiser. Stefan se jette sur son propre frère et le plaque sur le mur en criant :

_« Qu’as-tu fait ? Damon ! Qu’as-tu fait ? »_

Damon ne lui réponds pas, en faites, il ne tourne même pas son regard vers lui, il regarde Elena. La soif qui envahi ses yeux par moment rends Stefan complètement fou. Le blanc de ses yeux qui vire au rouge profond. Les veines qui apparaissent sur le haut de ses joues et les cernes qui font leurs apparitions. Ça le dégoûte tellement ! Que veut-il faire maintenant ? Finir de saigner toute la famille ? Comme s’il n’en avait pas déjà assez fait ! Sans attendre, Stefan sort le pieu qu’il garde dans sa poche intérieur, au cas où, et l’enfonce dans la poitrine de Damon. Un hoquet de douleur traverse la bouche du vampire alors qu’il baisse les yeux vers l’objet en bois. La stupeur et le sang marquent son visage.

Derrière Stefan, les hurlements ont repris. C’est Elena. Cette chère et tendre Elena qui ne comprend pas qu’il vient de lui sauver la vie. Qui ne comprends pas qu’avec quelqu’un comme Damon il n’y a rien d’autres à faire. Il se retourne et la prend dans ses bras, lui murmurant que c’est fini. Damon ne leur fera plus de mal mais elle se débat et cri encore. Bientôt il comprend. Elle avait été hypnotisée pour s’inquiéter pour Damon. C’était la seule solution, sinon, pourquoi voudrait-elle l’aider ? Après qu’il ait osé attaquer Jérémy ? Il connait l’attachement qu’elle a pour son frère et sait qu’elle ne lui aurait jamais pardonné. Une preuve de plus qu’elle était hypnotisée.

_« DAMON !!! DAMON !!! »_

Elle hurle encore, frappant celui qui ose la tenir jusqu’à ce qu’il la lâche. Stefan baisse la tête, peu importe ce qu’elle veut faire il est trop tard à présent. Bien trop tard. Elle attrape le pieu à deux mains et tente de le retirer, mais le bout de bois est si long qu’il s’est planté dans le mur derrière lui. C’est tout ce qui maintient encore le vampire debout. Un bout de bois dans la poitrine. Elle tente de lui redresser le visage, de lui faire ouvrir les yeux, mais il reste … mort.

_« Non, non, non, non, non ! Ne me fait pas ça ! Damon, réveille-toi ! Non ! »_

Les larmes inondent son visage. Elle gifle le corps sans vie de toutes ses forces, espérant le réveiller, mais la tête de Damon part sur le côté, sans résistance. Elle hurle. Des sons inarticulés. Sans autre signification que la haine terrible qui l’envahi.

Stefan a tué Damon. Elle se retourne lentement et il peut voir toute la fureur sur son visage. Elle serre ses petits poings, comme si elle voulait se battre. Comme si elle pouvait le blesser. Elle se jette sur lui, abat ce poing serré contre sa joue et il se rend compte qu’elle peut lui faire mal. Mal au cœur. Il a tellement de peine pour elle, mais il ne peut rien contre l’hypnose de Damon. Rien du tout.

_« C’était ton frère ! »_

Elle hurle encore. Sa rage, sa colère, son angoisse, sa douleur, sa souffrance, sa perte. Autant de sentiments qui transparaissent dans sa voix. Stefan a tué l’homme qu’elle aime. Et elle, elle va le tuer. Elle abat son poing encore et encore, comme s’il avait le moindre effet, mais seule sa peau humaine s’abime, s’ouvre, se déchire. Elle saigne à présent et Stefan tente de l’arrêter, de la convaincre qu’il n’y avait pas d’autres solutions. Il lui dit qu’il va emmener le corps pour que son frère puisse reposer en paix. Elle hurle. Toujours. Damon est à elle et il ne le touchera plus jamais.

Il la pousse doucement. Il est impossible de raisonner quelqu’un sous hypnose … Il ne peut que l’ignorer et faire disparaître Damon au plus vite. Il s’approche de Damon, sa gorge se serre. Il n’aurait pas cru que le tuer lui ferait autant de mal. Il s’était préparer à cette éventualité depuis si longtemps déjà … Une douleur vive lui traversa l’épaule. Il tourna la tête et vit un crayon à papier, très légèrement enfoncé dans sa chair. Elena le tenait encore, elle l’arracha pour le planter plus profondément, arrachant un cri au vampire qui se dégagea rapidement. Il s’éloigna, la regardant sa comprendre. Quel était cette haine farouche qui brillait dans ses yeux ? Damon n’avait pas pu l’hypnotiser de cette façon-là. La souffrance, l’inquiétude, ça pouvait lui ressembler mais il ne mettait pas ses « filles » en danger aussi inutilement. La pousser à le défendre physiquement n’avait pas le moindre sens …

Elle tenait fermement son crayon, uniquement arme si pathétique, dans son poing ensanglanté. Elle était bien campée sur ses jambes, prête à attaquer encore. Même si l’idée ne lui traversa pas l’esprit, elle venait de l’admettre. Elle était amoureuse… Le temps de s’en rendre compte, de l’accepter et on lui avait déjà arraché. Elle ne laisserait personne bafouée son corps un peu plus qu’il ne l’était déjà.

_« Je ne te le laisserai pas le toucher._

_-              Elena. Calme-toi. Tu dois comprendre …_

_-              Si tu ne pars pas immédiatement, j’irai te dénoncer au conseil de la ville pour qu’ils m’aident à te tuer, Stefan. Pars. Maintenant. »_

La menace aurait pu le faire sourire si elle n’avait pas semblé si sincère. Le Conseil ne pourrait le blesser que s’il restait en ville et il n’avait plus aucune raison de le faire maintenant qu’elle le haïssait. Mais il sentit que s’il lui prenait Damon, il la blesserait d’autant plus. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se calmer. Et vu la façon dont il avait enfoncé le pieu à travers les os de son frère, elle ne pourrait pas le déloger de là.

_« Je serai à la Pension. Quand tu seras prête à l’enterrer, je viendrais t’aider. Je suis désolé Elena, c’était la seule solution. »_

Il sortit à reculons, d’un pas lent. La tristesse pesait lourd sur ses épaules. Autant d’avoir dû commettre l’irréparable que de voir l’état d’Elena après. Il posa la main sur son épaule, les deux plaies rondes étaient en train de se refermer. Il rentra à la Pension d’un pas lourd… Ses émotions lui faisaient mal. Tellement mal. Il se dit qu’il devrait appeler Lexi, elle pourrait le soutenir mais elle détestait Damon. Comme tout le monde à quelques rares exceptions près. Et il ne voulait pas voir quelqu’un qui le détestait. Il avait envie de se souvenir de ce Damon humain avec qui il jouait au ballon. De son frère, pleins de vies, amoureux de Katherine. D’un temps aussi heureux que reculait. Il voulait oublier …

A la maison des Gilbert, Elena avait regardé Stefan partir avant de retourner vers Damon. Elle avait lâché son crayon, lentement. Il était tombé au sol. La seconde suivante, Jenna le ramassait, l’essuyait en chantonnant et le rangeait. Elle nettoyait la chambre de fond en comble depuis que Damon l’avait hypnotisé dans ce sens pour la calmer. Pour laisser Jérémy s’abreuver de sang de vampire. La Veine de Vénus qui coulait encore dans ses veines affaiblissait tous ses pouvoirs, dont celui de guérison, mais il espérait que ce soit suffisant. Il n’en était pas certain. Il n’avait pas eu le temps de faire beaucoup plus. Et à présent, il était empalé contre le mur, dans une position ridicule, mort. Sans vie. Elena était debout devant lui, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle l’avait secoué, giflé, prit dans ses bras quelques minutes plus tôt. Maintenant, elle n’osait plus poser le moindre doigt sur lui. C’était un cadavre. Un cadavre fixé au mur de la chambre de Jérémy. Elle se retourna lentement, en pleurant et regarda son frère, couché sur son lit. Il avait les yeux fermés. Il ne bougeait pas. Il était mort. Ils étaient tous morts. Tout le monde mourrait autour d’elle.

Elle hurla.


	25. Chapitre 24 : Souvenirs

Stefan avait une bouteille à la main. Il la buvait par petite gorgée. Il remplissait son verre, vidait son verre, remplissait son verre et le vidait encore. Un certain nombre de bouteille indiqué que cela faisait un moment qu’il jouait à ce petit jeu. Il se souvenait et il souffrait.

Lorsqu’ils étaient enfants, il avait une admiration sans faille pour son grand frère qui osait affronter bravement leur père du haut de ses douze ans. Comme s’il était déjà grand. Comme s’il était déjà fort. Comme s’il pouvait se le permettre. Damon avait toujours été ainsi. Incapable de tenir sa langue sous le coup de la colère et malicieux. Guiseppe le regardait toujours avec ce soupçon de colère dans les yeux, mais ce n’était rien face aux sentiments qu’il dégageait lorsqu’il le regardait, lui. Stefan avait toujours soupçonné Damon de se mettre en avant, d’attirer l’attention de leur père, pour le protéger. Guiseppe n’avait jamais levé la main sur lui, alors qu’il lui était arrivé de céder à la colère face à Damon et pourtant … C’était bel et bien de la haine qui brillait dans ses yeux. Stefan avait cinq ans à peine, il ne pouvait que se cacher derrière son grand frère.

Il leva son verre et l’avala cul sec, le regard perdu dans le foyer éteint de la cheminée. Les souvenirs défilaient devant ses yeux, encore et encore, lui rappelant toute l’horreur de son geste.

Il était coincé dans un arbre. Il avait voulu aller cueillir des cerises. Il était monté et en avait mangé un certain nombre sans en ramasser beaucoup, mais au moment de redescendre, il s’était rendu compte qu’il était bien haut. Il avait regardé la maison familiale, au loin, hors de portée de voix. Il avait observé le sol, encore. Comment allait-il faire ? Il se souvenait avec une exactitude terrible de l’angoisse qui l’avait pris, alors qu’il ne se trouvait qu’à un mètre cinquante du sol. La chute aurait été rude et une jambe cassée ne pardonnait pas à l’époque. Il avait crié de toutes ses forces pour qu’on vienne le chercher. Il voyait la maison d’où il était. Peut-être qu’on l’entendrait ? Il avait vu son père passait dans la cours. Il avait cru un moment qu’il viendrait le chercher, car il avait tourné la tête dans sa direction, comme s’il avait entendu ses cris. Il n’était pas venu et plus tard, il dirait qu’il ne l’avait pas entendu.

Il était resté coincé dans l’arbre durant des heures, il s’était abîmé les mains, en essayant de descendre, mais il n’y était pas parvenu. Il s’était mis à pleurer lorsque le soleil s’était couché et qu’il s’était mis à faire froid. Il y avait pleins de bruits étranges autour de lui.

Au bout d’un certain temps, il avait vu une lumière au loin. Il avait crié, à plein poumons, et la lumière s’était rapprochée. Bientôt, il avait pu voir Damon qui tenait une petite lanterne apparaitre. Son frère le cherchait. Damon lui avait souri et avait ri, préférant le taquiner. Il n’avait pourtant pas dû passer à côté de ses joues gonflées par les larmes. Il avait dix-sept ans à cette époque, il était très social, il avait toujours des amis dans le voisinage et pourtant, il prenait toujours le temps d’être là pour lui. Le petit frère. Damon n’avait eu qu’à tendre les bras pour le faire descendre. A dix ans, Stefan n’était pas bien grand.

 

Stefan ferma les yeux, il se souvenait trop bien de son frère à cet âge-là. Plus courageux que jamais. Il le protégeait. Et quand on lui demandait ce qu’il voulait faire plus tard, il répondait invariablement ‘comme Damon’. Et puis … Et puis ils étaient devenus des vampires et plus d’un siècle avait passé. Damon avait changé. Ils avaient tous les deux changés. Assez pour que ce petit garçon en larme dans son cerisier puisse décider de tuer son sauveur, son grand frère.

Il avait douze ans et il était sur un cheval. Parce qu’un homme doit savoir monter correctement disait Guiseppe. Il était déjà tombé trois fois ce jour-là. Il avait l’habitude de monter, au pas et au trot, mais lorsque son père était à côté, à le fixer et à lever la voix, il se paralysait. Ses hanches ne suivaient plus la monture, il se déséquilibrait et il tombait. Son père l’avait remis de force en selle. Lorsque Stefan avait levé la tête, il avait vu son frère aux écuries. Sa gorge s’était nouée. Pourquoi ne venait-il pas l’aider ? Guiseppe avait produit un claquement de langue agacé et Stefan avait demandé le départ au galop … Encore. Le cheval était immense et à chaque foulée, il sentait son corps partir en avant ou en arrière. Il allait tomber. Il s’accrochait de plus en plus à la crinière en paniquant lorsqu’il avait entendu Damon crier.

_« Père ! Votre cheval ! »_

Il avait relevé la tête et avait vu Damon arriver en courant et annoncer que le cheval favori de Guiseppe avait encore sauté la clôture pour rejoindre les juments dans le pré des voisins. Sans un regard pour Stefan, l’homme était partit au pas de courses récupérer son animal. Damon avait attendu quelques secondes avant de souffler.

_« Oooooooh. Du calme Birdy. Oooooh. Doucement. »_

La jument avait immédiatement ralentit l’allure et était passé au trot. Stefan était toujours accroché à sa crinière, à moitié paralysé. Elle s’était finalement arrêtée devant Damon qui lui avait longuement caressé la tête.

_« C’est toi qui a ouvert au cheval de papa ?_

_-              Sssshhhh … Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? »_

Et Damon avait souri, car Damon souriait toujours.

C’était Damon qui lui avait appris à monter à cheval. Il avait fini par monter avec lui, à cru, jusqu’à ce qu’il arrive à suivre les mouvements de la jument sans lui donner de coup de pied, ce qui la faisait accélérer. Il lui avait appris à rester fier devant le regard plein de reproche que leur père lui lançait. Il lui avait appris à être un homme. Pas le plus vertueux, le plus droit ou le honnête. Mais quelqu’un de bien. Stefan sentit les sanglots lui prendre la gorge, il ne supporterait pas. Il ne pourrait pas. Il tenta de se noyer un peu plus dans l’alcool. Sa bouteille était vide, il en ouvrit une autre. Les souvenirs affluaient toujours. Ils avaient un goût amer.

Il avait dix-sept ans. Il avait bien grandit et son frère aussi. Il était maintenant un homme. Leur père avait dit à Damon qu’il était tant qu’il rejoigne l’armée. Damon avait refusé. Il ne voulait pas se battre, il ne voulait pas mourir et il voulait rester avec la belle Katherine. Mais Stefan avait vu son frère flancher et partir. A l’époque, son inquiétude n’avait pas été très vive. Damon était Damon. Il savait s’en sortir, il serait faire en sorte d’éviter d’aller au front.

Lorsque Damon était revenu, il avait cru qu’il avait déserté ou obtenu une permission. Son frère était resté flou et lui était encore trop jeune et trop insouciant pour voir la douleur dans ses yeux. Damon avait été blessé au front. Sa plaie s’était infectée et il se remettait tout juste de la fièvre qui avait failli lui coûtait la vie. Mais il voulait rester ce grand frère invincible que Stefan regardait avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Alors il n’avait rien dit. Il avait joué à la balle avec eux. Il était monté à cheval. Il avait caché ses douleurs derrières ses sourires. Ce n’était que bien plus tard, dans les papiers de Guiseppe qu’il avait trouvé la lettre qui accompagnait le retour de son frère. Il n’était pas un déserteur. Pas vraiment en tout cas, même si aux yeux de leur père, c’était le cas.

Peu de temps après, la chasse aux vampires les avait rattrapés. Ils étaient morts et ils s’étaient relevés. Damon était au courant et il l’avait un peu trahi en lui cachant la vérité. Mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher. Pas après l’avoir forcé à s’abreuver de sang humain, à se transformer et à vivre cette vie. C’est à cet instant qu’il avait perdu son frère lorsqu’il lui avait mis une femme en sang devant le nez, lorsqu’il l’avait forcé à céder à la soif. Par pur égoïsme. Parce qu’il voulait que son grand frère, son modèle, son meilleur ami, reste avec lui, pour toujours. Il n’avait pas sous-estimé sa peine. Il avait fait bien pire, il l’avait négligé… Sa dernière bouteille était vide, il se sentait comme le dernier des poivrots. Il avait l’alcool triste et ses souvenirs affligeants ne pouvaient que le faire culpabiliser davantage. Il reposa son verre et partit dans sa chambre. Il devait écrire tout ça sur le papier. Il devait fixer sa peine et ses angoisses. Parce qu’il ne devait jamais oublier…


	26. Chapitre 25 : Au bord du précipice

Stefan ne mangeait plus, ne buvait plus, ne vivait plus. Elena n’était toujours pas venue le chercher, elle avait pourtant besoin de son aide. Il aurait cru qu’elle viendrait au bout d’une heure ou deux. Elle était dans une maison avec deux cadavres et une tante hypnotisée qui allait finir par mourir ou qui demanderait une hospitalisation lourde. Elle ne voudrait pas manger, pas boire, pas dormir, car Damon avait supprimé toute émotion de sa tête. Il l’avait rendu apte à une seule et unique chose : nettoyer. Jenna devait nettoyer. Cela faisait déjà deux jours qu’il attendait. S’il n’avait pas de nouvelles avant ce soir, il irait la voir. Il pouvait faire venir Lexi pour qu’elle rende à Jenna toutes ses facultés… Sinon la jeune femme serait un nom de plus à ajouter au tableau de chasse de Damon. Mais plus que son inquiétude pour Elena, c’était la culpabilité qui le rongeait. Les souvenirs affluaient toujours plus nombreux. Il se revoyait, les bras enroulés autour du cou de son frère, les yeux grand ouvert de panique, alors que Damon essayait de lui apprendre à nager. Plus tard, faisant la course à cheval au grand galop et sautant des obstacles dans la forêt. Damon souriait. Damon riait. Que s’est-il produit durant toutes ses années pour que Damon devienne méchant, faux, calculateur, manipulateur ?

Il avait cru pendant longtemps que Damon allait redevenir cet humain qu’il admirait et qu’il aimait. Mais son Damon n’était pas revenu. Il avait semé des cadavres un peu de partout, sans respect pour la vie humaine. Cela aurait été accidentel ou même contrôlé par une soif trop grande, il aurait pu comprendre. Il n’était que des vampires après tout. Des parasites, obligés de boire la vie des autres. Mais Damon se maîtrisait parfaitement. Il pouvait boire et soigner les plaies qu’il avait causé. A la place, il choisissait d’abandonner des cadavres. Il lui en avait voulu un temps, de ne plus être ce modèle qu’il pouvait suivre. Lui-même avait ses propres démons à combattre et une soif trop grande à maîtriser.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, après que Lexi soit passé par là et lui ait montré une autre façon de vivre. Une autre façon de gérer. Il avait voulu retrouver Damon. Oh pas ce simulacre de frère qui causait du tort à tant de personnes, non, son véritable frère. Celui qui transpirait d’humanité. Il avait enquêté et découvert que Damon avait éteint tout sentiment. Il ne pouvait pas être plus éloigné de ce qu’il avait été qu’à ce jour. Alors, il avait demandé à Lexi d’essayer de le lui ramener. Il allait mieux à présent, il se maîtriser presque et il avait besoin de son frère. Son amie de toujours avait souri et elle y était allée. Elle ne lui avait jamais raconté ce qu’elle avait vécu avec Damon, mais lorsqu’elle était revenue, son sourire avait disparu. Elle lui avait murmuré qu’elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre son frère humain car aujourd’hui son frère était un vampire. Un vampire qui avait beaucoup vécu et évolué, changé, tout comme lui, Stefan, avait changé.

Il n’avait pas fait le deuil de son frère pour autant. Il n’était pas prêt à admettre qu’il n’y avait plus rien à faire. Plus rien à essayer pour retrouver celui avec qui il faisait des parties de cache-cache dans la grange. Il voulait revoir ce garçon qui volait des pots de confitures pour lui faire des tartines en pleine nuit. Il voulait son frère. Ça avait été une idée fixe, durant longtemps. Plusieurs décennies en faites. Des années durant lesquels Damon lui avait affirmé et réaffirmé toute sa haine et sa joie à faire de sa vie un enfer. Jusqu’à ce qu’il finisse par le comprendre, au plus il voyait cet homme, au plus il se rendait compte qu’il avait perdu son frère depuis longtemps. Le jour où Damon avait goûté le sang humain, ce jour-là, il aurait dû commencer à faire son deuil. Il était petit à petit sortit du déni et avait accepté le fait que celui qu’il appelait « frère » à présent n’avait plus rien à voir avec son modèle, son héros … Il s’était éloigné, doucement, mais Damon continuait à le pourchasser, à vouloir faire de sa vie un enfer, sans qu’il n’y puisse rien. Stefan l’avait supporté en silence. Il ne voulait pas se battre contre lui. Il voulait faire son deuil en paix, sans l’ombre de ce corps lui rappelant ce qu’il avait perdu.

Quand il avait vu cette fille, il en avait eu le souffle coupé. Katherine ? Il avait bien vite compris que ce n’était pas elle. Elle s’appelait Elena et elle était merveilleuse. Un éclat de soleil dans son enfer personnel. Il voulait simplement être en sa compagnie et être heureux. Et puis … Damon était arrivé. Stefan avait fait son deuil depuis quelques temps déjà, le deuil de son frère, et il ne voulait pas qu’il gâche ce petit rayon de soleil qui éclairait sa vie pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps. C’était égoïste, mais il voulait que Damon disparaisse. Quelques années, comme il l’avait fait si souvent ! Il l’avait ignoré puis il lui avait demandé de partir. En vain. Damon tentait de retourner Elena contre lui, il en était persuadé. Il allait tout lui prendre, tout lui arracher, commettre ses atrocités dans la ville et son enfer allait le rattraper. Mais Stefan n’avait pas envie de se laisser faire … Il savait ce qu’il avait perdu et n’avait plus le moindre respect, le moindre amour pour cet homme. Alors, finalement, il lui avait planté un pieu dans le corps, il l’avait enfoncé profondément et avait observé ses yeux qui se voilaient. Il s’était sentit soulagé. Libérer d’un poids immense. Le cadavre de son frère, habitait par un esprit qui n’avait plus rien d’humain, allait cesser de le pourchasser.

Malheureusement, ce sentiment de plénitude n’avait pas duré. La culpabilité avait repris le dessus, exacerbée par sa condition de vampire. Il avait bu et avait laissé les souvenirs l’assaillir. Croyant que tôt ou tard, il en viendrait à bout. Il était en train de faire un second deuil… et c’était un cauchemar.

Il finit par composer le numéro de Lexi pour lui demander de venir. A sa voix, la vampire comprit immédiatement qu’il y avait eu un drame et que Stefan était au bord du gouffre. Prêt à craquer. Prêt à éteindre ses sentiments et laisser sa colère, sa peine et ses sensations dicter sa conduite. Il allait replonger s’il n’avait pas de l’aide, immédiatement.

_« J’ai tué Damon. »_

Le souffle de Lexi se coupa un instant. Elle savait bien que ce jour finirait par arriver, mais elle savait tout aussi bien tout l’amour que Stefan avait pour son frère. Sentiment ni partageait, ni méritait, mais sincère. Elle avait tout fait pour ramener un Damon avec une humanité à Stefan … en vain. Il n’y avait plus rien à ramener. Ou en tout cas, rien qu’elle ne puisse faire. Cet homme était rongé par la colère depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. C’était même étonnant qu’il ne soit pas mort avant, vu le nombre de fois où il avait cédé à l’impulsion du moment. Heureusement qu’il possédait une bague de jour, sinon il aurait été bien capable de se jeter au soleil dès que ce dernier lui aurait un peu trop manqué… Car il ne faisait jamais attention aux conséquences de ses actes. A présent, il était mort. Lexi aurait préféré que ce ne soit pas Stefan qui ait à le tuer … mais elle n’y pouvait rien. Elle lui promit d’arriver aussi vite que possible. Elle ne pouvait pas faire mieux. Elle ne pouvait qu’espérer qu’il tienne le coup.

Stefan raccrocha. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il se sentait nauséeux. Il avait soif aussi, terriblement soif, mais il s’en foutait. Il venait de l’admettre à haute voix et c’était la pire chose qu’il n’ait jamais dit. Il le revit encore à dix-sept ans, avec ses yeux d’enfants, essayant de mettre en application ses conseils. Damon lui avait appris à monter et surtout à descendre des arbres. Il lui avait montré comment rincer ses genoux lorsqu’il s’écorchait. Il l’avait bordé. Il lui avait raconté des histoires. Il lui avait appris s’amuser. Il avait été un père et une mère. Il avait été son frère. Et lui … Il l’avait tué. Stefan tomba à genoux et vomit. Les larmes brûlaient ses yeux. Son souffle était court, sec. Il lui blessait la gorge, une gorge déjà serré par la soif, envahissante. Soudain, Stefan hurla sa peine. Un cri de bête à l’agonie qui résonna longtemps dans les couloirs vides de la Pension.


	27. Chapitre 26 : Garce

Elle sentit ses yeux s’écarquiller et son visage se marquer sous le coup de la colère. Elle respira profondément avant de poser la question qui lui brulait les lèvres d’une voix sèche, colérique.

_« Qui ? »_

Le vampire face à elle tangua sur jambes d’un geste tristement humain. Elle eut envie de le gifler pour ça ! Qu’il lui réponde au lieu de perdre son temps à s’humecter les lèvres ! Elle avait une vengeance à préparer ! Personne ne touchait aux frères Salvatore !

_« Stefan. »_

Elle vacilla sous le choc. Stefan ? Stefan avait tué Damon ? C’était impossible ! Damon n’était rien d’autre qu’un jouet, un passe-temps, à ses yeux, mais un passe-temps de valeur. Elle l’avait aimé, à une autre époque, dans un autre monde. Sa perte lui faisait mal d’autant plus qu’elle avait prévue de se jouer de lui dans les prochains mois. Si cela avait été un autre que Stefan, elle aurait au moins pu se venger. Séduire, trahir, faire souffrir et un jour, un beau matin, tuer. Mais elle n’y pouvait rien et c’était particulièrement désagréable. Elle n’y comprenait rien. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de ce qui brillait dans les yeux de Stefan quand il regardait Damon : de l’admiration. Sans doute plus qu’il n’en méritait d’ailleurs. Bien qu’il faille avouer que Damon était particulièrement divertissant, il manquait … de ce qui faisait Stefan. Ce brin d’innocence, de sincérité, d’humanité qu’il pouvait perdre dans ses moments de folies. C’était devenu un vampire magnifique. Tout en nuance. Et ce serait un formidable compagnon de jeu à n’en point douter. Damon lui était devenu tristement banal. Il avait perdu ce zest de folie qui aurait dû l’amener à commettre milles massacres. Dommage. Mais comment Stefan avait-il pu en arriver à tuer son frère ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Damon était devenu tout au plus, une entité négligeable ! Le vampire semblait de plus en plus mal à l’aise, alors elle siffla sèchement :

_« D’accord. »_

Il repartit comme il était venu, il était jeune et amoureux. Il suivait sa compagne bien plus âgée et elle lui faisait faire ses quatre volontés. Il s’en mordrait les doigts lorsqu’il comprendrait que si elle voulait ouvrir le tombeau, c’était pour récupérer son ami, son amant, son mari. C’était une amie suivant la définition très personnelle de Katherine. Elle se détourna et retourna vers la soirée. Elle adorait ces endroits, pleins de victimes potentielles. C’était un terrain de chasse délectable. Et surtout, elle n’était pas facile à repérer dans de telles assemblées. Elle aurait pu choisir une petite ville et hypnotiser ses habitants un par un. Elle l’avait déjà fait après tout et elle le referait sans doute, elle adorait les échiquiers humains. Mais elle n’avait pas envie de se ranger. Elle voulait faire la fête, s’amusait, s’éclatait avant de jouer un petit peu avec les Salvatore et de les séduire. L’un et l’autre, comme au bon vieux temps et voilà qu’on lui annonçait le décès de Damon. Elle avait attendu et encore attendu, faute de choix le plus souvent, de pouvoir retourner s’amuser avec eux. Le lâcher de vampire qui allait se produire pouvait lui donner une belle opportunité et apprendre qu’elle avait perdu Damon juste avant, c’était un crève-cœur. Une perturbation qui aurait pu être plus ou moins mineure si Stefan l’avait ignoré. Mais voilà, il était le meurtrier. Elle devrait jouer avec son côté sombre, ce serait plus dangereux mais peut-être aussi plus excitant ? Elle sourit, il était encore possible qu’elle y trouve son compte. Ou au moins une partie …

A son arrivée dans la maison familiale de Salvatore, elle avait rencontré ces deux jeunes hommes. Le grand frère, charmeur, taquin et plein … d’entrain. Et le plus jeune, plus doux, plus romantique et avec un regard. Il ne voyait plus qu’elle. Elle le savait et elle en jouait. Il y avait une alchimie très particulière entre eux trois. Ils savaient tout deux qu’ils courtisaient la même femme, mais ils s’aimaient trop pour s’en tenir rigueur. Elle les avait aimé d’autant plus pour ça, car elle pouvait se jouer d’eux encore et encore sans jamais provoquer de haine. Sans risquer d’en perdre un en cours de route. C’était très amusant et elle avait vraiment besoin de rire à l’époque. La chasse qui avait eu lieu ensuite avait été une tragédie à son sens. Elle avait dû quitter sa jolie ville.

Un sourire lui monta aux lèvres. Elle allait bientôt la retrouver. Sa ville. Avec un nouveau jeu d’échec tout neuf et une double Petrova à abuser, utiliser, manipuler et détruire. Ce serait absolument charmant ! Et si elle se montrait aussi douée qu’elle-même, peut-être trouverait-elle ça encore plus amusant ? Elle pourrait la vampiriser et jouer avec elle. Ensemble elles rendraient les Salvatore encore plus fous qu’ils ne l’étaient déjà. Son sourire se crispa et se changea en grimace. LE Salvatore. Mais qu’est-ce qui avait bien pu passer par la tête de Stefan pour qu’il lui fasse un coup pareil ? Elle avisa l’homme qui dansait près d’elle et se jeta à son cou. Elle lécha la plaie soigneusement et s’essuya le menton. Elle savait se tenir après tout ! Mmm. Sans la soif dévorante dû à la colère, ça allait déjà mieux.

Elle se souvenait, la première fois qu’elle avait plongé les crocs dans la peau fine de Damon. Il avait sursauté mais il ne s’était pas débattu. Il la tenait entre ses bras, comme pour la protéger. Il avait renversé sa tête en arrière et l’avait laissé boire de tout son saoul. Quand elle s’était redressée, elle avait vu son sourire éclatant. Elle était pleine de sang, de son sang et il lui souriait. Il s’était vautré dans ses draps. Son merveilleux sourire était resté longtemps sur son visage. Elle avait hésité et finalement ne l’avait pas hypnotisé. Elle aimait vivre dangereusement. Il ne l’avait pas trahi. Jamais. Il lui avait mis des bâtons dans les roues sans le savoir, en tentant de l’aider et il s’était montré si pathétique que ça avait fini la débecqueter. Damon pouvait être cruel en amour. Égoïste. Dominateur. Et tout ça, elle n’en voulait pas … pas pour compagnon. Pas pour amour. Mais elle ne le voulait pas mort pour autant. Elle devait aller voir, elle ne pouvait pas rester là dans l’incertitude. Et cet idiot de vampire à la noix avait mal compris ? Le Stefan qu’elle connaissait aurait préféré se jeter dans un brasier plutôt que d’abandonner son très cher frère. Elle devait y aller ! Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle était toujours en cavale après tout. C’était frustrant et ennuyeux.

Elle leva les bras et laissa son corps se balançait au rythme de la musique. Elle se fit sensuelle et désirable. Après tout … quoiqu’elle fasse, elle ne pourrait pas faire revenir Damon à la vie. Alors il fallait qu’elle fasse preuve de patience et pour ça, rien de tel que de la bonne musique. Elle dansa un moment contre un homme au corps musclé à souhait. Elle avait les yeux fermés et elle profitait de l’instant. Elle les rouvrit pour découvrir son partenaire, il lui fit un immense sourire ravageur. Un sourire à la Damon. Elle lui brisa la nuque. Il s’affala comme une poupée de chiffon. Le visage de Katherine était tordu par la rage. Non. Décidément, cette mort l’affligeait plus qu’elle ne pouvait l’avouer. Elle avait envie de tuer, de massacrer, de se venger de cette perte injuste. Elle souffla un grand coup et leva les yeux au ciel. Un peu de self contrôle ne serait pas du luxe. Elle enjamba le corps et quitta les festivités. Elle n’était vraiment plus d’humeur.

Elle était déjà loin lorsque les premiers cris résonnèrent. Quelqu’un venait de trouver le corps inanimé. Mort. Elle marchait sans but. Sans volonté, si ce n’est celle de fuir tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler la perte qu’elle était en train de subir. Avoir l’éternité devant soit, ça veut dire abandonner les personnes en sachant qu’on pourra les retrouver tôt ou tard. Elle avait visiblement trop attendu. Elle aurait dû se douter que Damon, dans son impulsivité, ne serait pas capable de survivre longtemps. Elle aurait dû faire attention. Mais elle n’était pas du genre à supporter les regrets. Non. Elle avait envie d’un bain de sang alors elle aurait un bain de sang. Un nouveau sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Puisqu’elle était en colère, elle allait s’arranger pour décharger tout ça. 


	28. Chapitre 27 : Déni

Elena était restée entre les deux corps sans vie durant une demi-heure sans bouger. Le temps ne s’était pas arrêté pourtant, Jenna continuait à dépoussiérer chaque meuble avec le sourire aux lèvres. Elle contournait le lit où gisait Jérémy sans sourciller. Comme si ça n’avait aucune importance. Elle essuyait encore et encore le sang goutant du corps de Damon, pour éviter d’abîmer la moquette. Et elle souriait. Elle était paisible.

Elena parvient finalement à lâcher le corps de Damon des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, puisque sa tête était tombée en avant, son menton reposant sur le haut de son torse, mais elle avait regardé ses mains. Cherchant le moindre mouvement. Puis ce torse, troué, transpercé, à la recherche d’un souffle. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas, elle allait s’occuper de lui, mais avant, elle devait s’occuper de son frère. Il n’était pas immortel lui. A peine cette constatation l’avait frappé, qu’elle se rua sur le lit et plaqua sa tête contre la poitrine de Jérémy. Son cœur battait. Normalement. Elle se redressa et vit son bras. Sa peau était sans défaut, sans marque, sans cicatrice, sans plaie. Damon avait réussi à le sauver. Elle tira comme elle le pouvait la couverture sur son frère, pour qu’il n’ait pas froid. Jenna avait ouvert la fenêtre après un froncement de nez. L’air était saturé de sang.

_« Ça va aller. Ça va aller, Jérémy. Tu vas te réveiller et tout ira bien. »_

Jenna commençait à ranger les quelques livres d’Art et les comics que Jérémy possédait par ordre alphabétique. Il allait avoir une chambre plus propre que jamais à son réveil. Elena s’approcha de Damon et lui murmura que Jérémy était vivant, que son cœur battait, qu’il n’était pas mort, qu’il l’avait sauvé et que maintenant c’était à son tour de se réveiller. Le corps ne bougea pas. Damon restait un cadavre. Il ne voulait pas simplement ouvrir les yeux et lui sourire. Elle avait redressé sa tête et fait un bond en arrière en voyant ses yeux complètement voilés par la mort. Non ! Il n’était pas mort. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n’en avait pas le droit. Elle le lui cria au nez, il ne réagit toujours pas. Mais elle sentit la colère refaire surface, elle saisit le pieu à deux mains et tira de toutes ses forces, oubliant les douleurs de ses plaies. Elle allait réussir. Elle allait retirer ce vulgaire bout de bois et Damon serait bien forcé de se réveiller. Elle perdit sa prise et bascula en arrière. Sa tête cogna contre le lit de Jérémy, mais elle n’y prit pas garde. Elle allait y arriver. Elle devait y arriver. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser épingler au mur comme un vulgaire papillon ! C’était l’homme qu’elle aimait ! Elle rattrapa le pieu qui devenait poisseux et n’hésita à mettre un premier pied sur le mur pour tirer plus fort. Elle sentit que le pieu faisait un léger mouvement vers elle, alors, elle donna en grand coup de pied dans le mur en tirant de toutes ses forces. Elle hurla et soudain, ils tombèrent. Damon était toujours empalé mais elle avait réussi à le déloger du mur.

_« Désolée ! Je suis désolée ! Je vais y arriver d’accord. Ça risque de faire mal. Serre les dents d’accord ? »_

Il ne lui répondit pas. Son corps gisait dans une position ridicule. Il était mort, mais elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Damon allait ouvrir les yeux. Il allait lui sourire. Il allait vivre ! Elle allait le sauver. Elle poussa son épaule jusqu’à ce qu’il bascule sur le dos et posa les genoux sur son torse pour le maintenir au sol. Elle allait y arriver. Elle allait … d’un grand mouvement, elle parvient à déloger le pieu.

_« C’est fait ! C’est fait ! Damon ? Damon … réveilles-toi. »_

Damon ne bougeait pas. Son visage n’était pas tordu par la souffrance qui aurait dû l’habiter. Il ne se réveillait pas et pour cause, il était mort. Elle s’effondra en sanglot. Damon était mort. Elle resta assise, jusqu’au petit matin, à jouer avec le pieu ensanglanté sans s’en rendre compte. Damon était mort. Des pensées idiotes lui traversaient la tête. Qui allait libérer Katherine ? Damon aurait tenu à ce qu’elle soit libre. Elle ne devait pas rester enfermée. Il ne l’aurait pas voulu … Qui allait rénover le Manoir ? Ils avaient dit « ensemble ». Personne ne pouvait remplacer Damon. C’était leur maison… Leur maison. Les larmes reprirent de plus belle. La mort est toujours injuste, elle n’arrive jamais au bon moment, lorsqu’on est d’accord, lorsqu’on n’a pas laissé mille choses en plan, qu’on a fini un chapitre de sa vie. Ses parents le lui avaient bien montré, ils étaient morts trop tôt, trop vite, en plein milieu de leurs vies. Sans avoir eu la chance de pouvoir prévoir quoique ce soit. Ils auraient aimé voir leurs enfants diplômés, voir Elena miss Mystic Falls ou au moins participé à la fête, voir les premières expositions de Jérémy, … Ils auraient voulu vivre.

Le visage de Jenna commençait à être marqué par la fatigue et ses gestes devenaient mécaniques, désordonnés, brouillons, mais elle ne s’arrêtait pas. Elena n’y prenait pas garde, toute concentrée sur sa perte.

En milieu de journée, Jérémy avait ouvert les yeux. Il se sentait nauséeux et son bras lui paraissait un peu engourdi. Il le massa machinalement avant de se redresser, les yeux mi-clos. La première chose qu’il vit en les ouvrants, c’était Jenna, elle frottait le mur. Que faisait-elle là ? Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, cherchant à se réveiller et il vit, soudain, ce qu’elle frottait. Une énorme tâche brune. Du sang. L’adrénaline fit le tour de son corps et il se leva brutalement. Sa sœur était dans un coin de la pièce. Elle était blessée. Elle jouait avec un bout de bois et … l’hypocrite, le charmeur, l’imbécile qui faisait les yeux doux à Elena était là. Mort. Un trou à la place du cœur. Elena tenait visiblement l’arme du crime. Il recula comme il put sur son lit. Elena avait tué Damon ?

_« Jérémy ? Jérémy aide moi. Je n’arrive pas à le réveiller. »_

Les souvenirs affluèrent dans la tête du jeune homme et il se revit, le bras en sang. Il revit cet homme, Damon, avait son visage étrange. Il lui avait forcé à boire du sang peu avant qu’il ne s’évanouisse. C’était pour ça qu’Elena l’avait poignardé ? Il regarda son bras. Il n’y avait plus de plaies. Jenna frottait encore la trace de sang. Il regarda encore Elena avant de comprendre. Hier soir, il avait dû replonger dans la drogue … Cette fille et ce sourire. Il ne l’avait pas supporté. Il avait dû prendre un truc de costaud pour ce faire un bad trip de cet ampleur. Dans ces cas-là, il n’y avait que trois solutions. Vivre le bad trip et non merci. Allez manger un morceau en espérant que l’horreur resterait confinée dans sa chambre. Se rendormir comme si de rien n’était. Son ventre gargouilla, lui apportant la réponse : manger. Il se leva comme si de rien n’était, contourna le corps de Damon et descendit se préparer un sandwich. En haut, les sanglots lourds avaient repris. Elena était en train de craquer … Jenna, Damon, Jérémy. Tout avait changé. Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains et pleura. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, contre Damon. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul.

A la Pension, Lexi venait d’arriver. Elle n’était pas seule, Lee avait préféré l’accompagner. L’heure était grave et elle aurait besoin d’aide. Lee, c’était l’homme de sa vie. Il l’accompagnerait au bout du monde, mais il n’appréciait pas particulièrement Stefan qu’il voyait comme un possible rival. Il voulait l’éternité avec Lexi, il n’avait pas envie de la partager et il lui cédait déjà une journée par an. Mais sa femme savait d’un sourire lui faire accepter n’importe quoi. Alors il était venu.

Maintenant, il regardait d’un air froid Lexi hurlait au visage de Stefan. Il avait tué son frère, soit ! Mais il avait osé le laisser auprès d’Elena ? Dans cet état-là ? Il avait laissé la jeune femme qu’il aimait entre deux cadavres et une tante hypnotisé ? Était-il devenu complètement idiot !? Il lui répondit faiblement qu’il ne voulait pas la traumatiser davantage en prenant le corps qu’elle défendait… Lexi le gifla.

_« Je vais réparer tes horreurs. Ne t’avises pas d’éteindre ce qu’il te reste de conscience pendant mon absence ! »_

Lexi avait quitté la Pension, laissant à son compagnon le soin de surveiller Stefan, elle avait couru aussi vite que possible et c’était retrouvé devant la maison de Gilbert. Elle avait sonné, faute de pouvoir entrée et un jeune homme lui avait ouvert. Il mastiquait tranquillement un sandwich et elle se demanda si elle ne s’était pas trompée de maison.

_« Bonjour, je suis une amie de Stefan. Puis-je entrer ? Je voudrais voir Elena._

_-              Ouais, ok. Entre. »_

Elle rentra. L'odeur du sang était nette. Le garçon repartit dans la cuisine, laissa une Lexi perplexe. Elle suivit l’odeur du sang. Elle se retrouva bientôt dans la chambre du garçon. Damon était couché en plein milieu, mort. Une femme, la tante supposa-t-elle, frottait la tâche de sang qui s’était incrusté dans le mur, très visiblement hypnotisée et épuisée. Elle avança et découvrit quelque chose qui l’horrifia. Katherine. Cette fille était pourtant humaine, atterrée, couverte de sang, elle fixait ses mains avec horreur mais elle ressemblait tellement à Katherine. Qu’est-ce que Stefan lui avait caché ? Elle ne comprenait pas.

Elle attrapa la femme par les épaules et captura son regard.

_« Tout va bien. Tu as bien travaillée. Maintenant, tu vas aller te reposer. Lorsque tu te seras reposée tu reprendras ta vie. Il ne s’est rien passé dans cette pièce. Tout va bien. Il y a juste une décoration étrange depuis Haloween. D’accord ?_

_-              Tout va bien, je suis juste un peu fatiguée._

_-              Oui. »_

Jenna partit dans sa chambre, ignorant les traces de sang que ses pantoufles laissaient derrière elle. Lexi souffla. Une de sauvée. Maintenant, il fallait qu’elle s’occupe de la pseudo Katherine.

Elena avait fixé ses mains durant un moment comme si elle avait eu une révélation. Damon n’était pas mort, car Damon était un vampire et les vampires ça ne meurt pas aussi facilement, aussi bêtement. Alors Damon. N’était. Pas. Mort. Elle avait relevé la tête et fixé cette femme qui osait toucher à sa tante, qui osait s’approcher de Damon.

Elle s’était relevée et Lexi avait reculé. Elle n’avait pas compris quand Stefan le lui avait dit mais à présent, elle voyait la fureur qui habitait ce petit corps fragile. Cette fille allait devenir folle. Cette fille … était amoureuse. Lexi porta une main à sa bouche, étouffa un hoquet de stupeur. Stefan n’avait pas tué un ami. Il avait tué son compagnon devant elle. Bien-sûr qu’elle protégeait son corps ! Elle ferait tout pour lui, comme elle-même aurait tout fait pour Lee.

_« Il n’est pas mort. »_

Lexi regarda attentivement Damon et se surprit à l’espérer. Pour cette fille et pour Stefan, mais Damon ne bougeait pas. La vie avait quitté son corps. Voyant qu’elle s’apprêtait à la raisonner, Elena répéta, plus fort :

_« Il n’est pas mort !»_

Damon ne bougeait pas. Il n’ouvrait pas les yeux. Il entendait cette voix forte, claire, passionnée : Elena. Elena parlait de lui. Il aurait voulu aller la retrouver et la rassurer, lui faire un sourire avant de reprendre avec elle : bien-sûr que je ne suis pas mort, mais il n’avait aucune prise sur le monde. Il était seul. Isolé. Ses cris de souffrances n’atteignaient pas leurs oreilles. Était-ce ça, la mort ? Une éternelle souffrance auprès de personnes qui finiraient par l’oublier, par tourner la page ? Il tenta d’hurler. Il voulait qu’on l’entende. Il le voulait tellement.


	29. Chapitre 28 : Enfer

Lexi fit des gestes lents. Des gestes doux. Elle se dirigea comme ça jusqu’au lit et s’assit. Cette fille allait devenir folle si personne ne faisait attention à elle. Si personne ne respectait sa souffrance. Elle en avait parfaitement conscience et elle ne voulait surtout pas commettre l’irréparable. Même si elle avait le visage d’une garce, ce n’était qu’une fille amoureuse. Elena la regardait toujours avec colère. Elle ne savait pas exactement qui était cette vampire, mais elle protégerait Damon envers et contre tous. Lexi décida de prendre la parole :

_« Tu as retiré le pieu. »_

Elena regarda l’objet qu’elle tenait encore entre les mains, humide, dégoutant et pourtant elle ne le lâchait pas. Elle en avait encore besoin. Elle ne répondit pas, mais Lexi continua, d’une voix douce, tranquillement, compatissante.

_« Il n’a pas cicatrisé. Il ne s’est pas réveillé._

_-              Il va se réveiller. Je vais le réveiller._

_-              Comment ? »_

Elena leva la tête, surprise qu’on ne lui répète pas simplement que Damon était mort. Elle allait le réveiller. Elle savait qu’il y avait une solution. Un détail l’avait marqué. Cette odeur. Elle était mélangé au sang, alors elle n’arrivait pas à la reconnaitre. Elle porta le pieu à son visage et inspira, comme elle l’avait fait pour ses mains. Cette odeur. Elle était nette. Elle la connaissait. Elle la connaissait bien, très bien, trop bien. Elle avait compris.

Elle regarda Lexi, une seconde et la vampire sourcilla. Sans attendre, la jeune humaine attrapa la paire ciseau que Jérémy avait utilisé pour s’automutiler il y a si peu de temps. Avant que Lexi n’est pu réagir Elena avait refermé les lames sur son bras plusieurs fois avant de faire tomber le sang sur le visage de Damon. Le poignet contre la bouche de Damon et l’oreille sur son torse, à la recherche d’un signe de vie. Lexi, d’abord désarçonnée, se mit elle aussi à suivre l’état du corps, écoutant, regardant. Mais il ne bougeait pas et ne produisait pas le moindre son, malgré le sang qui envahissait sa bouche. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle allait lâcher un ‘je suis désolée’ lorsque l’impensable se produisit. Le cadavre avait laissé échapper un battement de cœur. Un seul. Unique. Isolé. Incohérent, mais pour révélateur. Il n’était pas mort.

Lexi était confuse. Les plaies ne s’étaient pas refermées ? Pourquoi ? Il aurait fallu qu’il soit quasiment exsangue un moment d’être empalé pour que ce soit le cas ! Aucun vampire ne se baladait dans une maison pleine d’humain dans un tel état et encore moins le Damon Salvatore qu’elle connaissait. Elle se leva et alla vérifier son état de plus près, cherchant à comprendre.

_« C’est le pieu. Il en était plein. C’est le pieu ! »_

Lexi regarda Elena sans comprendre. Le pieu ? Elle voulut le voir de plus près et posa la main dessus avant de la retirer précipitamment. Elle s’était brûlée. Le pieu était humide, elle avait cru que c’était dû au sang, mais en réalité, il était imbibé de Veine de Vénus, comme s’il avait été laissé à macérer dedans durant des jours. Stefan avait suivi son plan, il s’y était brûlé les doigts de bien des façons, mais il avait commencé à momifier son frère. Damon devait encore avoir une certaine quantité de Veine de Vénus dans le sang pour que cela ait eu un effet aussi spectaculaire.

Un second battement. Puis un troisième plus rapproché. Les plaies étaient encore béantes. Ouvertes. Si loin de la cicatrisation que Lexi s’en inquiéta.

_« Elena, arrêtes. On va aller lui chercher des poches de sang pour le réveiller. Il n’est pas mort et il ne mourra pas d’attendre un peu, mais s’il revient à lui, il aura besoin de boire. Beaucoup plus que tu ne peux le lui en donner._

_-              Je ne le laisse pas._

_-              Elena …_

_-              Je. Ne. Le. Laisse. Pas. »_

Lexi grimaça, sortit son téléphone et appela Lee. En quelques mots, elle lui expliqua la situation et lui demanda de ramener des poches de sang aussi vite que possible. Derrière lui, Stefan hurlait que ‘non’, il ne fallait pas ramener Damon. Il devait être mort. Damon était mort. Mais Lexi précisa que les poches de sang étaient pour la sécurité d’Elena, car Damon était déjà éveillé et Stefan se tut. Elle soupira, sachant à quoi elle condamner Stefan et de quoi elle le sauver. Il avait voulu croire son frère mort, alors qu’il ne l’avait qu’endormi. Il voulait sa mort, au plus profond de lui-même, mais il était incapable de le tuer. Il ne pourrait jamais le tuer, quoiqu’il fasse …

Au même instant les mâchoires se refermèrent volontairement sur le poignet d’Elena. Les crocs s’enfoncèrent dans sa chair, lui tirant une grimace de douleur. Elle lâcha un cri, mais Damon serra plus fort, aspira plus vite, déglutit et replongea ses crocs, causant une seconde marque. Il revenait de loin. Il revenait de l’Enfer. Un bain de douleur dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Il ne pouvait pas s’en extraire. Il n’arrivait plus à bouger. Il était mort. Et pourtant, chacun de ces nerfs étaient à vif. La souffrance formait un carcan terrible. Son cœur était si douloureux, compressé, enserré, écrasé … Il agonisait et la mort, stupide mort, ne voulait pas de lui. Il entendait bien ce qu’il se produisait autour, sans pouvoir agir, sans pouvoir aider, sans pouvoir se libérer. Il allait devenir fou de douleur si cela durer une seconde de plus et les secondes s’égrenaient depuis si longtemps. L’éternité ne lui avait jamais parue aussi longue. Et puis … un flash. De la lumière. Du goût. Il mord un peu plus, ne prenant pas garde aux cris. Il mord encore, il aspire, boit, avale. Les cris, plus net, percent ses oreilles. Il connait cette voix. Lexi. Lexi hurle et tente de lui faire lâcher prise. Il mord plus profondément. Un hoquet de souffrance se fait entendre de sa victime. Qu’importe. Il a besoin … Il a soif. Il penserait aux conséquences plus tard. Il avale. Le sang est chaud. Il aspire la vie petit à petit et son cœur se remet à battre. Ses plaies se referment lentement. Lexi cri toujours, faute de pouvoir le déloger sans déchirer totalement le bras de l’humain qu’il ponctionne, elle tente de le raisonner. Comme si elle avait le moindre pouvoir sur lui. Elle n’était pas … Elena. Elena aurait pu l’arrêter.

Doucement, alors qu’il reprenait pied, il se mit à sentir cette main douce, qui passait dans ses cheveux. Cette main, il se laissa aller contre elle et continua à avaler. Doucement mais sans s’arrêter. Lexi tentait de raisonner quelqu’un d’autre à présent. Elle ne criait plus. Elle ne suppliait plus. Elle exposait ses arguments, cherchant une faille dans un raisonnement qu’il ne comprenait pas. Et puis, ce fut sa voix. Elena. Elena était là.

_« Damon. Tu me fais mal. Arrêtes.»_

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et comprit que sa victime, c’était elle. Elena. Au prix d’un effort terrible, il parvient à la relâcher, mais il avait si soif. Si soif. Lexi parlait encore, mais il n’écoutait pas. Il regardait Elena. Les yeux dans les yeux. Elle le soutenait. Elle était pâle et elle tremblait, il avait trop bu. Il n’avait pas assez bu. La soif lui monta aux yeux, il sentit son visage se déformer et s’attendit à ce qu’elle détourne le regard devant sa monstruosité. Elle ne le fit pas. Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui promet que du sang arrive. Il combla l’écart entre eux et se réfugia dans ses bras. Il se sentait tellement … pathétique, mais la douleur. La douleur ne le quittait pas. La verveine remplissait toujours ses veines, lui causant mille brûlures.

Lexi les observait, médusée. Qu’une fille tombe sous le charme de Damon, elle pouvait le comprendre. Ça lui était arrivé, il savait se faire charmant. Qu’une fille tombe amoureuse, elle pouvait toujours le comprendre. Mais ce qu’elle voyait là, ce n’était pas un amour à sens unique et ça … elle ne le comprenait pas. Damon était amoureux ? Elle l’observa, médusée, se recroqueviller contre le ventre de cette fille. Il ne la mordait pas. Il ne la saignait pas à blanc. Il luttait contre la soif pour elle, avec elle. Lexi avait vu le moment où il allait la tuer, quelques instants plus tôt et il avait suffi qu’Elena ouvre la bouche pour que Damon se calme dans la seconde. Elle n’en revenait pas, mais … Il l’aimait.

En bas, la sonnette se fit entendre. Lee arrivait avec la commande de sang. Elle se leva et les laissa ensemble. Elle n’était plus inquiète. Elena avait plus de pouvoir sur cet homme qu’elle n’en aurait jamais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damon est vivant. Je sais que ça pouvait paraître évident : on ne tue pas si facilement un personnage principal … mais en réalité, j’avais trois possibilités de scénario en tête. Je voudrais vous en parler alors les voici.  
> La première des versions, la plus soft, le pieu est imbibé de Veine de Vénus, ce qui paralyse complètement Damon. Le bois dans le corps + la Veine de Vénus + le sang qu’il perd, le laisse KO, incapable de bouger. Elena le décroche, retire le bois + la veine de Vénus, lui redonne du sang, il guérit. C’est la version que j’ai choisi de développer.   
> La seconde version, Stefan a tué Damon. Damon se retrouve donc de l’autre côté, invisible aux yeux de tous, mais il voit tout, il entend tout. On aurait pu suivre l’histoire plus ou moins de ce point de vue, suivre ses colères, ses envies et finalement, tuer Jérémy, faire revenir Jérémy et voir Jérémy faire semblant de ne pas voir Damon. On sait également qu’il n’y a pas que « l’autre côté », on a plusieurs allusions à autre chose et Elena n’était pas humaine mais un Double Petrova, ils auraient peut-être pu se rejoindre dans cet « autre chose ». Le gros point noir, c’est que je m’éloigne beaucoup de la série, ça veut dire plus de liberté mais aussi plus de risque de perdre l’ambiance. Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne le ferais jamais, je n’en sais absolument rien, mais visiblement : « pas aujourd’hui ».


	30. Chapitre 29 : Soif de sang

Il les observait, tendu, inquiet. Il ne comprenait pas que sa compagne prenne autant de risque. Ça n’aurait tenu qu’à lui, il aurait attrapé cette fille, cette Elena et l’aurait emmené ailleurs. Au moins dans une autre pièce. Mais Lexi lui avait dit de donner les poches de sang à Elena et de la laisser faire. Comme si une petite humaine pouvait survivre au contact d’un vampire impulsif et assoiffé. Il avait rechigné mais il s’était exécuté. Après tout, ce n’était qu’une humaine. Il ne la connaissait même pas. Quand elle avait attrapé les poches, il avait très nettement vu les plaies sur son bras. Des morsures profondes, qui avait déchirée la chair et sans doute abîmés quelques tendons. Quel gâchis.

Damon avait planté ses crocs dans les poches, il faisait toujours face aux vagues de feux qui irradiaient son corps. Trop de verveine, pas assez de temps … Il allait souffrir un moment, mais entre les bras d’Elena, il buvait tranquillement, refusant d’y penser. La douleur allait simplement finir par passer. Il posa les yeux sur les marques profondes de morsures. Elle grimaçait par moment, montrant qu’il l’avait réellement blessé. Entre deux poches de sang, Damon se redressa légèrement pour se retrouver appuyer contre le mur. Il n’y avait plus que sa cuisse en contact avec Elena. Elle restait proche. Trop proche, c’était dangereux.

_« Lexi. Soigne-la et emmène-la ailleurs._

_-              Non ! Je reste avec toi.»_

Il se sentait fatigué. Beaucoup trop fatigué. La douleur se refaisait plus insistante. Lexi se leva et il soupira de soulagement. Elle allait forcée Elena à partir et il pourrait péter les plombs sans prendre de risque pour elle. Il faudrait simplement qu’il aille chez les voisins … Pour ne pas toucher à la famille d’Elena. Oui, c’est ça. Chez les voisins. Lexi s’agenouilla devant Elena qui la regardait de ses grands yeux sombres. Elle ne voulait pas partir, pas juste après l’avoir retrouvé.

_« Je crois qu’il faudrait que tu arrêtes de saigner. »_

Lexi coupa la peau de son bras d’un coup d’ongle et le proposa à Elena. Voyant qu’elle ne bougeait pas, visiblement récalcitrante à faire la moindre action suggérée par quelqu’un d’autre, Lexi ajouta :

_« Pour Damon. L’odeur du sang chaud … »_

Elena sembla se rappeler que Damon était très loin d’être un maniaque du contrôle et qu’il devait avoir du mal à se maitriser. Elle se pencha et but avec beaucoup de répulsion quelques gouttes de sang de vampire. Aussitôt ses plaies se refermèrent. Lexi lui sourit tendrement. Elle aimait bien cette fille, même si pour le moment, elle semblait totalement traumatisée par les derniers évènements et qu’elle restait quasiment apathique. Damon ne la méritait clairement pas. Il buvait toujours et il arriverait bientôt à la fin du stock de sang en poche. Lexi le surveillait du coin de l’œil, elle n’éloignerait pas Elena. Elle était tout le self-control qui restait au vampire assoiffé et Lexi n’allait pas se priver de cet avantage. Damon la fixa avec toute la haine qu’il pouvait avoir en comprenant qu’elle n’éloignerait pas Elena.

Lee s’était levé, prêt à intervenir en s’apercevant que la dernière poche venait d’être engloutie. Il avait vidé le stock de Stefan et leur propre stock. Ils pouvaient aller en chercher d’autres dans les hôpitaux, mais ils étaient confinés à l’intérieur la journée et le soleil qui allait bientôt se lever allait les bloquer. Damon devrait attendre une journée ou sortir seul … ce qui serait encore plus dangereux. Lexi avait conscience de la gravité de la situation, mais aucune solution viable ne lui venait à l’esprit. En voyant le regard qu’elle lui avait lancé, Damon le comprit parfaitement. Elena l’attrapa et le tira contre elle, le forçant au contact. Il tremblait encore et par moment, son cœur était secoué d’un spasme. Comme si son cœur pompait toujours de la veine de vénus. Ce qui était le cas.

Lexi tira son ami à part. Pour le moment, la situation s’était stabilisée mais ça n’allait pas durer et il fallait qu’un garde fou reste avec Stefan. Le risque qu’il éteigne totalement ses sentiments étaient beaucoup trop grand. Mais pouvait-il décemment laisser Damon seul dans sa situation ?

_« On rentre à la maison. »_

Damon leva la tête, Elena était debout devant lui et elle lui tendait la main. Elle lui fit un sourire confiant avant de lui dire que ce coup ci, elle avait sa voiture. Ils n’auraient pas à marcher longtemps. Lexi les regarda sans comprendre. Ils vivaient ensemble ? Elle se demanda sérieusement combien d’épisode elle avait loupé avant de soupirer. Qu’ils fassent ce qu’ils voulaient, elle n’était pas la baby-sitter de Damon après tout. Elle, elle devait s’occuper de Stefan. Damon attrapa la main de l’humaine et la tira à lui au lieu de se redresser. Elle tomba dans ses bras avant de lui mettre une tape sur la main et lui demandant sèchement s’il ne croyait pas qu’il lui avait fait suffisamment de frayeur pour la journée. Damon lui sourit amusé, laissant les deux autres vampires encore plus perplexes. Mais ils tireraient tout ça au clair plus tard, ils n’avaient pas beaucoup de temps.

Au moment de s’éclipser, Lexi se souvient que Stefan lui avait parlé de deux cadavres. Damon et le frère d’Elena. Le garçon qui lui avait ouvert la porte. Elle était tellement obnubilée par l’idée de retrouver la fille qu’elle avait laissé courir, mais si le garçon était vivant, un petit effacage de mémoire s’imposer peut-être ?

Elle descendit et laissa son esprit prendre le pouvoir sur celui du garçon.

_« Et donc … Tu n’es pas mort. Damon t’a attaqué ?_

_-              Oui. Il m’a forcé à boire son sang._

_-              Oh. Etrange. Tu étais blessé ?_

_-              Mon bras saignait._

_-              Oooooook. J’adore. Donc Stefan a essayé de tuer son frère parce qu’il a voulu te sauver la vie. Il sera ravi de l’apprendre. »_

Lexi fit une grimace, c’était tout Stefan ça. Il n’avait pas de bol. Il attendait des décennies que Damon commette un faux pas pour l’embrocher, il laissait passer l’occasion des dizaines de fois et finalement quand il passait à l’action, son frère était en plein changement et faisait le « bien ». Elle regarda Jérémy se souvenant soudain qu’il était toujours là.

_« Ah oui. Toi. Tu n’as pas peur ?_

_-              Non. Je suis en train de faire un bad trip._

_-              D’accord. Si tu veux. Ça me va. Tu as fait un bad trip, tu as redécoré ta chambre façon Halloween et à présent tu vas aller dormir. Quand tu te réveilleras tu auras oublié ce qu’il s’est passé. Oh et tu nettoieras ta chambre, ce n’est pas à ta tante de le faire.»_

Le garçon lui sourit et lui répondit qu’il était fatigué, il allait dormir un petit peu. Il se sentirait mieux après. Lexi lui sourit en retour, une bonne chose de faites. Avec Lee, ils retournèrent à la Pension. Lexi ne savait pas ce qu’elle devait dire à Stefan. Il était amoureux de cette fille … mais elle en aimait un autre. Profondément. Elle avait montré qu’elle était prête à mourir pour Damon. Et ce concurrent ce n’était pas n’importe qui, c’était le grand frère adoré, détesté, haï. Stefan devrait oublier la fille mais aussi accepter que son frère puisse changer pour quelques choses de meilleurs. Elle ne l’aurait jamais cru si elle ne l’avait pas vu arrêter relâcher sa morsure. Stefan allait souffrir … encore.

Lee aussi était inquiet, mais pour d’autres raisons. Il y avait beaucoup trop de monde dans cette ville, trop d’attaque suspecte et Lexi lui avait parlé de chasseur de vampire. Il n’aimait pas être ici et au plus vite ils partiraient au mieux se serait.

Elena avait fini par se dépêtrer des bras de Damon, elle voyait bien qu’il tentait d’alléger l’atmosphère et de cacher son état avec ses blagues pourries, mais elle lui était déjà tombée dans les bras, dans tous les sens du terme. Depuis longtemps. Elle était amoureuse de lui, elle se l’était avouée mais elle savait aussi à quel point il en aimait une autre …

Son cœur se serra un peu plus quand elle le vit attraper ce Journal avant de la suivre jusqu’à la voiture. Il le rangea rapidement avec de lui demander si ils pouvaient faire un détour par l’hôpital. Elena lui fit un grand sourire, cachant sa souffrance, son angoisse, son épuisement et lui répondit d’une voix douce :

_« Oui. On peut faire des détours. »_

Autant de détour qu’il voulait. Elle serait patiente. Patiente et courageuse … Damon lui grimaça un sourire, comme s’il n’avait que trop bien compris le sous-entendu. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire.


	31. Chapitre 30 : Confidences

Elena était assise sur le banc en fer forgé qui se trouvait devant le Manoir. Elle regardait Lee crapahuter sur le toit avec Damon. Il faisait nuit, elle les voyait mal et pourtant la lune était pleine. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de repenser à ces derniers jours terribles, où elle avait cru Damon mort. Elle ne voulait plus le quitter des yeux à présent. Au cas où. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce que Lexi et Lee faisait encore là, mais ils avaient tenu à voir le Manoir. Ils n’avaient pas demandé à être invité, ils n’avaient pas envie d’entrer, ce qui tombait bien, car Elena ne comptait pas les inviter. Le Manoir, c’était leur maison, à Damon et à elle. Elle n’avait pas envie d’y voir d’autres personnes. Lexi voulait lui parler, alors Lee occupait Damon en l’aidant avec les tuiles du toit.

 _« Ils ont l’air de bien s’entendre. »_ murmura la plus âgée.

Elena n’était pas du même avis. Elle voyait de plus en plus ces petits gestes que faisaient Damon lorsqu’il était mal à l’aise. Blague vaseuse sur blague vaseuse, sourire un peu trop prononcé, … C’était tellement léger que parfois, elle croyait rêver. Mais elle était suffisamment attentive pour remarquer chaque détail.

Ces derniers jours avaient été si éprouvant … Son frère avait oublié qu’il s’était ouvert le bras, mais pas la souffrance qui l’avait conduit à de telles extrémités. Le peu de temps qu’Elena passait avec lui, elle se faisait l’impression d’être un geôlier, toujours à l’observer, à le couver, à craindre de le laisser seul. Jenna et Jérémy ne comprenait pas son comportement, mais qu’importe … Elle ne savait pas pourquoi son frère avait fait ça et elle ne pouvait pas être sûre qu’il ne recommence pas.

Jérémy n’avait pas été sa seule préoccupation. Stefan avait essayé de tuer Damon. Et il savait où ils habitaient … Et s’il revenait à la charge ? Lexi lui avait assuré qu’il ne le ferait pas, mais elle refusait d’y croire. Damon était tellement faible depuis sa dernière agression. Il peinait à bouger. Il buvait à outrance, sans que ça ne semble changer quoi que ce soit. C’était très perturbant pour Elena, car il ne guérissait absolument pas de la même façon que la dernière fois. C’était bien plus long et tellement stable. Comme si le corps de Damon, complètement saturé de Veine de Vénus, s’y habituait. Lexi continuait d’essayer d’engager une conversation pour laquelle la jeune humaine restait hermétique. Elle n’avait pas envie de lui parler. Elle était amie avec Stefan. Elle avait besoin de temps, besoin de réfléchir, besoin de prendre des décisions. C’était dur de se languir d’amour pour quelqu’un qui en aime une autre. Elle était prête à attendre et même prête à l’aider.

_« Écoutes, j’aimerai te parler de Stefan et de Damon._

_-              D’accord._

_-              Stefan est profondément et irrémédiablement amoureux de toi. Et je sais que Damon est Damon, mais …_

_-              Non._

_-              Euh, mais tu ne me laisses pas finir ?_

_-              Ca ne sert à rien. Tu vas me dire que Damon est un imbécile égoïste au sourire ravageur et qu’il me jettera dès qu’il l’aura retrouvé car il n’aime qu’une seule personne. Katherine. Tu vas m’expliquer que Stefan est doux, gentil, attentionné, tendre, qu’il me protégera toujours et qu’il ne m’abandonnera pas pour une fille à qui je ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau. Et tu as raison. Damon est un gros con. »_

Elle vit Damon ciller sur le toit du Manoir, peut-être à cause de sa faiblesse actuelle, à moins qu’il ne soit en train de les écouter. Il en était tout à fait capable.

_« Tu me diras que Damon me fera du mal. Qu’il fera du mal à mes proches, qu’il essaiera de tuer mes amis et que je me morfondrais dans mon journal intime, qu’il violera allègrement, et tu auras encore raison. Je ne l’ai pas oublié ses crimes. Puis tu m’expliqueras que Stefan respectera mon intimité, sera un parfait gentleman, qu’il m’invitera à danser au bal et ne critiquera pas ma tenue même si je choisis de ressembler à une fraise tagada. Et bien entendu, qu’il ne mangera pas mes amis, tu auras sans doute encore et toujours raison._

_-              Euh … Ouais, je l’aurais pas dit comme ça, mais l’idée y est. Et donc ?_

_-              J’ai demandé à Stefan de ne pas tuer Damon. J’ai vu le résultat. C’est un menteur bourré de qualité, mais c’est un menteur. Damon n’a que des défauts, dont celui d’écouter aux portes visiblement.»_

Damon lui fit son plus grand sourire forcé avant de lui faire coucou de la main, il buvait en effet ses paroles, mais tentait de le camoufler maladroitement. Lee riait de lui, faisant sourire Lexi.

_«Mais quand j’ai demandé la vérité à Damon, j’ai eu la vérité. J’ai conscience que c’est aussi un menteur et un manipulateur … dans un autre genre. Il a été capable de me dire la vérité. Mais surtout, ce n’est pas un choix entre Damon et Stefan. Entre Stefan et Damon. Je n’ai pas fait un tableau comparatif, il est évident que Stefan est plus proche de l’homme parfait que Damon ne le sera jamais. Je suis amoureuse. Je ne fais pas exprès. Quand il est mort … Quand j’ai cru qu’il était mort… J’ai compris à quel point je pouvais l’aimer. Il ne veut pas l’entendre. Il ne veut pas le savoir. Parce que ce n’est qu’un sale égoïste tout aussi amoureux que moi. Simplement d’une autre. Je l’aiderai à trouver son bonheur, même si c’est dans les bras de Katherine. »_

Damon s’était retourné, montrant un peu plus qu’il ne voulait pas l’entendre. Il se concentrait sur ses tuiles. Ce n’était pas grave. Elle ne voulait pas qu’il écoute, sinon, elle le lui aurait dit en face, sans lui laisser la possibilité de se défiler. Elle soupira et ajouta :

_« Ensuite, je me battrai pour lui._

_-              Oh … Et bien, tu sais, Stefan a quelques défauts lui aussi. L’un des plus importants risque de nous poser bientôt quelques soucis. Assez pour que je veuille le ménager. »_

Damon avait sauté du toit et il s’était déplacé plus rapidement qu’un courant d’air pour s’asseoir contre Elena, sur le petit banc. L’humaine sursauta et lui jeta un regard noir. Damon lui sourit en retour et demanda à Lexi ce que son cher petit frère allait encore bien pouvoir faire.

_« Il est a deux doigts d’éteindre son humanité._

_-              Je suis ravi de voir que ma presque mort ait pu l’ébranler. »_

Lexi lui rit au nez avant de lui dire que sa mort l’aurait remplis de joie. Ce n’était pas vrai mais voir la grimace de Damon la rendait heureuse. Elle ne l’aimait pas. Ou plutôt, elle avait trop chèrement payé le béguin passager qu’elle avait eu pour ce vampire. Ce qui minait Stefan, c’était les sentiments d’Elena. Nouvelle grimace, nouveau sourire de sa part. Mais sa plus belle grimace, ce fut quand Elena demanda si elle pouvait faire quelques choses. Lexi s’engouffra immédiatement en lui disant que simplement pardonner Stefan et allez lui expliquer qu’elle ne le haïssait pas serait un très grand pas en avant. Pour le moment, il se sentait monstrueux et risquait à tout moment de le devenir réellement. Lexi parlait vite et ignorait Damon qui disait « _non_ » à chacune de ses phrases. A la fin de sa tirade, Lexi sourit victorieusement, s’attirant un regard encore un peu plus noir du vampire.

_« Ecoute. Dis-lui que je vais le pardonner, sans doute, un jour, mais j’ai besoin de temps. Je … Il faut que je rentre. Je dois aller voir mon frère. »_

Le sourire victorieux de Lexi s’effaça peu à peu en comprenant qu’Elena ne l’aiderait pas. Pas de cette façon-là en tout cas. Lee serra l’épaule de sa femme, en soutient, en comprenant qu’ils n’y échapperaient pas. Stefan allait redevenir un boucher, il allait abandonner toute forme de contrôle et eux, ils feraient tout pour qu’il affronte de nouveau ses sentiments. Pour ramener le « vrai » Stefan. Le mec bien bourré de qualité qu’avait décrit Elena.

Elena déposa un bisou sur la joue de Damon et lui murmura : _« A demain. »_ avant de s’éloigner. Elle rentrait à la maison familiale. Damon les abandonna sans autre forme de procès, devant la porte d’entrée. Lexi soupira. Elle ne tirerait rien d’eux. Pourtant, dans le Manoir, le vampire était bien loin d’être serein. Il tenait à Elena, plus qu’il ne pouvait l’admettre. Il se pourrait même que … mais Katherine. Des décennies d’attente et d’amour ne se balayent pas d’un coup de main. Et il tenait aussi à Stefan, en faites, s’il était honnête, il comprenait pourquoi il avait essayé de le tuer. Ça n’avait rien de surprenant, il l’avait bien cherché. Mais ça ne l’arrangeait vraiment pas que Stefan pète les plombs maintenant : mauvais timing. Il y avait beaucoup trop de vampires en ville et le Conseil allait bouger tôt ou tard. Il avait bien prévu de les infiltrer mais il s’était vu légèrement overbooké ces derniers temps … Et à présent, avec les attaques incessantes, ils étaient plus méfiants que jamais. Si Stefan décidait de faire un bain de sang, il aurait intérêt de partir loin ou de choisir ses victimes avec plus de soin qu’il ne l’avait jamais fait. Sinon, il se prendrait un pieu dans le cœur. Oui, très mauvais timing, mais ça ne le regardait pas après tout. Stefan pouvait bien faire ce qu’il voulait … C’était un grand garçon maintenant. Damon s’installa confortablement, dans l’un des fauteuils qu’il avait porté jusque là et ouvrit le Journal. Il devait trouver une sorcière et le grimoire. La petite Bonnie aurait pu faire l’affaire mais… Et bien, Elena voulait qu’elle survive et qu’elle reste entière. Heureusement, il avait une autre piste, mais avant, le grimoire. Sans grimoire, la sorcière ne lui servirait à rien.


	32. Chapitre 31 : Avenir

Elena observait son frère. Ils étaient dans un bâtiment, pleins d’idées d’avenir, pleins de promesses et ils semblaient tous les deux se demander ce qu’ils pouvaient bien faire là. Un avenir ? Quand elle était petite, Elena avait découvert l’écriture comme on découvre un monde merveilleux, un monde magique, avec des étoiles dans les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres. Les étoiles avaient gagné les yeux de sa mère lorsqu’elle lui avait confié cette envie : devenir écrivain. Sa mère lui avait offert son premier journal, la poussant à écrire tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête. Bien souvent, ce n’était que ses journées, mais parfois, elle divaguait sur la vie, sur ses amis, sur les phénomènes de sociétés. Plus rarement, elle écrivait des ébauches de romans, quelques phrases clefs pour ne pas perdre le sentiment de l’instant. Et un jour, un accident, des vies qui se brisent et les jours qui continuent à défiler. Comment pourrait-elle encore écrire aujourd’hui ? Le monde ne tournait plus rond. Ses parents étaient morts. L’homme qu’elle aimait avait 171 ans. Soit presque 10 fois son âge… Que raconter de plus lorsqu’on a cette vie ? Elle n’avait rien envie de raconter d’autres et elle devait garder le secret. Alors elle se taisait et elle cachait son journal.

Jérémy n’en pensait pas moins … Que faire de sa vie ? Il avait toujours aimé la culture et le dessin mais ça ne nourrit pas une famille : le dessin. Ca n’avait jamais semblé être un problème lorsque ses parents étaient en vie, après tout, de l’argent, ils en avaient. Mais maintenant, tout paraissait plus dur, plus flou, moins évident. Il n’avait plus envie de dessiner, il n’avait plus envie de rien. Il se sentait comme robotiser. Travailler à l’usine aurait encore été le plus logique. Il s’arrêta devant les cahiers de dessin exposé. Il y avait peut-être l’un de ces vieux travaux, mais il n’eut pas envie de tourner les pages pour vérifier. Il observa seulement le premier du classeur et tiqua sur le nom « Tyler Lockwood ». Tyler était sorti avec Vicky. Le chagrin lui noua la gorge. Il pensait toujours à elle. Il ne faisait que ça … penser à elle. Il commença à se gratter machinalement le bras et sursauta lorsqu’Elena attrapa sa main. Il ne l’avait pas vu s’approcher. En ce moment elle le couvait comme une mère. Avec Jenna en plus sur son dos, ça faisait trop.

_« Jérémy, ton bras. »_

Il baissa le regard et s’aperçu qu’il s’était égratigné à sang, sans même s’en rendre compte. Il en fut absolument choqué et murmura, sans la moindre conviction, qu’il devait faire de l’eczéma. Le regard que lui lança sa sœur finit de le mettre mal à l’aise.

Jenna errait dans la salle, aussi perdue que les élèves. Elle avait choisi une vie, lorsqu’elle avait leur âge. Choisi des études. Elle s’y était tenu, avait travaillé dur et au final, un pont, un accident, des êtres chers décédés et elle se retrouvait « mère de famille », comme si elle aurait pu arriver à la cheville de sa sœur pour cette tâche. Elle n’avait rien d’une mère, elle était tout juste une tante et tellement plus proche d’une « bonne copine ». Elle n’avait jamais voulu être autre chose pour eux, qu’une confidente, une amie, et elle s’était retrouvée propulsé dans un rôle qui ne lui convenait pas. Ses études battaient de l’aile et elle peinait à garder le cap. C’était trop et pourtant … Elle n’avait pas le choix. Oh, les finances étaient toujours au beau fixe, une chance mais elles ne seraient pas illimités et l’éducation d’Elena et de Jérémy allait coûter cher. Tous les frais n’étaient pas encore couverts. Elle ne voulait pas s’appuyer sur ce capital et le dilapider. Leurs parents auraient voulu qu’ils aient un bon départ dans la vie, sans difficulté financière et pour ça, elle allait devoir rendre sa thèse, avoir l’approbation du jury et commencer à travailler. Travailler ne lui faisait pas peur, elle se sentait juste … perpétuellement débordée. Elle s’approcha de Jérémy en voyant qu’Elena le regardait avec de grands yeux inquiets. Depuis quelques temps, elle le couvait et le jeune homme avait l’air d’étouffer un peu. En arrivant, elle resta choquée devant les griffures assez profondes, sans être dramatique, qui s’étalait sur son bras. Jérémy se tourna vers elle et marmonna que ce n’était rien, son bras c’était juste mit à le gratter d’un seul coup. Elle soupira silencieusement, cherchant à ne pas lui mettre plus de pression qu’il ne pouvait déjà s’en mettre …

_« Ok. Ce n’est rien. »_

Elle lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Elle ne le jugerait pas mais cette histoire l’inquiétée. Elle leur demanda s’ils avaient fini prétextant que c’était d’un ennui mortel pour elle. C’était faux mais qu’importe. Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent de la tête et ils partirent. Jenna repéra son ex du coin de l’œil, elle l’avait évité toute la soirée. Elle partit dans la direction opposée avec les deux plus jeunes, se faisant plus petite qu’une souris.

Derrière eux, le Shérif Forbes marmonnait à toute vitesse dans son téléphone portable :

_« C’est un code V5. »_

Elle tremblait encore. Comment faire face à ces créatures ? Logan avait été des leurs, il avait dit être sur une piste et il était partie en reconnaissance. Elle l’avait retrouvé mort peu après … Qu’aurait-elle dû faire ? Il savait dans quoi il s’engageait, alors elle l’avait pleuré comme l’un de siens et l’avait enterré en secret. Respectant sa dépouille comme celle d’un ami, mais ne pouvait faire mieux. Lorsqu’elle l’avait vu se balader ici, au milieu de leurs enfants, son cœur avait cessé de battre une seconde. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle était perdue et ne pensait qu’à une seule chose : elle devait l’arrêter. Peu importe ce qu’il comptait faire, à présent, ce n’était plus qu’un vampire. Un monstre. Un ennemi, fort et impitoyable.

Elle quitta la soirée précipitamment, elle avait mille choses à organiser pour avoir une petite chance de coincer Logan. Elle sauta en voiture, le cœur battant à mille à l’heure. Il n’avait visiblement pas prévu de la tuer, sinon il aurait pu le faire rapidement, sans être vu, même en plein milieu d’une foule. Non, il semblait vouloir « l’épargner », au moins physiquement, mais ça n’empêchait pas la peur de s’incruster dans son cœur.

Son téléphone sonna. Sur l’écran, il y avait écrit « Caroline ». Elle répondit, s’inquiétant que sa fille l’appelle, elle avait cru qu’elle était à l’abri, à la maison.

_« Caroline, où es-tu ?_

_-              Votre fille m’a dit qu’elle s’intéressait au journalisme. C’est important d’encourager les jeunes, vous ne trouvez pas. »_

Liz sentit une chape de glace s’abattre un peu plus sur son corps à chaque mot que Logan prononçait. Il avait le téléphone de Caroline. Elle murmura d’une voix absente, trop terrorisée pour parvenir à se reprendre :

_« Mais qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?_

_-              Avoir la satisfaction de faire de votre chère fille, un vampire. »_

Logan raccrocha et Liz resta immobile dans sa voiture. Elle freina et se gara sur le bas-côté. Incapable d’aller plus loin. Il pouvait être n’importe où. Il n’aurait besoin que de quelques secondes pour faire de sa fille un vampire. Quelques minuscules secondes avant de la tuer et elle se réveillerait avec un démon à la place de son âme. La dernière fois qu’elles s’étaient parlées, c’était pour se disputer. Elle avait été surprise que sa fille qui ne lisait même pas les journaux lui parle de faire du journalisme télévisé. Caroline l’avait mal prit, mais depuis longtemps, Caroline prenait tout mal. Elles ne se comprenaient plus. Le shérif avait toujours cru qu’elle aurait du temps. Du temps pour réparer cette relation. Du temps pour voir Caroline devenir une femme. Du temps … qu’elle avait perdu et qu’elle ne retrouverait plus. Elle devait bouger. Elle devait retrouver Caroline. Elle devait … Elle éclata en sanglot, une seconde, avant de relever la tête. Elle tuerait Logan. Même si c’était la dernière chose qu’elle ferait. Même s’ils devaient s’entretuer. Elle l’abattrait comme un chien et le poignarderait en plein cœur jusqu’à ce qu’il cesse de bouger. Elle passa la première et appuya sur l’accélérateur.


	33. Chapitre 32 : Vampire

Elena entra dans le Manoir d’un pas rapide et décidé qui mit la puce à l’oreille de Damon. Il retient tout juste le « oh oh » annonciateur de mauvaise nouvelle qui avait envie de franchir ses lèvres et lève un sourcil interrogateur. Elle était magnifique quand elle était en colère.

_« Est-ce que c’est toi ? »_

La question est trop floue, trop vague et le laisse totalement désarçonné. Qu’aurait-il encore fait ? Il avait passé son temps plongé dans le Journal, à décrypter les écritures d’un fou. Elena observe sa réaction et comprends qu’il ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. Sans attendre, elle enroule ses bras autour de son cou et le serre contre elle. Elle a eu tellement peur ! Elle avait toujours peur, mais plus cette peur d’être amoureuse de l’éternel coupable, du mauvais garçon, du mauvais vampire, … au moins une fois, ça n’aurait pas été de sa faute.

_« C’est Caroline. Comme tu … J’ai eu peur que … Elle a disparu !_

_-              Je n’ai pas mangé Caroline. Ou en tout cas pas récemment. »_

Elena leva les yeux au ciel. Il osait vraiment lui faire ce genre d’allusion… Mais c’est aussi ça qu’elle aimait chez lui. Quelques part. Parfois. Katherine aussi pensait à ce qu’elle avait aimé chez Damon. Elle pataugeait dans le sang. Flop, flop, flop. Elle ne s’était pas roulée dedans et pourtant elle en était déjà couverte. Il avait giclé, dégouliné dans ses cheveux, sur sa peau, séché, remouillé et séché de nouveau. Les écailles de sang bruni se fripaient sous le sang frais. Elle n’était pas comme ça d’habitude. Pas comme ça ! Elle était une grande dame, capable de sourire à ses victimes et elle mangeait avec une délicatesse terrible. Ne pas gaspiller. Sourire. Les bonnes manières. Tout ça, tout ça. Elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler ! Elle dégagea le cou de sa victime et mordit dedans. Arrachant la chair, les tendons et le sang gicla encore. Elle relâcha le corps après une seule gorgée, déjà au bord de la nausée. Elle avait bu. Trop bu. Du sang frais, du sang moins frais, du sang plus que passé. Qu’importe ! Elle sentait cette rage froide, chaude, glaciale, brûlante, terrifiante s’écoulait en elle ! Elle l’avait toujours dit ! Ce n’était qu’elle ! Elle ! Pas les autres ! Les autres, elle s’en foutait, elle ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Les autres abandonnent, les autres … inutiles. Ils n’étaient rien du tout. Rien d’important. Pourquoi s’en occuper alors !? Elle les avait laissés crevé, les uns après les autres, sans inquiétude. Ce n’était pas grave. Vraiment pas grave. Tout allait bien. Il fallait qu’elle mange ! Encore. Nouvelle victime, cou délicat. Féminin ou masculin ? Qu’importe. Elle planta ses crocs et savoura le cri qui fit vibrer le corps. Le dernier cri. Violent. Déchirant. Angoissé. Peu importe. Elle les tuerait tous. Elle les tuerait tous. Elle serait la plus puissante et elle leur arracherait le cœur de la poitrine. Dans tous les sens. Il l’avait mise en colère. On ne la met pas en colère ! Sa langue glissa le long de ses lèvres et elle sourit. Ses bras étaient couverts de sang. Ses ongles tout particulièrement. Qu’importe. Qu’importe. Qu’importe. Elle bondit gracieusement vers sa victime suivante. Elle les avait hypnotisé les uns après les autres. Dans un bus. Pas un bus scolaire, elle n’aimait pas les enfants et cette odeur d’urine qui accompagne trop souvent leurs peurs. Il y en avait quelques-uns néanmoins. Elle les avait tués en premier. Débarrassé. Oublié. Détruit. Elle n’avait rien d’une mère après tout. Ce n’est pas si… Elle mordit plus férocement. Un cri derrière elle, la fit revenir à elle. Qu’était-elle en train de faire au juste ? Faisait-elle tout ça pour Damon ? Juste Damon ? Il n’était qu’une entité négligeable et négligée. Elle avait aimé jouer avec lui mais ce n’était pas comme s’il y avait eu autre chose n’est-ce pas ? Elle se sentit trahi. Trahie par elle-même ! Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle se retourna et ses chaussures déplacèrent chairs et sang. Elle portait une robe claire, rendant la scène d’autant plus dérangeante. Elle sauta sur l’intrus et fixa ses yeux dans les siens.

_« Dis-moi. Suis-je belle ? Au miroir. Suis-je belle ?_

_-              Vous êtes horrible. »_

Elle éclata d’un rire joyeux et brisa sa nuque dans un geste de pitié absolument malvenue. Horrible ? Oui. Depuis que ses cuisses c’était écarté pour donner la vie. Depuis qu’elle avait souffert, expulsé, recrachait ce corps greffait dans son ventre. Depuis … Oh non. Ce n’était qu’un mensonge de plus. Elle avait aimé l’enfant. Assez pour tenter de se relever, de la rattraper, de la voler, de la garder. C’était sa fille ! C’était. SA. Fille ! Elle était devenu un monstre, une horreur, peu de temps après, lorsqu’elle avait compris qu’il n’y avait qu’elle. Elle ne pouvait protéger personne d’autre qu’elle. Elle avait oublié l’enfant, elle avait souri à ces humains inutiles et faibles et elle les avait aimé de ne pas voir le monstre qu’elle était devenu. Ce semblant de femme qui avait renoncé à la mère qu’elle était. Elle frappa un corps, pour le plaisir de le voir se déchirer un peu plus. Voilà ce qu’on lui avait pris. Son humanité, en volant sa fille. Son semblant d’humanité, en volant Damon. Il ne restait plus que Stefan. Stefan. Celui qui lui avait permis d’aimer un autre qu’elle-même de nouveau, pour la première fois. Stefan et l’espoir d’une autre vie qu’il représentait. Mais en prenant Damon, Stefan était tout aussi mort. Ses espions le disaient vivre reclus, au bord de l’extinction ou du suicide. Oh… Un Stefan alcoolique, froid et sanglant qu’elle ne connaissait pas. Pas encore. Saurait-il l’aimer comme il savait le faire avec ses yeux humains ? Elle se laissa tomber au sol, la colère était passée. Évacuée. Et pourtant pas oubliée. Elle ne pouvait que protéger Stefan. Mais comment ? Elle devait trouver un plan, pour ne pas le perdre. Elle devait … Elle ferma les yeux sur le carnage qui l’entourait. Trop de sang, trop de chair, trop de carnage. Qu’importe.

Elle devait trouver un plan. C’est ce que disait Elena aussi. Trouver un plan pour retrouver Caroline ! Sa mère tentait visiblement d’étouffer l’affaire, comme si ce n’était pas important, mais ça l’était ! Caroline était son amie. Elle avait accepté … Elle avait accepté de laisser Damon a sa torture bien trop longtemps uniquement pour venger son amie. Aujourd’hui elle devait la retrouver et ça tombait bien, elle avait un vampire dangereux dans son camps. Elle devait juste le convaincre et …

Logan s’était réfugié dans sa cachette habituelle, pour se protéger de la lumière du soleil. Il regardait la fille : Caroline. Il la connaissait bien, il la gardait quand elle était petite. Une petite princesse qui devenait une belle femme. Elle s’épanouissait, péniblement, difficilement, mais elle le faisait et elle devenait magnifique. Peut-être que lorsqu’il l’aurait transformé, elle pourrait le voir comme un compagnon ? Oh, pas immédiatement bien-sûr. Après tout, il y avait la différence d’âge et le fait qu’il l’aurait transformé de force … Mais d’ici quelques décennies, lorsque assez d’années seraient passés pour que la différence d’âge soit négligeable. Mais avant, il devait la transformer et il n’avait qu’un très léger souci. Il n’avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre. Enfin, il était mort, il avait été enterré et il était devenu vampire. Était-ce parce que c’était entre les mains d’un vampire qu’il était mort ? Ou y’avait-il une « procédure » particulière à suivre ? Personne n’avait pensé à lui procurer le mode d’emploi. Il avait indiqué à Liz qu’il allait transformer sa fille, ne serait-ce que pour l’angoisse qu’il avait dû provoquer, c’était un coup de maître ! Mais maintenant, il devait y arriver.

Il se tourna vers l’empilement de corps de ses victimes. Toutes des femmes. De belles femmes et d’autres, un peu moins belle, mais avec un sang … toujours délicieux ! Aucune ne s’était réveillée… Donc tuer ne suffisait pas. Caroline commença à remuer, elle allait bientôt revenir à elle. Ça allait au moins devenir am


	34. Chapitre 33 : Recherche

Que faisait-il là ? Il se posait très sérieusement la question, il avait une bonne piste pour retrouver le grimoire d’Emilie et au lieu de la suivre, il était là, à la recherche d’une blonde superficielle. Tout ça parce qu’Elena lui avait dit que Caroline n’était pas venue en cours, qu’elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone alors elle était allée chez les Forbes et personne n’avait répondu. Quand elle avait appelé sa mère, celle-ci lui avait dit que Caroline était malade et qu’elle était restée à la maison. Elena n’avait rien dit mais elle savait que c’était faux. Elle ne comprenait pas que le Shérif étouffe l’affaire de la disparition de sa fille. Alors, elle était allée le retrouver pour l’accuser, lui. Damon avait compris que pour que le Shérif étouffe l’affaire, c’est qu’il y avait de bonnes chances que ce soit l’œuvre d’un vampire. Soit parce qu’il avait hypnotisé la mère pour qu’elle se taise, soit parce que le Shérif faisait partie du conseil anti-vampire de la ville. Bref, depuis il marchait comme un idiot dans les recoins de Mystic Falls, privilégiant tous les endroits sombres, isolés et ouvert aux vampires, ce qui n’était pas si courant que ça.

Liz avait suivi un raisonnement similaire. Le jour s’était levé et si Logan ne voulait pas bruler, il devait trouver une cachette. Elle allait le trouver et lui planter une armée de pieux dans la poitrine, jusqu’à ce qu’il en meurt. Elle ne voulait pas penser à Caroline, à ce qui allait lui arriver, elle ne devait penser qu’à une seule chose : sa colère. Sinon, elle s’effondrerait et elle ne pourrait pas la sauver.

Damon entra dans le énième entrepôt lorsqu’un homme surgit devant lui. Si Damon avait été amateur de télévision, il l’aurait sans doute reconnu. Mais ce n’était pas le cas, alors il attendit de voir comment il allait réagir. A priori, ce n’était pas un gardien, car il ne portait pas d’uniforme et il ne l’avait pas entendu arriver. Il y avait de grande chance qu’il s’agisse d’un vampire.

_« Oh, livraison à domicile. J’adore. »_

Damon haussa un sourcil sarcastique, ce type le prenait pour un casse dalle, il n’allait pas être déçu. Damon s’envola sur le côté, laissant l’autre s’écraser sur le mur le plus proche. Peu importe, il devait retrouver Caroline et la faire sortir de là. Vite. Dès qu’elle serait au soleil, il n’y aurait plus de danger pour elle.

Une douleur écrasante lui vrilla l’épaule et il entendit, quelques millièmes de secondes plus tard la détonation. Il venait de se faire tirer dessus. Trois détonations de plus résonnèrent dans l’entrepôt. Un gémissement roque sortit de ses lèvres alors qu’il comprenait la douleur. C’était des balles en bois. Ce n’était pas juste un vampire, c’était un ancien chasseur de vampire. Qui l’avait transformé ? Qui avait fait cette idiotie ? Il tomba à genoux. Il lui avait tiré dans le dos, retirer les balles allaient poser quelques soucis.

_« C’est vraiment mieux. Je cherchais justement un vampire. J’ai des tonnes de ces petites choses en bois, alors n’essaie pas de faire le malin. »_

Entre deux plaintes, Damon répondit, arrogant et voulant paraître sûr de lui.

_« Tu vas le regretter, crois-moi._

_\- Voyons, on m’a tué. Pourquoi me suis-je réveillé ?_

_\- Qui t’a transformé ?_

_\- Comment j’l’saurai ? La dernière chose dont je me souviens, c’est qu’on m’a attaqué. C’est tout. Ensuite, je me suis réveillé six pieds sous terre, derrière un magasin de voiture d’occasion au bord de la nationale quatre. En clair, un plaisantin c’est amusé à m’enterrer._

_\- C’est des choses qui arrivent._

_\- Comment ai-je été transformé ?_

_\- Pour muter, il faut qu’il y ait du sang de vampire dans tes veines avant que tu ne meurs. Qui t’as transformé ?_

_\- Oh ! Mais c’est tout simple ! Moi qui avait peur de devoir faire une cérémonie quelconque. Parfait. »_

Damon le regarda comme on regarde un fou. Il comptait transformer d’autres vampires ? Il toucha l’un des points d’entrés d’une balle dans son flanc et enfonça ses doigts dedans en serrant les dents. Il attrapa laborieusement l’épine et la tira. Il la fit danser dans ses doigts un instant, en l’observant, et la posa par terre.

Après la détention, la famine, la veine de Vénus, la poutre enflammée, le pieu marinée façon Stefan … pourquoi pas des balles en bois ? Parfois, Damon se trouvait un peu malchanceux. Il tâtonne son dos à la recherche du centre de la douleur. Il la trouve et enfonce ses ongles dans sa chair. Il cache une grimace par un sourire. Il faut qu’il gagne du temps, bouger avec ces trucs dans le corps serait horriblement douloureux. Pas impossible, mais il serait sans doute inefficace, il valait mieux prendre le temps de les retirer et pour ça … Il devait jouer finement.

_« Alors … Autre question. Comment peut-on sortir au soleil ?_

_\- Qui t’as transformé ?_

_\- Ce n’est pas comme si un comité d’accueil m’avait attendu avec un gâteau de bienvenu. J’ai dû me débrouiller seul. C’est dingue quand on y pense. Un jour je suis un jeune journaliste à la carrière prometteuse et le lendemain, je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi parce que mes pieds ne veulent pas franchir le seuil de ma maison. »_

Répondre, gagner du temps, un peu plus de temps. Il voulait se plaindre de ses petits malheurs de vampirot de pacotilles, parfait. Il voulait bavarder. Aucun problème. Tant qu’il pouvait retirer ces balles.

_« Tu dois être invité._

_\- Ca j’avais compris. Je vis seul._

_\- Ah mon pauvre ! Ça craint._

_\- Du coup, j’ai pris une chambre d’hôtel. Je regarde la télé toute la journée. J’attaque tout ce qui est à ma portée, les femmes de ménages y compris._

_\- Ça pourrait être franchement pire. »_

Damon retira deux balles supplémentaires, en grimaçant des sourires. Il allait arracher le cœur de ce vampire ! Mais avant, il voulait savoir qui l’avait transformé, puis il pourrait le tuer et tuer son créateur. Et au passage, il devait aussi savoir où se trouvait Caroline, mais ça, il allait le garder secret. Hors de question de risquer de la faire tuer à cause d’un simple bavardage. Elena avait déjà perdu trop de proches, subi trop de chagrin, s’il rentrait pour lui dire qu’il l’avait faite tuer par inadvertance …

_« Je suis obsédé par le sang et par mes prochains meurtres. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de tuer, j’enchaine les meurtres les uns après les autres.»_

Logan laissa échapper un rire, à la fois horrifié par ses propres mots et à quel point ils étaient justes. Il n’arrêtait plus de tuer et … il aimait ça. Il le dit, rien que pour savoir l’effet que ça laisserait dans sa bouche.

_« Et j’adore ça. »_

C’était abominable et le fait qu’il ne parvienne pas à se sentir coupable était encore pire … Mais c’était dans sa nouvelle nature non ? Un vampire ça tue des humains, voilà tout. C’est la loi de la nature … Et il y avait tellement d’humain, c’est le rôle des prédateurs de réguler la population … non ? Mais il avait combattu les vampires, il les avait appelé « abomination ». Il murmura :

_« Je sais plus trop où j’en suis …_

_\- Bienvenu au club. »_

Logan se laissa tomber sur ses fesses. Il jouait distraitement avec son arme. Milles questions lui traversaient l’esprit, et à présent, il avait un vampire sous la main pour lui répondre.

_« Pourquoi je suis hyper-émotif maintenant ? J’arrête pas de penser à mon ex, c’est plus fort que moi. J’ai envie d’être avec elle. J’ai envie de la mordre. »_

A l’idée du sang de Jenna coulant dans sa gorge, un frisson le parcouru. Il sentit presque les veines se gonfler sous son visage, le rendant inconfortable.

_« Je crois simplement que t’es amoureux. Tous tes sentiments d’avant vont être élevés à la puissance dix. Tu vas devoir apprendre à les contrôler. »_

Le contrôle … Tout impulsif et imprévisible soit-il, Damon avait dû lui aussi en passer par là. Tout était si … chaotique. Les sentiments les plus faibles se révélaient au grand jour et il pouvait aimer, haïr, aduler, craindre et souhaiter la souffrance de la même personne, au même instant, en une fraction de seconde, tous ces sentiments pouvaient se déchaîner en lui. Ça ne le rendait que plus incontrôlable, plus instables, mais pour éviter les remords, il devait parfois se maîtriser. Un peu.

_« Et pour ce qui est de la lumière du jour ? Moi, je suis plutôt du matin. Bon aller dis-moi, je veux savoir ! Comment on fait pour sortir en plein jour ? »_

Logan recentrait le débat. Damon avait intérêt à en faire de même. Le vampire semblait ignorer les propriétés de sa bague et il ne comptait pas les lui révéler.

_« Qui t’a transformé ?_

_-Comment on fait pour sortir en plein jour ? »_

Un combat de coq ? A celui qui serait le plus arrogant ? Ça lui allait bien, même si ce n’était pas lui qui était armé. C’était un jeu qui lui plaisait, même face à un jeune vampire encore plus impulsif que lui. Il lui sourit, releva le menton et répéta, provoquant :

_« Qui t’a transformé ?_

_\- Tu sais quoi, je me suis montré gentil jusque-là mais si tu continues sur cette voie, je te tue !_

_\- Alors, t’auras jamais ta réponse. J’tai posé une question. »_

Damon se redressa, péniblement. Il n’avait pas tout retiré mais il pouvait déjà bouger un peu mieux. Le ton commençait à se durcir, il devrait sans doute se battre bientôt. Il commença à s’y préparer mentalement en laissant la colère courir le long de ses muscles tendus.

_« Réponds d’abord._

_\- Bon, je crois qu’on ne trouvera pas de terrain d’entente ce soir._

_\- Et moi, j’ai prévu de tuer des gens. D’ailleurs je crois que je vais prendre un petit peu d’avance. »_

Logan leva le canon de son arme et tira de nouveau. Les balles atteignirent les genoux et le torse de Damon, lui arrachant un cri. Mais la rage prit le dessus, il attrapa la dernière balle extraite et la jeta de toutes ses forces sur le vampire. Autour d’eux, l’air résonnait toujours du bruit assourdissant de l’arme à feu.

Logan poussa un cri et recula d’un pas en se tenant le visage, la balle avait atteint son œil. Déjà un autre projectile l’atteignait. Le temps qu’il rouvre les yeux, le vampire blessé avait disparu. L’instant d’après, Damon était sur lui. Il l’avait jeté au sol en le désarmant et commençait déjà à le frapper. Il n’était pas très fort ou pas autant qu’il aurait pu l’être sans les balles dans son corps et les récents sévices qu’il avait subi, mais l’effet de surprise allié à cet éclat de rage inattendu était en sa faveur. S’il avait eu la maîtrise de ses émotions, il n’aurait pas plongé sa main dans la poitrine du vampire et n’en aurait pas arraché le cœur. Il n’aurait pas fait jaillir le sang. Il ne l’aurait pas laissé se mélanger à son propre sang qui s’écoulait de ses blessures. Seulement … il n’avait qu’à pas l’énerver. Il trouverait Caroline et son créateur d’une autre façon.


	35. Chapitre 34 : Princesse

Ses yeux papillonnèrent une seconde, elle se tourna sur le flanc. Elle se sentait courbaturée, tous ces muscles hurlaient à la torture. Elle tâtonna la surface sous elle, c’était du béton. Que faisait-elle allongée sur du béton ? Elle fouilla ses souvenirs en frottant son visage et soudain, elle se souvient. Logan l’avait agressé. Elle se redressa doucement et c’est là qu’elle la vit. C’était une cuisse de femme, dans un angle étrange, elle suivit du regard les courbes fines jusqu’aux hanches, puis remonta le long du ventre de la femme. Une autre personne était assoupie sur elle. Caroline ne comprenait pas, pourquoi autant de gens étaient les uns sur les autres … ? Et c’est là qu’elle comprit. Cette odeur. Cette odeur terrible. Ces filles n’étaient pas vivantes. Elle était devant un charnier.

Elle hurla.

Son cri résonna sur les murs autour, le rendant plus angoissant encore. Son dos se couvrit de sueur froide. L’instant d’après, une lampe se braquait dans ses yeux. L’instinct de survie reprenant le dessus, elle recula tout en trébuchant sur elle-même. Elle devait se lever et courir. S’enfuir. Son cœur pompait son sang à toute allure. Il tapait dans ses tempes.

_« Caroline ! Caroline, c’est maman. Calmes-toi, je suis là. »_

Dès qu’elle comprit les sens des mots, elle se jeta contre la lampe, dans les bras de sa mère. Elle ne prit pas garde à l’arme à feux que celle-ci tenait en observant tout autour d’elles. Liz faisait le tour des bâtiments, à la recherche de Logan, lorsqu’elle avait entendu les coups de feu. Elle s’était précipitée jusqu’ici et avait trouvé son corps. Son cœur avait été sorti de sa poitrine et jeté un peu plus loin. Elle avait failli vomir, mais elle pensait à sa fille, avant tout. Elle ne savait pas qui avait fait ça, et quelques part, ce n’était pas grave, tant qu’il partait, loin. Elle devait juste retrouver Caroline. Elle avait vu l’empilement de corps et la panique avait envahi son corps. Sa fille était-elle là ? Jetée contre d’autres filles perdues, mortes depuis des jours ? Et elle l’avait entendu. Son petit ange. Caroline semblait terrifiée. Liz avait fait le tour du charnier, son arme et sa lampe en avant et elle l’avait retrouvé. A présent, elle devait les évacuer toutes les deux. L’assassin de Logan rodait peut-être encore.

_« Caroline. Ecoutes-moi. Il faut qu’on parte d’ici. Maintenant. Tu peux te lever ? »_

Sa fille n’avait pas l’air blessée … mais c’était dur de juger d’un seul regard. Et s’il l’avait transformée ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Caroline hocha de la tête et ensemble, elles se redressèrent. Liz l’attira contre elle, lui ordonnant de ne pas regardait pas terre dans l’espoir de lui épargner la vue du corps mutilé et de l’organe qui gisait plus loin et elle la guida jusqu’à la sortie, aussi vite que possible.

Elle devait prévenir les secours. C’était vital. Urgent. Alors dès qu’elle put, elle sortit son téléphone tout en continuant son chemin vers sa voiture, garée non loin. L’homme qui avait fait cela à Logan n’aurait sans doute pas de mal à briser une vitre, mais elle se sentirait tout de même mieux à l’intérieur.

Dans l’ombre, Damon regarda le Shérif s’éloignait avec sa fille. Il s’était planqué en l’entendant approcher et à présent, il devait s’éclipser. S’il avait été en meilleur état, il aurait pu se faire hypnotique, leurs expliquer que rien ne s’étaient produit, qu’elles s’étaient fait une soirée entre filles, pour resserrer les liens familiaux. Seulement, il avait encore des balles dans le corps, il avait mal, il était épuisé et assoiffé. Hors de question de s’approcher d’une femme consciente de la force d’un vampire et préparée à l’affronter dans cet état-là. De toute façon, il y avait pleins de vampires en ville, il n’en doutait pas. Cacher minutieusement sa présence ne rimerait pas à grand-chose.

Il s’éloigna dans la direction opposée à la petite famille d’un pas lourd. Il devait partir avant que d’autres personnes n’arrivent. S’il n’y avait eu que le vampire, elle l’aurait sans doute enterré en silence. Mais il y avait un témoin, sa fille, et des dizaines de corps à identifier. Alors la zone serait rapidement dangereuse. En marchant, il sortit son nouveau téléphone, il n’avait pas été touché par les balles. Une chance. Il composa lentement le numéro d’Elena.

_« Oui ?_

_\- Elena. C’est moi._

_\- Oh, Damon. Ca va ? »_

A l’autre bout du « fil », la joue contre son écran, Elena fronçait les sourcils. La voix de Damon semblait étrange. Un peu haletante. Une voix qu’elle avait déjà entendue, quand il était lourdement drogué.

_« Ouais. »_

La réponse marmonnée ne la convainquit pas vraiment. Elle coinça le téléphone contre son épaule et commença à mettre ses affaires dans son sac. S’il allait mal, mieux valait qu’elle se rende à la scierie pour le soutenir. Ça lui éviterait de commettre un meurtre. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que le meurtre avait déjà été commis.

_« Tu ne m’appelles jamais. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?_

_\- Caroline est vivante et avec sa mère. Tout va bien._

_\- Tu … Tu es allé la chercher ?_

_\- Oh, tu sais, c’est tout moi. Le preux chevalier au secours de ses dames. »_

Le ton était purement ironique. Il ne voulait pas qu’elle le voit de cette façon-là. Il voulait qu’elle soit intimement persuadée qu’il n’avait fait le déplacement que pour satisfaire sa curiosité malsaine. C’était une bien meilleure version ! Oui. Elle ne devait rien attendre de lui et surtout pas qu’il vole au secours de chacune de ses amies au moindre problème, car il savait qu’un jour ou l’autre, il se défilerait et il la décevrait. Alors autant ne rien lui laisser espérer. Pas de chevalier, pas de prince charmant, juste un mec paumé et désagréable.

_« Merci Damon. Je pars de la maison, j’arrive dès que possible. Je me dépêche._

_\- Ok. »_

Damon raccrocha et éclata d’un rire sec. S’il y avait un chevalier, c’était Elena et lui se ferait jolie princesse capricieuse et infernale. Oh, il adorait les rôles dans ce genre. Il ferait une superbe princesse. Il tangua un peu plus. Enfin, il ferait une superbe princesse, s’il parvenait jusqu’à la scierie. Il allait devoir faire une pause « épilation », entre temps.

Il s’écroula contre un mur. Il n’était pas tout à fait assez loin, mais il avait besoin d’une pause. La rage qui l’avait envie et lui avait permis de bouger l’avait totalement quitté pour laisser place à une lassitude extrême. Depuis combien de temps ça durait ? Il ne voulait pas de cette vie-là sans Katherine. Sans la femme qu’il aimait. Il avait tellement changé. Il enfonça ses doigts dans sa chair, une nouvelle fois, à la recherche de la balle. Un grognement animal monta dans sa gorge. Il serra les dents. Elle aussi aurait changé … Il avait testé la soif, terrible, extrême, violente, … C’était de la torture. Si elle n’était pas folle à l’époque … Ses ongles frôlèrent le bout de bois et il tenta de l’attraper. Il ne parvient qu’à l’enfoncer davantage. Katherine aimait jouer avec le sang, mais elle n’aimait pas le gaspillage. Elle n’aurait pas aimé le voir avec une chemise luisante d’humidité, brillante de sang. Il écarta la plaie. Elle était une dame après tout. Une princesse à sa façon. Désirable, désirée, parfois possédée, quand elle le voulait bien, en fonction de son jeu du moment, quelques instants et de nouveau désirable, inaccessible. Comme aujourd’hui. Il attrapa la balle et tira. Il sortit autant de sang que de bois, mais qu’importe. Elle était si proche et si loin. Il était déjà allé devant la porte du caveau. Elle était scellée. Il tâtonna une nouvelle plaie. S’il avait des doigts plus fin, l’exercice serait plus aisé. La porte était scellé et il entendait les gémissements de l’autre côté. Il détestait se sentir impuissant comme ça. Il n’y était allé qu’une fois.

Il se releva. Il entendait les sirènes au loin, il était décidément bien trop proche. Il sauta par-dessus une clôture assez haute et traça sa route jusqu’à la forêt toute proche. Maintenant, il devait rejoindre Elena et qui sait, peut-être le laisserait-elle bénéficier de ses doigts si fin ? Il se fit un sourire à lui-même, oui, il allait bien trouver une blague salace à lui faire sur le sujet. Il avait tout le trajet pour y réfléchir. Réfléchir à ses farces pour oublier quelques secondes sa culpabilité… C’était lui qui avait fait enfermer Katherine. Il avait été aussi égoïste que Stefan … pour la garder vivante, il l’avait condamné à plus d’un siècle de torture … Il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il déglutit et plaqua un grand sourire sur son visage. C’était bien mieux ainsi.


	36. Chapitre 35 : Rapprochement

Stefan observa son verre. Le niveau n’avait pas changé depuis plus d’une heure : il ne buvait pas. Il aurait peut-être dû ? Mais il avait vidé soigneusement chaque bouteille cachée dans les recoins de la Pension et ça n’avait pas suffi à altérer la réalité. Il avait tué Damon, Damon s’était relevé et avait emmené Elena avec lui. Il avait perdu la fille et son frère. Il avait toujours pensé que c’était soit l’un, soit l’autre. Il n’avait pas imaginé qu’il pourrait se débrouiller pour perdre les deux.

Il avait même fait pire … Lexi ne le regardait plus comme avant. Alors il se noyait dans l’alcool tout en tentant d’écouter Lexi. Elle ne lui avait pas juste tourné le dos, il devait faire attention, prendre soin de leur amitié … pour ne pas tout perdre.

Quand elle était revenue de la maison d’Elena, il avait cru qu’elle le prendrait dans ses bras ou qu’elle lui hurlerait dessus. Elle n’avait rien fait de tout ça. Elle s’était assise et l’avait regardé tristement. Elle lui avait dit :

_« Tu n’as pas le droit de faire taire tes sentiments et de leur imposer un monstre. Je te l’interdis. »_

Depuis il enchainait des périodes de grandes boissons et les périodes de mélancolies totales. Lee jouait le plus souvent de babysitteur. Il ne disait pas grand-chose. Une fois, il lui avait demandé pourquoi il restait là et Stefan n’avait pas prononcé un mot. Il ne voulait pas s’enfuir. Il aimait cette fille ! Il l’aimait vraiment … seulement, il n’avait pas su le lui montrer et Damon l’avait emmené avec lui. Lee avait dû suivre le cours de ses pensées car il avait sèchement rappelé que l’amour, ça ne marche qu’à deux. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Damon, comme s’il avait volé un objet qu’il affectionnait. Elena n’était peut-être qu’humaine, mais elle avait un esprit, une âme, une individualité et elle avait fait ses propres choix. Ce n’était pas comme si Damon l’avait kidnappé et qu’il la retenait de force.

_« Il pourrait l’avoir hypnotisé !_

_-Pour qu’elle le défende de ses poings ? »_

La réplique du vampire laissa un blanc, encore une fois. C’était la seule chose qui était totalement illogique. Il connaissait Damon, il savait comment il fonctionnait, comment il travaillait ses hypnoses. Jamais en profondeur, à moins d’y être spécifiquement forcé. La personne gardait son caractère et le plus gros de sa personnalité. Il effaçait principalement … des frayeurs, des appréhensions, des dégoûts.

_« Il a pu l’hypnotiser pour qu’elle tombe amoureuse. Elena peut être pleine de surprise._

_\- Tu cherches des excuses … Elena a toujours son collier.»_

Lee tue le fond de sa pensée, mais il avait vu bouger le vampire sur le toit. Ses mouvements n’étaient pas aussi fluides qu’ils auraient pu être. Il s’arrêtait assez tôt et semblait s’économiser. Lee ne l’avait pas connu avant, mais il avait remarqué des petits signes de faiblesses. Damon était encore sous le coup de la Veine de Vénus. S’il avait dû hypnotiser Elena dans cet état, l’hypnose serait sans doute imparfaite, prête à exploser à tout instant et vu les moments qu’Elena avait traversé … Mais il ne dirait pas à Stefan que son frère était encore faible. Il cherchait à éviter une nouvelle confrontation. D’après ce qu’il avait compris, seule Elena était capable d’arrêter Damon quand il devenait « fou » et … Cette fille était attachante. Il n’avait vraiment pas qu’il lui arrive quoique ce soit.

Mais cette discussion avait au moins mit à la lumière la raison pour laquelle Stefan était toujours dans cette ville de fou : il n’avait pas abandonné l’idée d’être un jour avec Elena. Lee espérait pour sa santé mentale qu’il n’irait pas les voir à la scierie … car la façon dont Elena regardait Damon l’achèverait.

Stefan pensait quant à lui qu’il devait attraper Elena et l’emmener bien loin d’ici, loin de Damon. Quelques parts où elle perdrait ses illusions. Damon se vengeait toujours ! C’était un tueur en série, elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse d’un tueur en série … froid, calculateur, manipulateur ! Oh bien sûr, lui aussi avait tué, il avait commis des massacres, mais uniquement parce qu’il était poussé par sa nature vampirique, parce qu’il ne se maîtrisait plus. Le reste du temps, il s’en voulait tellement … alors qu’aucun remord n’avait jamais traversé l’esprit de Damon, si ce n’est à l’idée d’un meurtre loupé ! Il avala son verre cul sec, il devait réfléchir et trouver un plan.

Plus tard dans la nuit, Lee en discuta avec sa compagne. Il n’avait aucune idée de la marche à suivre, mais il y avait de plus en plus de signes de vampires dans cette ville, ça devenait de plus en plus dangereux. Lexi avait caressé sa joue et l’avait embrassé. Elle n’était pas à l’aise, elle non plus. Elle avait envie de quitter la ville, avec Stefan sous le bras, mais elle le savait fragile émotionnellement et si elle ne jouait pas finement, elle allait se retrouver avec un boucher sur les bras.

_« C’est mon ami._

_-Je sais, c’est juste que cette ville … Elle ne me plait pas. Je ne voudrais pas …_

_\- Hey, quand on est ici, on est trois. Quand on est à la scierie, pareil. On est les plus forts. Okay ? »_

Elle ne le croyait pas vraiment et il le savait. Il la voyait dans sa façon d’être sur ses gardes, en permanence. Lee n’avait aucune idée du nombre de nouvelles personnes qui emménageait en ville ces derniers temps, mais ça l’inquiétait et le lendemain, il y avait encore un inconnu qui franchissait les portes de la ville.

L’homme posa un pied dans la ville et s’arrêta un moment. Sa quête de vérité l’avait conduit dans bien des villes, mais c’était la première fois qu’il se sentait si près du but et non à la poursuite d’une piste déjà froide depuis trop longtemps. Le panneau à côté de lui indiquait « Mystic Falls ». Il respira profondément, l’air n’était pas nauséabond, bien au contraire et pourtant … Ce n’était pas la bonne odeur de la forêt qu’il était venu chercher. Non, il était venu chercher la chair putride, la mort, les massacres et l’horreur. Cette ville était parfaite pour ça. Une ville où l’Histoire s’écrivait encore au présent.

Il avança et découvrit les petits quartiers, les quelques commerces et chaque détail de l’architecture de cette petite ville. Elle n’était pas très différente de la ville voisine, si on s’arrêtait à son apparence. Plutôt semblable et insignifiante. Une cachette idéale par bien des côtés. Il avait loué, un petit appartement, au-dessus d’un commerce. Il devait rencontrer le propriétaire dans l’après-midi pour recevoir sa clef et vérifier l’état du logement. Il n’avait avec lui qu’une voiture, remplie de papiers et de dossier en tout genre. Durant longtemps il avait attendu qu’un poste se libère dans le lycée de la ville ou dans celui d’une ville proche, sans que ça n’arrive. Il ne voulait pas attendre plus longtemps, alors, il se ferait passer pour un historien s’intéressant à la région. Ce n’était pas faux. Il aurait été professeur d’Histoire si jamais il avait pu. Le couvert d’un livre lui permettrait de fouiller en toute sérénité.

Il fit rouler sa chevalière autour de son doigt, pensif. Il allait faire quelques courses, ce serait un bon point de départ. Il avait décidé de noter chaque personnes rencontrées, leurs habitudes, leurs amitiés, leurs professions … Il trouverait bien ce brin d’étrangeté qui devait les accompagner. Il le trouverait tôt ou tard.

Après quelques courses, il se rendit devant l’appartement. Le propriétaire arriva et lui fit un grand sourire en lui tendant la main.

_« Bonjour, Mr Saltzman. »_

 


	37. Chapitre 36 : Chevalier

Il était une fois, dans un monde étrange, sombre et éprouvant, une jeune femme forte que nous appellerons « princesse » refusait d’être simplement jolie, gentille et malléable. « Princesse » n’hésitait pas à se salir les mains, même si elle n’aimait pas ça. Elle rêvait de mieux. Elle voulait mieux et elle était prête à l’obtenir à la force de ses bras.

Il y avait ce chevalier, idiot, qui parvenait toujours à se blesser d’une façon ou d’une autre. Il y avait du sang et bientôt, les vêtements de « Princesse » se tâchèrent, mais qu’importe. Quand on est forte, ce n’est pas quelques gouttes de sang qui vont vous faire tourner de l’œil ou quelques tâches et une robe à jeter qui vont vous faire rugir. « Princesse » retira les vêtements du chevalier, sans inquiétude, et laissa ses mains trainaient dans le sang en grimaçant, à la recherche des plaies. Oh ce n’était pas une douce « soigneuse », non, une « Princesse » ne sait pas faire ce genre de choses normalement, mais parfois … Il faut les faire quand même.

_« Ne bouges pas ! »_

Le chevalier grimaçait en tentant d’être aussi fort que la « Princesse ». Il fallait cacher la douleur sous des sourires, sous des blagues, sous des bêtises, … Seulement le chevalier était démuni, car les yeux de la « Princesse » semblait voir à travers toute ses armures.

_« Je vais m’en occuper._

_\- Non. Tu en as assez fait. Ne bouges pas. »_

Le dos du chevalier trembla devant la douleur nouvelle. Le sang fut grossièrement nettoyé à l’aide d’un tissu humide. Les gestes étaient doux, mal-assurés, mais insistant. Elle n’avait pas peur de « faire mal ». Ce qui devait être fait, devait être fait. Voilà tout.

Les plaies furent bandées de façon relativement serrés puis la « Princesse » alla se laver les mains. Il y avait tellement de sang, c’était dur à gérer. Mais lorsqu’on veut être forte, il faut l’être et simplement le clamer.

Anna se retourna vers Jérémy. Au même instant Elena se retournait vers Damon.

Anna avait bandé les bras du garçon, en retenant son envie de le boire. Elle l’avait trouvé à la bibliothèque, l’odeur lui avait frappé les narines et avant qu’il n’ait pu faire quoique ce soit elle relevait ses manches en lui criant dessus. Il avait ouvert ses bras. Il n’avait pas utilisé un couteau ou une lame de rasoir. Non. Il avait frotté une clef sur sa peau. Machinalement. Il avait rougi jusqu’à la pointe de ses cheveux lorsqu’elle avait découvert ses plaies, mais elle était trop vive et trop directive pour qu’il puisse la semer. Il avait fini par l’inviter chez lui et lui permettre de jouer à l’infirmière.

De son côté, Elena était arrivé au Manoir de la scierie le plus vite possible. Elle avait été surprise de trouver leur maison vide. Peu après, elle avait aperçu Damon qui titubait en direction de leur maison. Elle était allée le chercher et l’avait ramené à l’abri. Ce n’est qu’après qu’elle avait compris qu’on lui avait tiré dessus avec des balles en bois. Elles étaient toutes profondément enfoncées dans la chair et certaines étaient suffisamment mal placées pour que Damon ne puisse y accéder seul. Il avait tenté quelques blagues loufoques et essayer de lui montrer à quel point le sort de Caroline lui importait peu.

Anna observait le jeune Gilbert. A une autre époque, en ces mêmes lieux, sa mère avait aimé un Gilbert. Il l’avait trahi à l’instant même où il découvrait son secret. Elle ne pouvait pas faire la même erreur … Elle avait des plans, des plans de secours, des plans de secours aux plans de secours et s’occuper de ce Gilbert, bander ses plaies, retenir sa soif, cachée les veines sous ses yeux, devenir son amie en faisait partie. Elle ne devait juste pas oublier qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un plan. Un simple plan, rien de réel. Jérémy lui fit un sourire maladroit et elle se sentit fondre. Après tout, rien ne l’empêchait d’apprécier son plan.

Damon lui annonça aussi de but en blanc qu’il avait tué Logan, qui était un vampire. Elena connaissait Logan, c’était l’ex petit ami de Jenna … Il lui avait brisé le cœur assez de fois pour qu’elle arrête de compter. Le connaître était pire … Les meurtres perpétrés par Damon étaient ceux d’inconnus, elle y était étrangère. Ils lui semblaient presque irréels. Ce n’était pas le cas aujourd’hui … Elle avait toujours sut que Damon était dangereux, mais depuis qu’elle l’avait « relâché », c’était son tout premier meurtre. Elle avait une sensation de culpabilité. D’un autre côté, son acte avait sauvé Caroline mais aussi sa mère, qui la cherchait. Alors … Elle devrait faire avec. Ce n’est pas comme si elle avait le moindre choix.

Anna observa la chambre de Jérémy. Elle était extrêmement bien rangée, a tel point que ça en était étrange. Il n’y avait pas la trace du moindre vieux papier ici, mais à présent qu’elle pouvait entrer librement dans la maison, elle en forcerait l’entrée pour la fouiller. Elle trouverait le Journal des Gilbert. Un jour ou l’autre. Elle sourit. Encore. Et Jérémy se rembruni …

_« Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu’il y a ? »_

Elle vit avec une précision extrême la gorge du garçon se contracter alors qu’il déglutissait péniblement. Jérémy n’avait pas envie de parler, mais les mots commencèrent à lui échapper, sans qu’il ne puisse les retenir.

_« Je … C’est … Le monde est gris depuis qu’elle est partie … et je n’ai pas envie de le voir avec tes couleurs. Dénaturé._

_\- Chagrin amoureux ?_

_\- Elle est morte. Tout est mort. Je n’ai pas … Vas-t-en. S’il-te-plait._

_\- Je reviendrais demain. A bientôt. »_

Anna glissa sa main sur son épaule, la caresse le fit frémir. Il resta immobile, longtemps après son départ. Ce n’est que plusieurs heures plus tard qu’il s’aperçu qu’il n’avait pas bougé et que les larmes avaient gonflé le dessous de ses yeux. Ses joues le grattaient et il avait du mal à respirer. Les sanglots l’étouffaient. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se recroquevilla, comme un petit enfant. Il remonta la couette sur ses jambes en tentant de ne penser à rien.

Elena voulait comprendre. Est-ce que cela faisait longtemps que Logan était un vampire ? Est-ce qu’elle l’avait côtoyé en tant que vampire ? Est-ce que Jenna avait couru le moindre danger ? Des dizaines de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Damon cachait sa douleur et sa soif derrière un sourire un peu trop grand. Il avait fait bien assez de révélation pour la journée.

_« Tu as faim. »_

Ça, ce n’était pas une question. Damon lui demanda sarcastiquement si elle comptait lui prêter une veine ou s’il pouvait se reposer un peu.

_« Je pourrais t’emmener à l’hôpital … ou ailleurs. »_

Il lui sourit et s’installa sur ses genoux, s’attirant un joli rougissement. Voilà une nuit qui n’était pas définitivement gâchée.


	38. Chapitre 37 : Plume

Elle est assise devant une plume. Il n’y a pas de courant d’air, pas d’air conditionné, pas de fil invisible alors la plume ne bouge pas. C’est tout aussi simple que ça, lorsqu’il n’y a pas de magie. Pourtant la magie, il y en a eu. Il n’y a pas si longtemps, elle faisait voler les plumes, les feuilles et tout ce qui était suffisamment léger.

L’angoisse attrapa sa gorge et elle sentit ses mains se mettre à trembler. Elle remonta la couette sur ses épaules, comme une fillette, et regarda de nouveau intensément la plume sur son lit. Elle devait se soulever ! Elle ne pouvait pas … perdre tout ça, juste après l’avoir trouvé ! Le monde était devenu plus dur depuis qu’elle avait découvert ses pouvoirs mais aussi merveilleux, fantastiques, pleins de surprises, de possibilité, … C’était une vie unique ! Qu’elle chérissait … et ce voir rabattue au simple rang de … Elle chercha un terme pour traduire sa pensée et finit par crachée à haute voix :

_« Cracmol »._

Il y avait les humains, les sorcières et les comme elle « qui-avait-eut-du-pouvoir ». Elle tut volontairement l’existence des vampires. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle ne devait pas y penser. Ce genre de monstre n’aurait pas dû exister. Les cernes s’étalaient sous ses joues un peu trop fine. Elle dormait mal. Elle faisait des cauchemars où Damon la traquait, lui sautait à la gorge, … Il avait les yeux obscurcit par la soif, rougeoyant d’envie et le visage déformé. Ses veines … Oh, c’était un monstre. Un démon qui lui avait arraché sa meilleure amie, Elena, ses pouvoirs, ses envies, sa joie de vivre …

Sa grand-mère avait essayé de la faire parler, elle lui avait dit d’affronter sa peur, mais quand elle pouvait tout juste observer Stefan, pouvait-elle faire face à Damon ? Elle devait trouver le moyen de parler à Elena. Caroline n’était pas au courant pour son secret et Elena … Elena c’était sa meilleure amie ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Damon les séparer. Pas comme ça. Pas aussi bêtement.

Le lendemain, elle se prépara soigneusement, évita de repenser à ses cauchemars, tenta d’ignorer ses mains qui tremblaient autant que ses genoux. Elle enfila une petite robe et une paire de collant épais. Elle prit son sac, d’une main tremblante et alla en cours, plus pâle que jamais.

Arrivé dans le bâtiment, elle se demanda une nouvelle fois comment s’y prendre. Aller se plaindre à Elena n’était pas toujours simple. Elle évita soigneusement Caroline, sachant que le moindre mot malheureux qui pourrait lui échapper se transformerait en rumeur. Finalement, elle aborda la jeune femme entre deux cours. Elle avait l’air fatiguée, elle aussi, mais épanouie et heureuse, contrairement à la sorcière. Comment pouvait-elle avoir l’air heureuse alors qu’elle côtoyait un monstre d’aussi près ? C’était ce qui laissait Bonnie complètement perplexe. Elena n’avait rien à faire auprès de ce genre de garçon ! Pas après Matt. Pas après le début d’histoire qu’elle avait eu avec Stefan. Même Stefan, un vampire lui-aussi, était un meilleur choix. N’importe qui, _n’importe quoi_ , était un meilleur choix. Bonnie en était persuadée, mais attaquait de front le sujet « Damon » n’amènerait que plus de dispute et ce n’était vraiment pas ce qu’elle voulait.

_« Elena. J’aimerai qu’on discute … »_

Elena avait souri. C’était doux, gentil, amical … Tellement loin des sombres pensées de Bonnie. Alors, elles avaient parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, du béguin tout récent de Bonnie pour un certain barman, puis il avait l’heure de retourner en classe et Bonnie n’avait toujours pas parler de ses pouvoirs.

Elle devait le faire alors d’une voix hantée elle murmura :

_« Je n’ai plus de pouvoir. »_

Le visage d’Elena laissa entrevoir tout son effroi et sa peine. Elle bredouilla un moment, avant de poser une main réconfortante sur l’épaule de son amie et de lui demander :

_« Que s’est-il passé ?_

_\- Grand-mère dit que c’est parce que j’ai eu trop peur …_

_\- C’est … Damon ?_

_\- Oui. Elle dit que je dois affronter ma peur pour retrouver mes pouvoirs, mais je ne lui ai pas dit que c’était … un vampire._

_\- Je ne veux pas lui trouver d’excuses, ce qu’il a fait été horrible mais … il était bouleversé. Emily avait détruit la pierre …_

_\- Et quoi ? Ce n’est pas tout à fait un monstre ? Seulement quand on détruit les bijoux auxquels il tient ? »_

Elena se mâchonna la lèvre. Tout récemment, Damon avait tué Logan. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu’il était inoffensif : ce n’était pas le cas. Bonnie s’était emballée. Elle ne voulait se disputer avec son amie.

_« Je crois qu’il faudrait que je t’accompagne … un soir. Si tu es d’accord… Apprendre à le connaître pour ne plus avoir peur … Si … Il ne va pas finir ce qu’il a commencé ?_

_\- Je … Je vais lui parler. Mais, tu sais, il s’est arrêté et il t’a soigné. S’il avait vraiment voulu …_

_\- Oui. »_

Elena ne le disait pas, mais elle n’avait pas envie que Bonnie ne vienne à la scierie. Pour le moment, seul Damon et elle connaissait l’intérieur de cette maison et ça lui allait comme ça. C’était leur sanctuaire. Mais elle pourrait organiser une rencontre … ailleurs.

Les filles finirent par se rendre en cours, pensives. Le fait qu’Elena n’est pas affirmé avec véhémence que Damon était capable de se maîtriser, de ne pas l’attaquer, qu’il ne lui ferait rien était encore plus angoissant que ses propres peurs. Elena n’était pas sûre de lui. Bonnie frémit. Récupérer sa magie allait finir par devenir une mission totalement impossible si cela continuait ainsi.

Elena tenta de se plonger dans un cours de littérature particulièrement ennuyant. Elle jouait avec ses doigts, comme une idiote quand la fin d’une phrase la fit relever la tête.

_« Il décéda en 1849, nous ignorons les causes exactes de son décès. »_

1849\. Damon avait 9 ans à l’époque. L’idée même lui fit un choc. En 1849, Damon avait 9 ans et elle, elle avait -143 ans. C’était ridicule. Quand elle était née, Damon avait l’âge d’être son arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père …  Si le monde avait été tel qu’elle l’avait cru durant si longtemps, il n’aurait jamais pu se croiser, jamais pu se rencontrer et elle n’aurait jamais pu le trouver … envoûtant. Ses doigts recommencèrent à jouer ensemble, nerveusement. Elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle lui avait promis de libérer une autre version d’elle-même …  dont il était amoureux. Une promesse ridicule. Elle avait envie de le garder pour elle, d’être la seule, d’être unique. Mais elle ne l’était pas. Elle n’était qu’un doublon. Ridicule. Ca faisait un moment déjà que Damon le lui avait dit, mais elle ne parvenait toujours pas à l’encaisser. Elle ne voulait pas y penser.

Depuis une table non loin, Bonnie observait son amie. Elena ne semblait pas très bien, peut-être à cause de leur discussion à moins que ce ne soit à cause de la citation de Poe, lu par leur professeur : _« L’ignorance est une bénédiction, mais pour que la bénédiction soit complète l’ignorance doit être si profonde, qu’elle ne se soupçonne pas soi-même. »_ Parfois Bonnie avait envie de redevenir une jeune femme riant de pseudo don de médium. Elle avait envie que le plus gros danger qu’elle puisse courir soit dû au genre humain. Elle avait envie de normalité. Et en même temps, après avoir goûté au pouvoir, il n’était pas question de laisser sa peur le lui enlever. Elle ne se sentait plus entière. Damon lui avait volé une partie d’elle-même. Il devait la lui rendre à présent …

Elle se redressa un peu sur sa chaise, un peu plus prête à affronter le démon.


	39. Chapitre 38 : Car crash away

Elena était assez chamboulée par sa discussion avec Bonnie. Elle avait toujours eut conscience de la dangerosité du vampire et si parfois, elle s’était laissé aveuglée par ses farces, la mort de Logan la lui avait bien démontrée, une nouvelle fois. Mais plus que sa dangerosité, le traumatisme de Bonnie lui avait rappelé à quel point il pouvait être impulsif. Il n’était pas juste dangereux, il était incontrôlable. Incapable de se maîtriser lui-même. Il avait vraiment blessée son amie, physiquement d’abord, mais pas seulement.

Néanmoins, elle roulait doucement en direction de la scierie. Elle tentait de se dire que tout le monde avait ses défauts, que personne n’était parfait … Autant d’excuses pour ne pas s’avouer qu’elle avait un terrible béguin pour un tueur, un monstre, quelqu’un qui appartenait à une autre espèce et une autre époque.

La luminosité baissait rapidement et l’air se refroidissait. Elle alluma ses phrases. Elle n’aimait pas prendre la voiture depuis … l’accident. Elle détestait encore plus passer ce pont, elle détestait suffisamment cela pour effectuer un grand détour. Elle crut voir une lumière, au loin, dans son rétroviseur. Elle l’observa avant de conclure que l’autre véhicule avait dû tourner sur le chemin des Aston. Une petite maison isolée, au milieu des champs. Elle tourna le regard sur la route et elle le vit. Un homme. Dans la lumière de ses phares.

Cela aurait pu se produire extrêmement vite, mais elle eut une sensation de lenteur effroyable. Elle sentit ses yeux s’écarquillaient démesurément, son cœur qui pulsait à la fois dans le creux de son cou et dans ses tempes, un goût étrange se répandit dans sa bouche, un début de sueur coula dans son dos, le plastique du volant crissa légèrement sous ses doigts qui se contractaient, le muscle de sa cuisse se tendit dans un sursaut et la pédale de frein s’écrasa contre le plancher.

Elle sentit tout aussi précisément son corps glisser vers l’avant sous la pression et la ceinture se tendre et se bloquer, lui coupant presque la respiration. Elle n’avait pas cessé de respirer. L’air passait entre ses lèvres, provoquant un léger sifflement et bientôt elle halèterait sous la panique. Il y eut le choc. Bien-sûr. Car à cette distance, elle ne pouvait l’éviter. Elle vit précisément la capuche du sweet que l’homme portait. Elle entendit un énorme bruit, son pare-brise se fissura dans tous les sens, preuve de la violence de la rencontre. Peut-être aurait-elle dû se dire qu’elle avait tué un homme ? Au lieu de ça, elle se murmura intérieurement que ce n’était pas à elle d’avoir un accident de voiture ! Ok, la route n’était pas particulièrement fréquentée, mais cet inconnu aurait tout de même pu se mettre devant le capot de quelqu’un d’autre. Ses mains serrées sur le volant avaient donné un grand à-coup, pour tenter d’éviter l’homme. Il était déjà trop tard pourtant. La voiture fit une embardée et vola. Il n’y avait pas de ravin, pas de falaise, pas de pont, pas d’eau … Elle ne se noierait pas. Il y eut un grand choc et tout continua de voler. Elle sera un peu plus la mâchoire, sans lâcher le volant. Ce n’est que deux chocs assourdissants plus tard qu’elle comprit. La voiture était en train de faire des tonneaux. Lorsqu’elle s’immobilisa, la voiture était à l’envers et elle était suspendue pour sa ceinture de sécurité. Elle était vivante.

Une toux lui échappa et le temps sembla retrouvait son cours habituel. Le tic tac de la grande horloge de la vie s’était emballé. Il était peut-être seulement un peu trop lent ? Qu’importe. Elle leva, ou plutôt abaissa vu sa position, une main jusqu’à sa tête douloureuse. Elle sentit quelques choses de poisseux et tous ses sens se mirent en alerte : elle saignait, elle était blessée. Mais dans le même mouvement, son attention se porta sur l’inconnu. Est-il mort ? Elle ne voulait pas l’avoir tué, mais il avait heurté sa voiture. Ils avaient besoin de secours. Elle tenta de penser à son téléphone portable. Il était posé dans son sac. Elle l’avait vu passé, son sac, pendant les tonneaux. Il était même possible que ce soit sa rencontre avec lui qu’il l’ait blessé à la tête, mais elle ne le voyait plus.

La forme du corps de l’homme se détacha sur la route éclairée par la lune. Il était sombre, noir. Elle fut soulagée qu’il soit en un seul morceau. Elle ne l’avait pas déchiré. Cette pensée l’horrifia aussitôt qu’elle la formula, mais son esprit choqué continué de l’emmener dans des sentiers horribles. Elle pensait à l’enterrement, un seul morceau, c’est toujours mieux pour un enterrement, même si dans le cas contraire, on ne gagne pas de cercueil supplémentaire. On réunit les pièces du puzzle. La sueur glacée qui était apparue dans son dos commença à couvrir son ventre et ses aisselles. Elle ne pouvait pas penser à de tel horreur.

La forme sombre bougea. Il était vivant ! Mais sa joie et son soulagement furent balayés d’un revers de main lorsqu’elle vit son bras, jusque-là visiblement brisé, se remettre dans un meilleur angle avant que son propriétaire ne s’appuie dessus. Ce n’était pas des mouvements humain. L’homme commença à se relever pendant qu’Elena tirait sur sa ceinture. Elle devait se détacher. Elle devait s’enfuir. Il n’était pas humain ! L’homme était debout à présent. Les larmes montaient aux yeux de la jeune femme, elle ne savait quoi faire, elle n’arrivait pas à se libérer et même si elle avait réussi, elle se doutait qu’elle n’aurait pas pu s’enfuir : il n’était pas humain. La pensée revenait et balayait toute les autres tentatives de réflexions. Il s’approchait, quand elle vit précisément qu’il portait des rangers, la terreur lui fit poussait un hurlement.

Son cri était particulièrement aigu. Il résonnait dans la voiture. Sa gorge sembla se déchirer et le cri se perdit. Elle regardait toujours ces rangers noirs, lorsque la créature fit demi-tour et s’enfuit. Il courrait vraiment vite. En une seconde à peine, il avait disparu. Elena avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Est-il partit parce qu’elle avait crié ? Elle failli lâcher un nouveau hurlement lorsqu’une autre créature surgit soudain devant elle, mais dès qu’elle comprit de qui il s’agissait, le soulagement l’envahie. Damon était là. C’était lui qui avait dû faire fuir l’autre vampire. Il était là. Il allait l’aider.

_« Ca va la dedans ?_

_\- Damon._

_\- T’as l’air un peu coincée. »_

Il s’était redressé et Elena ne voyait plus que ses jambes, mais elle n’était pas inquiète. Il n’allait pas l’abandonner. C’était une absolue certitude pour elle. Elle lui répondit d’une voix éraillée, entrecoupé par les débuts de sanglot qui menaçaient d’envahir sa bouche.

_« C’est à cause de ma ceinture … J’arrive pas à la détacher. »_

La voiture fit un bond. Essayait-il de la remettre droite ? Il abandonna visiblement puisqu’il se baissa de nouveau et lui affirma qu’il allait la sortir de là.

_« Tu vas poser tes mains contre le plafond… Voilà, comme ça, c’est bien. Tu es prête ? Un. Deux. Trois.»_

Damon tira un grand coup sur la ceinture et l’attache se brisa. Elena sentit tout son poids attirait par la gravité s’affaissait vers le bas, mais aussitôt l’homme tendit le bras et la ramena contre son torse. Il redressa aussitôt et Elena eut l’impression de finir de tourner de l’œil. Tout tanguer autour d’elle. Elle aurait voulu se rattraper au cou de Damon, mais ses muscles ne semblaient pas très coopératifs.

_« Je te tiens. Comment tu te sens ? Tu peux tenir debout ? Tu n’as rien de cassé ?»_

Les questions s’enchainaient et quelques choses dans le ton de Damon le trahissait : il était inquiet. Pour seule réponse, Elena grommela tout en faisant ‘non’ de la tête. Elle n’avait pas l’impression de s’être blessée, en dehors de sa coupure au front. Avec délicatesse, il la fit basculait jusqu’à ce que le sol soit sous ses pieds.

_« Laaaa, ça va aller. »_

A l’instant où elle entendit ces mots, elle se sentit partir. Elle tombait dans les pommes. Damon la rehaussa contre son avant-bras, lui offrant un instant de plus de conscience. Il tentait d’attirer son attention, il regardait ses yeux, il lui parlait, elle tenta de lui répondre et ce fut le trou noir. Elena venait de s’évanouir dans les bras de Damon.


	40. Chapitre 39 : Sur la comète

Au petit matin, Stefan avait écrit :

_« Cher Journal,_

_Damon est aussi vivant qu’il peut l’être. A force d’enquête, j’ai enfin découvert pourquoi il était toujours dans la région … Je doutais qu’Elena puisse en être la seule cause. Mystic Falls est devenue très dangereuse ces derniers temps. J’ai enfin découvert la vérité. Il m’a menti durant tellement d’année. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas m’étonner, mais il n’est jamais évident d’admettre à quel point nous pouvons avoir perdu quelqu’un. La vérité, c’est que si Damon était mort à l’époque, comme il le désirait. Si je ne l’avais pas poussé vers le sang. Je l’aurais alors moins perdu qu’aujourd’hui … L’autre vérité, celle qu’il m’a soigneusement caché, c’est que Katherine n’est pas morte comme je le croyais. Elle qui nous a menti, qui nous a manipulé, qui nous a nourri de son sang … Elle est enfermée, prisonnière, sous l’ancienne église. Protégée de la mort mais condamnée à la soif._

_Je l’ai aimé, autrefois, mais cela fait si longtemps qu’elle est morte pour moi, qu’il est difficile de se réjouir. Ce n’est qu’un fantôme qui revient me hanter. Néanmoins, cela explique que Damon n’est jamais cessé de l’aimer. Elle est vivante. Ou plutôt, elle n’est pas tout à fait morte._

_Au début, je ne savais pas tout à fait quoi faire de cette information. La dévoiler à Elena ? Si elle est déjà au courant, elle verrait que je tente de la retourner contre mon frère et elle m’en voudrait d’autant plus. Quoique je lui dise, elle peut réagir en se rapprochant encore plus de Damon._

_Non, j’ai imaginé quelques choses de plus douloureux pour ma conscience. Je vais tout faire pour aider Damon à retrouver Katherine. Une fois dans ces bras, il n’aura plus aucune raison de s’occuper d’Elena et il partira. Elena aura le cœur brisé, mais elle est humaine, elle s’en remettra. Je suis patient. Ensuite, peut-être, pourra-t-elle apprendre à m’aimer ? Après avoir vu le véritable visage de Damon, elle comprendra peut-être mieux ma façon de penser ? Parfois sa jeunesse et son manque de lucidité m’inquiète, mais je ne peux lui demander d’avoir soudain passé le siècle et les vampires ne sont pas tous réfléchis._

_Oui, j’aiderai Damon. Il partira._

_Pour preuve de ma bonne foi, je lui mènerai les vieilles affaires de Père. Il semblerait que Damon passe beaucoup de temps à lire un vieux journal appartenant à la famille d’Elena. Un second Journal de l’époque l’aidera sans doute.»_

Quand il avait fini de poser ses mots, brouillons, désordonnés, mais trahissant son état d’esprit mieux que d’autres mots, il avait fermé son Journal. Il l’avait fermé, avait récupérer celui de son père, de leur père, et il était parti en direction de la scierie pour y trouver Damon. Que la scierie soit vie n’était ni particulièrement étonnant, ni choquant. Il s’était alors rendue au lycée, un endroit qu’il fréquentait assez peu pour s’attirer les foudres des enseignants, mais qu’importe, il comptait y retrouvait Elena. Il n’avait pas de doute, elle l’aiderait à s’infiltrer auprès de Damon. Elle était jeune et pleine d’espoir, s’il parvenait à lui montrer des remords, elle cèderait. Seulement, elle n’était pas dans le bâtiment, alors il commença à s’inquiéter. Il trouva Bonnie, qui était très distante et inquiète. Elle lui révéla qu’elle avait parlé avec Elena la veille, lui demandant d’organiser une rencontre avec Damon pour tenter de se relever de son traumatisme … et que depuis, Elena n’était pas réapparue.

Stefan sentit un gouffre s’ouvrir sous ses pieds. Deux idées contradictoires et tout aussi terrible le fusillait sur place. Elena avait pu énerver Damon. Il était tellement … ingérable. Il avait pu la blesser, voir pire. Mais il était tout aussi possible que son frère ait finalement choisi Elena et qu’il l’ait simplement emmené avec lui, égoïstement. Il en était tout à fait capable.

Dans tous les cas : il devait la retrouver et la sauver.

*****************

Il avait organisé ses affaires dans son tout nouvel appartement. Les coupures de presses étaient soigneusement étiquetées et classé dans des caisses tout le long d’un mur. Un établi avec différent outil pour le bois était installé dans l’une des chambres. Il avait commencé à taillé des pieux. Vu les bribes d’information retrouvés dans les journaux locaux, il risquait d’en avoir besoin. Ca et la veine de Vénus.

Il avait commencé à noircir de petit calepin, pour retracer l’histoire des habitants de cette charmante petite ville. Il suivait les traces d’Isobel, ses méthodes, ses réflexions, … Il était comme hanté. Il retrouverait ce vampire et il se vengerait.

_« Présence au soleil : Tyler Lockwood, fils du maire (FF*), Brenan Peter (fils), Edgar Peter (père)._

_Les arbres généalogiques de famille fondatrice sont connus et disponibles à la bibliothèque. Si les vampires ne peuvent pas se reproduire, alors ces familles devraient être saines. Mais il ne faut écarter aucune piste._

_*FF : Famille Fondatrice »_

C’était très pauvre, mais il fallait identifier clairement les personnes pour être sûr des informations recueillies. Ce n’était pas un travail évident. Il espérait à terme avoir un document complet, reprenant la liste de tous les habitants. Les Peter étaient une famille discrète. Le père travaillait dans une petite boutique de téléphonie, dans une ville voisine. Son fils était relativement jeune et visiblement aimé la moto cross. Les Lockwoods étaient une famille fondatrice, normalement à l’abri de tout soupçon.

Sur une autre feuille, il avait écrit :

_« Mythe_

_Diverses possibilités. Ne rien négliger. Tout peut être cru, ainsi que son contraire._

_Possibilités :_

_-              Ne peuvent pas s’approcher de l’ail / ne peuvent rien manger d’autres que du sang_

_-              Ne peuvent pas sortir à la lumière du jour / brillent au soleil / peuvent sortir avec une bague_

_-              Ne peuvent pas entrer dans une église / font se réveiller les gargouilles s’ils s’approchent d’une église_

_-              Ne peuvent toucher un objet de culte / sont brûlés par l’eau bénite_

_-              Ne vieillisse pas_

_-              Peuvent se transformer en chauve-souris_

_-              Dorment dans des cercueils / ne dorment jamais / dorment normalement_

_-              Sont télépathes / peuvent hypnotiser_

_-              Ne peuvent entrer dans une maison sans y être invité_

_-              …_

_Faits avérés :_

_-              Se nourrissent de sang »_

 

La plupart des dites informations venaient de romans fantaisistes, malheureusement, il n’avait pas d’autres sources. C’était toujours un point de départ. C’était toujours mieux que rien ou en tout cas, il voulait le croire. Sa liste n’était pas complète et ne le serait sans doute jamais, puisqu’il suivait l’imagination des auteurs à une époque où les vampires étaient à la mode.

 

*****************

 

Un Journal pour la mener au Grimoire et une sorcière. Elle avait fouillé la maison de fond en comble sans y trouver le Journal de Gilbert, elle devait se rendre à l’évidence : Damon s’était rapprochée de la sœur. Il devait possédée le Journal des Gilbert ainsi que le Journal des Salvatore. Sans parler du fait que la meilleure amie d’Elena soit une sorcière … D’après ce qu’elle en savait, Damon était même sortie avec une autre sorcière. Deux sorcières, deux grimoires. 4-0. Anna était toujours au point mort. Sa gorge se noua en pensant à sa mère … Elle avait arrêté de manger les premiers temps, trop choqué par la disparition brutale de Pearl, puis il avait fallu se prendre en main. Elle était jeune, inexpérimentée et soudain seule au monde. Elle avait fait ce qu’il fallait pour survivre au bout d’un bout et tout fait pour pouvoir libérer sa mère, un jour. A présent, elle oscillait entre l’optimisme débordant de « la comète est passée » et le pessimisme terrible de « je n’ai aucun élément pour la libérer ».

Elle devait trouver un autre plan. Quelques choses qui forcent Bonnie à lui obéir et Damon a lui donné les journaux. Une seule chose réunissait ces deux personnes : Elena. Devait-elle les kidnapper toutes les deux pour avoir un moyen de pression ?

Durant une seconde, elle pensa au mal qu’elle allait faire à Jérémy en kidnappant sa sœur. Il ne méritait pas ça. Il souffrait déjà bien trop. Mais elle ne pouvait se laisser attendrir par un jeune humain alors que sa mère souffrait depuis si longtemps. Non, même Jérémy ne l’arrêterait pas. Rien ne l’arrêterait.


End file.
